


Crimson

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Black Kryptonite, Blood and Violence, Choking, Dark, Dirty Talk, Engagement, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Marriage Proposal, Mind Control, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Power Dynamics, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Rings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “You’re mine Lena, and I’m yours forever.” Kara said, her eyes intense and dark as they collided with Lena’s. The heiress threw her arms around Kara’s neck and sighed happily against her as the hero pulled her in for a tight hug, holding her flush against her body, almost possessively.“Yes Kara, I’m yours.” Lena whispered into her ear.The brunette was so caught up in the moment and the feel of being in her future wife’s arms that she missed the red glow in Kara’s veins as her hands moved up and down her back.And the flash of crimson in the depths of her azure eyes.AKA Kara gets infected by Red Kryptonite through her engagement ring.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 257
Kudos: 709





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S1 ep 16 Falling aka Kara is hot as hell on red kryptonite and it should've been an entire arc.
> 
> The rating may go up as the story progresses. I will always warn ahead due to reader's sensibilities.

  
  


* * *

  
  
It had started on a hot summer night

A recent heatwave had gripped National city causing massive power outages due to the over usage of air conditions and fans. Cooling stations had become overpopulated and as a result many of the homeless wandered the streets looking for a fight to relieve the tempestuous emotions raging within them. Crime had nearly doubled, and the citizens of the city had prayed to whatever Gods were listening for there to be a break in the weather.

After a very chaotic day, Lena Luthor lounged comfortably in the arms of her girlfriend of two years, Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-el as she had come to find out. They sipped wine slowly and conversed lightly on the balcony of Lena’s penthouse, grateful for the small breeze they had, being several feet from the street level.

Kara noted the colors of the sky as the sun set, and Lena marveled too at its beauty. 

They were immersed in their own world atop the city, content with each other’s presence.

Some time later, Kara cleared her throat nervously and set her wine glass down on the table next to them. Upon hearing the sound, Lena turned around and rested her head against Kara’s shoulder to get a good look at her, their eyes met instantly. The heiress found herself captivated by Kara’s intense gaze, whose eyes were focused on her, as if nothing else existed in that moment except Lena.

“Kara? Are you ok?” She asked worriedly and Kara nodded softly before responding, “Lena, I just, uh, need to ask you something.” The hero reached up to fidget with her glasses that she seemed to have forgotten she took off once she came home. 

Lena’s brows furrowed as anxiety settled within her gut. The last time she had seen Kara this nervous was when she had revealed her identity to her, which had ended up being one of the worse experiences of her life. She questioned everything about their friendship up until that point and after a heated argument, told Kara that she never wanted to see her or their friends ever again.

Kara had felt completely lost without Lena, but she tried to respect her space as much as she could which only ended when a threat on Lena’s life caused her to give nonstop surveillance to the heiress until the assassins were found. During that time, Lena was grateful for Supergirl’s strong presence. The threat had caused her to become anxious and paranoid but every night she would see Kara hovering outside of her apartment, her hair loosely falling on her shoulders in golden waves and her cape flapping behind her regally in the wind. Lena felt Kara’s love and protection from a distance, and it gave her the strength to endure. However, it also made her realize how much she missed Kara, how much she needed Kara and a few weeks later, she sent her a text.  
  
  
**Lena (3:32 pm): I can’t stop thinking about you.**  
  
  
Kara had been working on a boring report that was taking her forever to type up, which she dropped immediately after getting a text message from Lena.

She made it to her apartment in less than a minute and landed swiftly on her balcony. A few moments later the pair of them were in Lena’s bedroom, making love passionately and the world and its problems were forgotten.

They spent the weekend clearing up any and all doubts on each of their parts and had been together since then.

There was nothing that could tear them apart and besides, what could be worse than finding out your best friend is a famous alien from the planet Krypton, who hid in plain sight and worked for an agency which according to the government didn’t exist?

Lena cupped Kara’s cheek and looked deeply into her girlfriend’s beautiful cerulean eyes, hoping desperately that whatever was making Kara so nervous wasn’t going to break her heart again.

Kara could sense Lena’s turmoil and smiled to assuage her worries. “It’s nothing bad Lena, I told you I would never hurt you again. I’m open to you in both my mind and my heart and I…I-uh.” Kara started stuttering and took a moment to collect herself.  
  
  
  
A few months ago, after a game night at Alex’s apartment, Kara decided to linger a bit and ask her sister what she thought about her proposing to Lena. Alex had been ecstatic, but Kara was quick to mention her betrayal before they committed to one another and felt Lena had every reason to say no.

“Kara, Lena forgave you when you guys became official and since then you two have been disgustingly in love…”

“Marriage requires an unfathomable amount of trust to make it work-“

“So don’t give Lena any reason to not trust you again Kara.” The agent said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. “Look if Lena’s not ready to marry you, then you can just wait until she is, what really is the worse that can happen?” Alex added before turning on the TV for them to pick a movie to watch before Kara headed home.

Kara had thought about Alex’s words for a long time before ultimately deciding, she was done just being Lena Luthor’s _girlfriend._ She wanted to be Lena Luthor’s _wife_ and she was determined to prove to the heiress that she could be a good spouse.

Soon, she found herself ring shopping, trying to find something that matched Lena’s style but wouldn’t put her in debt financially. After many unsuccessful attempts, she decided to have the ring custom made with a rare pink stone from Krypton. She recruited Winn for the design of it and offered to pay him but the tech declined. 

“Kara, I’m rooting for you guys and I’m honored that you wanted me to create something so special for you.” He had told her and only requested to be invited to the wedding.

It took Winn a week to create the ring and Kara was very pleased with the result of it. The problem that lay ahead was her gaining the confidence she needed to propose to Lena.

And a month later, here she was.  
  
  
  
Lena’s soft hand was stroking her cheeks and she leaned into it, gazing lovingly at the woman before her. Their eyes locked and Kara found the strength she needed from the unconditional love she found in Lena’s emerald depths.

“Lena, I love you so much, I think I have loved you from the moment we met. You mean so much to me that it’s hard to even put it into words…” Kara found herself tearing up as she reflected on the affect the heiress had on her life, on her world. “You’re everything to me…” She continued, “I cant imagine my life without you.” 

Lena felt her heart swell with so many emotions as she watched her girlfriend slip to the balcony floor on one knee, focused intently on her.

“You’re so beautiful Lena, so intelligent and I feel unworthy of you.” Kara confessed honestly, “But I am so grateful to Rao, that our paths crossed, and you chose me as your partner...”

Kara tapered off as the sound of Lena’s heartbeat sped up at her words and tears began spilling down her pale cheeks.

_Rao, did she know already?_

Before the anxiety choked the proposal out of her, Kara reached into her back pocket and felt around for the small box. Feeling the ring in her hand reminded Kara of why she was doing this in the first place. She wanted the world to know that they belonged to each other. National city wasn’t enough anymore, and she was convinced that the heiress was her soulmate. Marriage would make everyone whom Lena interacted with aware that she was both protected and loved by the most powerful woman in the world.

Lena looked absolutely gorgeous, her hair was down, and she was in one of Kara’s button-down shirts that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her legs were exposed to the warm night and the gaze of her easily distracted girlfriend.

The heiress raised an eyebrow and her cheeks tinted red when she saw a look of hunger pass over Kara’s features as she took her in. 

“Kara?”

Kara’s eyes returned to her and she breathed out her name softly. “Lena…” She started, holding her lover’s gaze, silently hoping her nerves wouldn’t get the best of her. “Will you marry me?”  
  
  
  
Lena had caught on to Kara’s intentions about a month ago when their usually light conversations during their date nights had suddenly become deeper and goal oriented. Kara started asking her about her plans for the future and if she wanted to remain in National City.

“I’m not sure about always staying in National City but all of my future plans include you Kara.” Lena had told Kara on one particularly snowy day over some pizza and pot stickers. Kara blushed and seemed content with her answer but days later when they met for lunch, she brought it up again, asking more direct questions regarding the technology she was developing and the deadlines she had for certain projects. She noticed that the hero had become more interested in her career and she spent countless time telling her about her new scientific developments and explaining them in detail if Kara didn’t understand fully. 

One night as they lay in bed naked, entwined and tangled up in the sheets, Lena said, “You know lately Kara, you’ve taken such an interest in the things I do and my future goals, I have to ask if there’s a reason behind it or is it just general curiosity?” She asked while running a finger over the hero’s abs which flexed under her touch.

Kara had swallowed nervously and suddenly found a spot on the wall fascinating, “ I uh- it’s definitely general curiosity, and I love to hear you talk about things your passionate about.”

Lena knew her girlfriend was partially lying and filed it away for later thought. “Well, I’m curious about things you do to, you can always talk to me about your reports or blog posts, and especially your dirty work for the DEO.” She said the last part with a raise of an eyebrow and Kara met her eyes and smiled lovingly at her. “Will do.” The hero replied and from then on, their conversations began lasting late into the night, and Lena managed to fall further in love with the girl of steel.

A few weeks later, Lena had been out with the super friends at a bar, she had been on a winning streak at pool against both Winn and James when she noticed Alex and Kara were nowhere to be found. After Lena won a final time, much to the pair’s dismay, she went to seek out her girlfriend and finally found her and Alex in the back alley of the bar. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but overheard the tail end of it which sounded like an intense discussion about a ring.

“Winn asked me if you wanted to engrave anything in it. You know, like something lovely dovey.” Alex said with a playful roll of her eyes at the last part, but her expression softened as she regarded her sister.

Kara stood in careful contemplation and just when she was about to answer, Lena decided to give them privacy and turned to head back inside the bar.

Lena began to put everything together, the depth of their recent conversations, how involved they had become in each other’s lives and came to the apparent conclusion that Kara intended to propose.

So, she began making plans of her own.

Lena commissioned a jeweler to design an engagement ring for Kara. Her desire was to give it to Kara the day that the hero proposed so that they both wore symbols of their engagement and commitment to each other.

And now, the moment had finally arrived.  
  
  
  
Her love was still kneeled in front of her looking hopeful, waiting for her answer, when Kara’s eyes widened in realization that she had forgot the ring. She reached into her pocket again and fumbled around in it for a moment, before pulling out a glass ring box and opening it. Kara smiled at the gasp that left Lena’s lips as she regarded the ring.

It was an intricately designed gold band with blue accent stones swirling around it and in the middle sat what Lena believed to be a pink diamond. It was truly breathtaking, and Lena’s cheeks were wet again with her tears flowing freely.

“It’s pink Kryptonite. On Krypton, pink is a symbol of same sex relationships, so I figured, in this context it would be-“

“It’s beautiful Kara.” Lena said tearfully and Kara beamed, smiling widely as she wiped Lena’s tears away. “Really?” She asked jovially.

“Yes.” Lena breathed and Kara froze.

“Is that like a yes it’s beautiful or a yes that you’ll-"

“It’s a yes to everything Kara, of course I’ll marry you.”

Kara let out a shout of delight and wrapped Lena up in her arms kissing her deeply. Lena pulled back and splayed her fingers for Kara to slip the ring on which she did easily, and Lena held it up for both of them to admire.

“It looks perfect on you Lena.” Kara said unable to wipe the smile off her face. Lena kissed her again and then broke away to pull out a small velvet box of her own and smirked at the look of confusion on Kara’s face. She popped the box open and Kara’s eyes widened in shock.

“So, Kara Zor-El, girl of steel, savior of the world. Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring as a symbol of our future together and of my never-ending love for you?”

_Oh Rao._

Kara was captivated by the sight of the ring in front of her. A large ruby cut to match the symbol of the house of El, sat in the middle of a gold band with white diamonds encircling it in a fastidiously crafted wire flower. Kara marveled at it, rendered speechless as Lena took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

Kara sat transfixed by the ruby and felt every bit of anxiety that was inside of her melt away. There was a burning suddenly in her veins but it didn’t feel painful the way they burned with regular kryptonite. It felt like power had been unlocked inside of her and energy was coursing through her making her acutely aware of her strength and surroundings. She felt exhilarated and confident, it was as if the ring itself had banished her self-doubt and inhibitions, leaving her to feel utterly and completely Kryptonian.

It was pure bliss.

_Rao, this must be what drugs feel like._

Lena sat waiting for Kara to respond and when she finally spoke, the hero’s voice was noticeably an octave lower than normal and caused a shiver to travel through Lena’s body.

“You’re mine Lena, and I’m yours forever.” Kara said, her eyes intense and dark as they collided with Lena’s. The heiress threw her arms around Kara’s neck and sighed happily against her as the hero pulled her in for a tight hug, holding her flush against her body, almost possessively.

“Yes Kara, I’m yours.” Lena whispered into her ear.

The brunette was so caught up in the moment and the feel of being in her future wife’s strong arms that she missed the red glow in Kara’s veins as her hands moved up and down her back. 

And the flash of crimson in the depths of her azure eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pink Kryptonite is actually canon in the comics
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	2. You would let loose your longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the red kryptonite begin to rapidly affect Kara. Alex tries to find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who was waiting for an update, my apologies but life has been shit as of late. I hope you all are safe.
> 
> Warnings: Some NSFW discussions about the previous night between Kara and Lena. Also some child violence, if you are sensitive to it, you can definitely skip to different dialogues. Additionally, there is a graphic depiction of death but not for any major characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lena woke up feeling boneless. 

She was pretty sure that even though her walls had been sound proofed prior to her buying the place, her neighbors had heard her screaming in ecstasy throughout the night.

Kara had been insatiable. Whispering wicked things into her ear that had made her wetter than she had ever been in her life and the blonde had fulfilled a fantasy that Lena had since moving in.

She took her right there out in the open on her balcony. 

_I want you so badly Lena._

_I want to feel how wet you are._

Kara knew. Somehow, she knew that the possessiveness she was displaying was turning her on and Lena desperately, achingly spread for Kara like she was put on the earth to be fucked by her. 

While she was knuckle deep inside of her new fiancé, Kara told Lena how good she looked taking her fingers, how beautiful she was, what it felt like to be inside her.

_So good, so wet for me._

The praise reached down and unlocked something in Lena she didn’t even know existed and wave after wave of pleasure kept crashing into her and unleashing a desire to have Kara in every place in her body. 

Kara fucked her from the balcony, to the kitchen and lastly in the bedroom until Lena was sure she blacked out.

The blonde had always been a focused lover, not necessarily a vocal one but attentive and passionate. 

Last night had been a stark contrast to the way they usually made love and Lena didn’t know whether to be alarmed or ecstatic over it.

But, for the time being, she reveled in the feeling of being thoroughly ravaged and claimed by her fiancé.

As she thought of Kara, the CEO realized then that she was alone and grabbed her phone from the nearby nightstand to check for messages. Kara’s was the only one that she opened.  
  
**Kara (6:00 am): Headed to the DEO, Brunch later?**

Lena smiled and typed out her response. 

**Lena (6:45 am): Of course darling. What time?**  
  
  
Kara’s phone vibrated in the middle of a briefing being lead by J’onn Jones. The hero’s disinterest had been noted by her sister and Winn as she texted while J’onn was speaking.

“I’m sorry supergirl am I boring you?” The Martian asked frowning slightly.

“Yes actually.” Kara said bluntly, pausing in mid text to glare at the director. 

Alex narrowed her eyes and whispered lightly to Kara, “did everything go ok last night?”

Kara’s grinned maniacally as she recalled the many ways she took Lena and her plans for an encore later in the day. “Last night went perfectly.” She boasted and raised her hand to show the impressive ruby engagement ring resting comfortably at the base of her finger.

“Wow. So Lena was on to you, I take it? The ring is astonishing.” Alex replied, smiling at her sister’s happiness, though her instincts were telling her that something was off.

“Of course. She never misses anything. She’s brilliant and under appreciated by most.” Kara finished admiring her ring and brought her attention back to J’onn who had begun impatiently tapping his foot.

“If you ladies are done, I’d much rather discuss the alien we need to apprehend.”

“ Well, I would much rather still be in bed with my fiancé but duty calls.” Kara stated mockingly, rolling her eyes with her ending words.

J’onn glanced briefly at Alex who shrugged, before he returned his gaze to Kara. “I need you to take this seriously.” He said sternly then continued, “This Astonian has been kidnapping alien children and experimenting on them. We have received over 50 missing person reports which the government handed over to us because they feel the situation isn't a threat to American citizens.”

“Not a threat to humans, you mean.” Kara spat viciously and glanced up at J’onn before standing. “Spare me the rest of the briefing and just tell me where he is.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The Astonian was holed up in an abandoned factory in the warehouse district of National City. Kara found the building easily and landed on the roof. Using X-ray vision, she was able to see the twenty children that were restrained in stolen hospital beds in different rooms, and the culprit seemed to be in the basement, which she was certain, served as his lab.

She made quick work of releasing the children. Disgusted by the state she found them in, she sent a message to Alex, letting her know that some of the children had been mutilated and were obviously traumatized from the tortuous experiments they had been subjected to.  
  
**Alex (8:33 am): We are alerting the local paramedics. Kara, please remember, you’re only apprehending the Astonian and turning him over to us.**

Kara didn’t respond.

Instead she made her way down to the basement to find the alien hovering over a table filled with bloody tools and vials with liquid in them. He muttered to himself in his language angrily, and then said in English. “Another, I must find another.”

“You won’t be _finding_ anything.” Kara said lowly, as her eyes glowed red.

The alien turned around startled, knocking over several vials on his table before taking in Kara’s appearance. “Kryptonian.” He hissed and Kara raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” She confirmed and he took a step back. “You and I, we could work together. Your kind were technologically advanced, much more so than anything I have seen on this planet.” He pleaded as he felt the raw power emanating from the blonde.

Kara felt of a rush of anger as she thought of all the children the Astonian had abducted and tortured and she spoke in a deadly whisper. “I would never work with a vile, disgusting, dishonorable creature such as yourself even if my life depended on it.” She began advancing on him slowly, smelling his fear and feeding off it. “I should tear you limb from limb, dissect you and let you bleed you out, just like you were doing to these kids!” Kara’s power began to gather around her, and scarlet lines glimmered across her skin. The alien shrieked, phased out of his lab, and reappeared outside where several DEO agents stood with their guns aimed at him.

“Surrender Astonian, there is nowhere else for you to go!” J’onn shouted as he stepped out of the van with Alex and Winn behind him.

Kara appeared then, seemingly out of thin air, eyes still illuminated by solar energy and rage. The alien screamed again and began running away in a futile effort of escape.

Realizing what her sister was about to do, Alex shouted desperately, “Kara no! Don’t do it!”

Alex’s desperate pleas fell on deaf ears as Kara released two powerful energy beams that obliterated every inch of the Astonian before he could teleport anywhere else.

Kara had felt the moment the waves collided with his body and his skin melted from the heat of it. Her hearing picked up his horrified scream as the impact from the beams crushed his bones to nothing.

She felt him die. 

She felt the way her power surged and coursed through her as she avenged those he had killed and hurt.

It was exhilarating.

“Agents! Ready your weapons!”

Kara turned at the sound of the given order to find guns loaded with Kryptonite pointed at her. Her eyes widened as she glanced over at Alex and noticed tears running down her cheeks. The agent’s hands trembled slightly but her hold was strong, and she locked eyes with her sister, brown clashing with crimson lined blue.

_Forgive me Kara._

“Fire!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sound of Lena’s stilettos clicked harshly against the concrete floors of the DEO office as she barged her way in past several agents, glaring daggers at anyone who tried to intercept her until she found the face she was looking for.

“Lena, you cannot just come in here like this.” J’onn yelled as she breezed past him looking for Alex. J’onn grabbed Lena’s wrist and yanked her back to him forcefully. “Lena, you have to stop it! You don’t understand what’s going on!”

“Where is she?!” The brunette demanded not backing down from J’onn or the agents who surrounded her. 

“Lena!” Alex had finally made her way to lobby after hearing the commotion, “Lena, let me explain!”

“Yes, please Agent Danvers, explain to me why on nearly every news channel across the country, there is footage of you and your team shooting several rounds of Kryptonite into Kara then dragging her unconscious body into a DEO van.”

Alex groaned, hearing the details of what it must have looked like to people watching the scene unfold on television made it sound terrible, but, what they didn’t know was that the DEO had saved everyone from a potential threat.

And that threat, _was_ Supergirl.

“J’onn let Lena go, bring her upstairs.”  
  
Lena sat at a table with J’onn, Winn Schott and Alex, all looking somber and all avoiding her eyes. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach, but she willed herself to calm down and waited for one of them to speak.

It was Winn who broke the silence.

“Lena, has Kara been acting different with you lately?” The technician asked softly and delicately, as if he were approaching a rabid animal.

The answer was yes, Kara had been acting differently. Since Kara’s proposal, Lena had noticed that her voice had taken on a lower octave than normal and she was exhibiting possessive behavior in things she said to her. Not that Lena minded, she figured the prospect of marriage had triggered a healthy desire for Kara to claim her more often. The thing that was most notably different, was the sex. 

The way Kara had burned her from the inside out in flames of sheer ecstasy. The way she made her scream until she forgot her own name.

Lena cleared her throat and crossed her legs, not wanting to divulge all the details, especially about their intimacy, since the people in front of her clearly had more information than she did, and she answered with a simple “Possibly.”

Winn nodded and Alex spoke up for them. “What do you mean by “possibly” Lena?” She asked narrowing her eyes.

Anger darkened the emerald pools of Lena’s eyes as she regarded the agent. “Alex, I fail to see what my observations about Kara have to do with what you did to her this morning!”

“Because had you told us about what you may have “possibly” noticed, we wouldn’t have had to do what we did!” Alex shouted right back at Lena and J’onn interrupted the CEO before she could give a scathing reply.

“Ladies please. Lena you’re right, you deserve to know what happened and the reasons for our actions…” He trailed off making sure he had her attention before he continued. When Lena turned her angry gaze to him, he continued. “This morning, when we called Kara in, she was in a bad mood. We were having trouble apprehending an alien from the planet Astonia who was kidnapping alien kids to run experiments on. Kara made a great deal of letting us know she’d rather be in bed with you instead of being at a boring briefing.”

Lena sat silently knowing that Kara would never question J’onn’s authority or minimize any alien threats.

The director continued, “After making her feelings known, she took off and found him in the area we had told her to go to, but she didn’t capture him Lena-“

“She toyed with him, followed him as he tried to get away from her and she made him explode using heat vision.” Alex cut in harshly and folded her arms. Lena’s eyes met hers again in disbelief and she shook her head as she whispered, “no, no, she couldn’t have.”

“She did.” Winn confirmed sadly.

“K-Kara doesn’t have it in her to kill somebody.” Lena said defeatedly, “Something must’ve happened to her.”

Alex nodded, “Yes, something did happen to her Lena. Three years ago, Kara had been acting the same way she is now. She was enraged all the time; she disobeyed orders and terrorized the city. She even threw Cat Grant off her balcony and caught her right before her body hit the cement just to prove how powerful she was. She even…” Alex stopped when her voice broke at the memory of it. “She almost killed me and if it weren’t for J’onn she would have. It was horrible.”

“But I don’t understand, what the hell could’ve caused Kara to do all that?” Lena asked, desperate for an answer to make sense of it all.

“Red kryptonite.” Answered J’onn. “Maxwell Lord had been the cause of that first exposure. He had created it in order to stop an evil Kryptonian named Non from going through with an attack on humans but it backfired and he was the only one able to create an antidote to undue the effects of the red kryptonite on Kara.”

“Then use it again.” Lena said pointedly and Winn shook his head, “It’s not working Lena, we’ve tried. Whatever or whoever made this used an entirely different formula than Maxwell did. This red K is stronger, faster and much more potent than its predecessor and based off the tests we’ve ran, it’s merging with her brain chemistry instead of simply affecting it.”

Lena sighed deeply, and the room fell silent again.

“I’m afraid, Kara must remain in our custody until we can find another antidote. She’s simply too powerful to be free in her current state.” J’onn said gravelly looking briefly at Alex. “I honestly don’t think I’m strong enough to stop her again. Her strength has grown exponentially since the first exposure and she has bested even Superman in battle.” He brought his attention back to Lena. “I hate to put pressure on you Lena, but it really is a priority that we find a cure before things get worse. We really do not need a rogue Kryptonian, uninhibited and angry, roaming the streets of National City.” Lena nodded in understanding and met his eyes. “I’m sure I can create an antidote for her, once I run tests on both her and the red kryptonite in her system, I should be able to do something.”

The men nodded and left the room leaving Alex and Lena alone.

“Lena, I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just, I never thought we would be back here again.” The agent said sadly, “Kara will hate herself for anything she does under the influence of the red K. She was deeply depressed for a long time when she was first exposed to it and the city held a grudge against her until it all blew over.” She ran a hand through her hair and paced the room as Lena sat quietly in thought. “I don’t want to see her go through that again.” Alex added before taking a seat again.

“Neither do I Alex.” Lena said gazing longingly at her engagement ring.

Alex caught her eyes and smiled sadly, realizing how hard it must be for Lena to hear all this, she sympathized with her future sister-in-law. “Hey. Kara’s going to be ok, especially with you here to help Lena.”  
Lena glanced up at Alex warmly, and offered a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I hope so.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“We ran a few tests on her while she was unconscious. You can use some of the blood samples we took for your research. One theory that Winn and I came to was that the ruby in Kara’s engagement ring had been tainted somehow with red kryptonite. If you could just tell us the name and location of your jeweler, we would appreciate it. This will help us in finding the source.” Alex explained as they made their way down to the lower level and came to a stop where Kara was being held. 

Lena felt a wave of guilt swim through her at the implications and she felt compelled to state the obvious. “Alex, I had absolutely nothing to do with-"

Alex cut her off before the CEO went any further. “Lena, we know that you didn’t give Kara something to intentionally hurt her. If anyone knows you love my sister, it’s me.” The agent said while rubbing Lena’s shoulder trying to assuage her anxiety. “We will get to the bottom of this and any help from you will make it easier for us to figure it out.”

The brunette nodded and they continued to the holding cells.

“When Kara woke up, she broke through the kryptonite restraints and nearly killed Winn and another doctor. So J’onn and a dozen other agents, ended up putting her in a holding cell until we can get this all sorted out. For your own well being, please don’t get too close to the glass. The power dampeners have been working so far but we don’t want to take any risks. We still have yet to establish just how powerful Kara really is.” Alex cautioned and they came to a stop at the entrance of the room.

Alex gave Lena an earpiece and told her to use it if she needed anything before heading back upstairs. Lena felt that it was a way for Alex to listen to eavesdrop on her and Kara's conversation more so than a protective measure. Once the agent’s footsteps sounded distant, Lena shoved the earpiece into her shoe, hoping it would muffle some of what the agent may hear. 

Lena walked slowly into the large room and glanced up into the cell containing the Kryptonian who had occupied her thoughts from the moment she saw the footage of her capture on the news.

_Kara._

The blonde’s eyes pinned Lena to the spot with their intensity. Dark blue collided with emerald and Lena had to take a deep breath to ground herself when she took in the sheer power that Kara seemed to exude.

Lena watched as Kara raked her eyes all over her body. Kara’s gaze was heated, a mixture of lust and contained rage. Lena could feel it intimately as if Kara was standing there touching her, stroking her wherever she saw fit.

It was intoxicating.

“Lena.” She husked in that smoky voice she’d been using since she’d been infected by the red K. It fell over Lena in a light caress and she shivered in response. “Do you see what they’ve done to me?” 

The CEO made her way slowly to the middle of the room until she was directly in front of Kara’s cell. “Kara, you never told me about red kryptonite. I thought we had no secrets between us anymore.” Lena said with a raised eyebrow and Kara smirked in response.

“That’s not a secret Lena, I’m sure you can find a video of me throwing Cat Grant off of her office balcony anywhere on the internet.” She said with amusement dancing in her eyes, “If you do, bring it down here, we can watch it together.”

Lena shook her head and bit her lip. “Kara, this really is no laughing matter.”

“It is actually.” 

“How so? You’ve killed someone.” Lena said breaking eye contact for the first time, “Brutally, I might add, and for what reason?” She asked while circling Kara’s cell.

“Because I wanted to.”

That stopped Lena in her tracks, and she looked back up to find Kara’s eyes locked on her. “What?”

“When I arrived to that alien’s lab, he had a bunch of kids restrained on beds being prepped for experiments. Some of them had been mutilated, others were just in shock, terrified of what they had either seen or heard. It made me feel a fury that I hadn’t felt for a long time and he deserved to die for his crimes.”

“But who are you to decide who lives and who dies Kara. Who gave you the right to play judge, jury and executioner?”

Kara grinned wickedly as she responded “The earth did Lena. Humans did. They look to me and Kal-El for justice. The sun empowers me, makes me strong and I was chosen to be a hero. Do you think those children he had been kidnapping felt sad when they saw him die?”

Aside from the narcissistic ramble, Lena was inclined to believe that no, the children were not sad to see that the monster who had been torturing them was killed by Supergirl. And yes, Kara had been right about the powers that had been given to Kryptonians on Earth, but it was a very twisted logic that Lena would not give Kara the satisfaction of agreeing to.

So, she remained silent.

Kara’s eyes stayed on her, watching her every move. “You know, every time I talk your heart skips a beat. When I say your name, your blood rushes. When I look at you, you have difficulty breathing.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and felt her nipples harden in response to Kara’s scrutiny and against her better judgment, she challenged her. “Your point being?”

Kara chuckled darkly, delighted that Lena seemed to have miss the point that under power dampeners and red sun light, the blonde shouldn’t have been able to sense Lena in any way. “You want me.” She teased.

“That’s not news.” Lena said unimpressed. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

Kara smirked. “Yes. But not like this Lena. Not as I am right now…” She trailed off focusing on the dry swallow the brunette took and how she averted her eyes. “The Red Kryptonite fascinates that brilliant mind of yours, and the fact that it makes me uninhibited, more powerful and ruthless, draws you in like a moth to a flame.”

Lena met her eyes this time. “I have always been drawn to you Kara.” She argued weakly, knowing that the Kryptonian had a point. She _was_ fascinated. She wanted to see all that Kara was capable of with the red K coursing through her veins. The scientist in her wanted to take Kara back to her lab and see how this form of Kryptonite affected the blonde’s brain chemistry. She wanted to understand its potency and was curious about the limits of Kara’s power. She wondered if, under the influence of the drug, Kara even had limits anymore. However, the CEO knew, against her dark desires, that she would need to create an antidote to bring the hero back to her senses as soon as possible.

“I can see your inner battle, and its why you and I found each other on a planet filled with billions of people. I know what it’s like to want to give in to the darkness but fight against it because it’s expected of you. I don’t want to fight any more Lena, I want to embrace it. You and I could set this planet right without the laws and restrictions of the DEO. We can give justice in a fulfilling way not just by putting away the criminals but ensuring that they will never act again.”

“Kara, what you’re describing is a dictatorship…”

“What exactly has the legal system of this planet done for it’s citizens? Is it not me and Kal-el that people cry out for? Hell, even the police and the government look to me and my cousin for help, because they are too weak Lena to think for themselves. Honestly, I should just leave and find a race more worthy of me.” Kara said as if she were talking about the weather and not authoritarianism.

Lena considered her words carefully before replying. “If you felt this way all this time Kara, why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Kara kneeled in the cell so that they were eye level. “You know that I live to serve others instead of myself.” The blonde said bitterly, crimson lines dancing across her tanned skin., flashing in the depths of her oceanic eyes like a firestorm in the middle of the sea. “Well, I’m done Lena, I refuse to live for anyone other than myself.”

Lena pressed her hands to the glass and gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved, searching for a trace of her beneath the darkness that had enveloped both her mind and body. 

She wondered if Kara’s heart had suffered the same fate.

“What about me? What about us?” The brunette whispered, blinking back tears. 

Kara traced the features of Lena’s face through the glass. Her fingers glided softly across it and Lena could feel the heat radiating from them even with an object between them. She lost herself in the blue of Kara’s eyes burning into her own and failed to notice the cracks forming from the slight pressure of the blonde’s touch.

“This is for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, critiques, kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	3. I said to the star, 'Consume me.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena begin to descend into chaos together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a playlist for this story if anyone is interested.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic violence and smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alarms sounded all around the DEO building, red lights blinked rapidly and metal shutters automatically descended to close off the entrance to the prison cells. Alex rushed into the lobby to see several agents gearing up and readying themselves to attack. She could feel the panic within them as the building rumbled and shook with pure, unadulterated power. Kryptonite weapons were in the hands of all except for J’onn and Winn.

A blur moved past them at the speed of light and all their guns went flying in the air. Distantly, Alex heard the sound of a strong clap and a wave that knocked the air from her lungs, crashed into her and sent her body into a wall. Several explosions were heard all around her, along with the terrified screams and cries of agents who dared to defend themselves.

Alex groaned, pain shot through her entire body from the impact of the shock wave and it felt like every bone in her body had been broken from her slamming into the wall. She felt blood trickling down the back of her neck and her last conscious thought was wondering how bad her head wound was before passing out.

J’onn saw Alex slump to the left against an office wall and fought his way over to her but was stopped by a beam to his back. It tore through his skin and he phased out to find Kara hoovering in midair above the chaos like a Goddess judging her subjects and punishing them for their crimes.

The martian transformed and collided with her body in an instant. They crashed together through the walls of the DEO building and out into the sky, where they traded blow for blow, flesh against flesh and he felt the seemingly endless flow of energy radiating from the Kryptonian.

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly, fueling the enraged blonde with it’s wondrous power.

There were few times where J’onn had felt fear in his life. The first was the realization that the white martians has massacred his entire race, leaving him widowed and childless. The second was ending up on earth, among people who would burn him alive if they saw his true form and the third was watching Supergirl, Kara, someone who he had begun to see as an adoptive daughter, look at him with disgust and contempt in her eyes.

The red kryptonite pooled in her blue eyes that were once full of warmth and happiness, darkening them with a savage fierceness that he had never thought he would see there. He searched Kara’s eyes desperately, looking for a trace of the blonde he had become so fond of, knowing she had to be in there somewhere.

“Kara Zor-El of Krypton, I J’onn Jones of Mars, implore you to remember yourself. Remember who you _truly_ are. Fight this evil thing inside you. You are stronger than this!” J’onn shouted over the wind that whipped around them and the sounds of the numerous sirens from the police cars now surrounding the DEO headquarters.

The corner of Kara’s lips turned up into wicked grin as her eyes glowed with her solar powered energy. “I know I am.”

J’onn couldn’t stop the fiery beams if he tried.

He could feel the impending heat from it sear a layer of his skin before he phased out and reappeared behind Kara. The blonde tracked his movement and turned around, releasing the beams this time into J’onn’s face.

The martian screamed in agony, phasing out again before his body was destroyed.

Kara remained in midair, her eyes searching the nearby areas for any signs of the green Martian. She knew she hadn’t killed him, but he had taken enough damage to his body to know not to challenge her again.

_He’s hiding._

Satisfaction caused a deranged smile to etch on the blonde’s features. She recognized that her powers had increased by such a substantial amount that she may just be the most powerful being in the galaxy.

She had spent so much time trying to please people, subjecting herself to being controlled, to hiding in plain sight. Not anymore.

_The world will know me. The world will know my power._

_And they will bow before me._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Maggie Sawyer pulled up at the steps of the DEO headquarters to find the building collapsing in on itself with glass shattered everywhere and a crater sized hole right in the middle of where the offices would have been.

A fleet of NCPD officers pulled up behind her and began to run inside, firearms in their hands ready to take down culprit.

Maggie slowly ventured inside, a sick feeling stirred in her stomach as she considered that this all had something to do with the reports on the news that she had seen earlier in the day.

It had shocked her when she saw the DEO fire over a dozen rounds of Kryptonite into the city’s hero and she had immediately sent Alex a text to see if everything was ok.  
  
  
**Alex (2:15 pm): No Maggie, everything is far from ok.**  
  
**Maggie (2:20 pm): Talk to me Alex.**  
  
**Alex (2:22 pm): There’s something wrong with Kara.**  
  
  
She had been typing out a response when the NCPD was called in for back up at the DEO headquarters. Immediately, Maggie left her office and sped to the building. She bypassed several traffic lights and caused a few potential accidents in her wake but all she could think of was her girlfriend.

The detective began desperately searching for Alex. Her heart beat an uneasy rhythm as she watched the paramedics begin bringing in body bags from the ambulances and collecting the dead. As her eyes scanned the room frantically, she spotted the unconscious body of Alex slumped against a barely standing concrete wall. 

“Oh my god, no!” Maggie exclaimed as she made her way over to the injured woman. She moved quickly and carefully, stepping as lightly as she could over the either dead or barely alive DEO agents lying on the floor. Her arms went around Alex as soon as she reached her. She checked her pulse, cursing at the light feel of it, and ran a hand through Alex’s hair.

Fear gripped her when she felt blood at the base of the agent’s scalp and she screamed for a medic. She cradled Alex in her arms until the EMT’s arrived with a stretcher. “Stay with me Danvers.” She whispered in the agent’s ear, holding back tears as they pedaled her away to a nearby ambulance.

All around her, body bags were being zipped up, few agents were still among the living and she turned when she heard the echo of heels clacking against the floors. 

Lena Luthor appeared through a doorway leading to the lower level of the building, wearing an expression of disbelief on her gorgeous features. “My god.” She said aloud as she took in the state of the building and the bodies being hauled away.

Maggie walked over to her slowly, “Luthor? Are you ok?” She asked. The CEO seemed to be in a trance and the detective didn’t want to startle her.

_Kara._

Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. From the moment Kara broke through the glass of her cell and used Super speed to get up to the main level, she had been in a state of shock.

The blonde was not supposed to be able to use her powers, let alone break through, what was supposed to be, impenetrable glass. Kara had done it with ease, a wicked grin on her face as she met Lena’s widened eyes.

“Stay here.” Kara had commanded her. Her voice sending chills down her spine and then in a flash, she was gone. 

Seconds later, Lena had heard the sounds of rapid gunfire, an explosion that rocked the entire building to its core and screams. Anxiety had made it difficult for her to breathe as she feared for both the lives of her friends and the Kryptonian she had planned to spend her life with.

Now, Lena looked around the building, taking in the damage, the bodies, the exposed wires crackling above her from the ceiling. The smell of death and fire filled her nostrils and the sounds of police sirens, and rapid footsteps of the paramedics working to save the living overlapped with the pounding of her heart.

“Luthor! Hey! Lena, snap out of it!”

The CEO blinked to find a dimpled NCPD detective snapping her fingers in front of her and staring at her with concern etched in her features.

_Maggie Sawyer._

“I’m here, I- I’m ok.” Lena said absently and the detective shook her head.

“No you’re not luthor, you’re in shock. Can you tell me anything about what happened here?”

Lena overcame the shock of the moment upon hearing that question directed towards her. She didn’t want to say or do anything to implicate Kara or herself and wisely chose to stay silent.

The detective watched as Lena began looking around again and could tell she was avoiding the question. “Luthor, does this have anything to do with Kara?” Maggie asked bluntly, beginning to put everything together in her own way. “She was arrested earlier, wasn’t she?”

Lena remained silent.

“Luthor!”

“Detective, I’m sure once you begin doing your investigation and interrogating the few survivors of whatever took place here, you’ll find the answers your looking for.” The CEO replied curtly, and began walking away from the shorter woman. 

Maggie reached out and grabbed Lena’s wrist yanking her back to meet her eyes. “Now you listen Lena. Look around you! There are people dead here, ok? Dead! Alex was just taken to the nearest hospital because I found her unconscious, bleeding and broken against a fucking wall! You are not going anywhere and since you don’t want to talk here, we are going for a nice ride down to the station! And you, not an agent or a bystander, **you** are going to give me the fucking answers I’m looking for!”

Before the CEO could respond, Maggie was pulling her outside and into the nearest police cruiser. The detective opened the rear door for her and told her to mind her head as she stepped in and took a seat. 

Maggie slammed the door after her and headed to the drivers side.

Just as Maggie slid into her seat and put the keys in the ignition, Kara landed on the hood of the car with the force of a boulder and the glass of the front window shattered all around her.

Lena’s heart stopped as her eyes met the enraged gaze of Supergirl. Kara’s power collected around her in a red aura and crimson glowed in her veins. She was dressed in a black suit that hugged every curve of her lithe body and the crest of El rested proudly above her left breast. 

She looked deadly and magnificent.

Behind her, Lena made out the sounds of the officers loading their guns. Kara’s only focus was her even as the police began firing at her as if she were their target practice. The bullets bounced off of Kara’s body like raindrops against concrete and she caught one in disgust before flicking it back to the bullet’s owner. It tore through the skull of the officer who let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to his knees.

The unit reloaded in a frenzy and began shooting at Kara with a renewed vigor. The Kryptonian however, focused once more on Lena, who sat in awe at Kara’s display of strength. The blonde walked forward and ripped the back half of the cruiser’s roof off.

Lena glanced up while Maggie pointed her own gun at Kara. The blonde ignored her and extended a hand out to her fiancee, her eyes intense with an unspoken question.

_Will you come with me?_

Kara looked at Lena as if nothing else existed and the brunette didn’t dare break the electric gaze between them. In all her life, Lena had always chosen to do good, to rebel against the darkness inside her. Now that very darkness was personified in a nefarious version of National City’s hero.

_Supergirl._

_Kara._

Lena didn’t want to do the right thing this time. She wanted to bask in Kara’s depravity and welcome her own and if they lost themselves to the pandemonium left in their wake, so be it. At least they had each other.

“Lena! No! Kara, what the hell has gotten into you! You just killed someone!” The detective screamed, trying unsuccessfully to draw Lena’s attention away from Kara.

She couldn’t though. Lena was captivated by the magnetizing blue eyes that were tinted by the red kryptonite traveling through the blonde’s veins. The crimson lines danced across Kara’s neck and face then retracted, as if they were teasing Lena into finding them again.

“Lena! Don’t go with her! Can’t you see that something is wrong?” Maggie questioned angrily, she was in complete disbelief that the CEO could truly be contemplating going with Kara in her current state. 

The brunette stood and reached out to take Kara’s hand.

“No!” Maggie yelled and in a panic, she pointed her gun at Lena. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lena warned as Kara pulled her up and wrapped her arm around her waist possessively. The Kryptonian’s eyes glowed as she finally looked at Maggie with an amused smirk playing at her lips.

“I would take the lady’s advice unless you’d like to end up with a burning hole through your chest.” Kara suggested coldly.

Maggie lowered her gun, knowing the odds were not in her favor. She felt her blood run cold at the sinister grin Kara gave at her silent acquiescence.

“Wise decision detective.” The blonde asserted before lifting Lena into a bridal carry. Maggie watched in horror as the CEO, willingly, curled her arms around Kara’s neck and gazed into her eyes with fascination, and dare she say it, desire.

Kara tightened her arms around the brunette and took off to a orchestra of gunfire that never reached her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“J’onn!” Winn shouted through the empty building that the tracker had led him to. His eyes searched the entire area until he found the martian in a dark corner breathing heavily.

“Winn.” J’onn groaned painfully as the tech kneeled to inspect his wounds.

The martian’s face seemed to be healing from severe burns and based off of his ragged breathing, he had taken some damage internally as well.

Winn shook his head, “I cant believe Kara did this to you. To us…” he trailed off sadly as he remembered watching the paramedics load dead bodies into the ambulances. When the blonde released the energy wave, Winn had hidden behind a column that took most of the impact but his fellow agents had not been as fortunate. Most were badly injured and some dead. Winn had also seen J’onn transform and attack Kara. He had managed to try following them outside but they moved too quickly for his eyes to keep up with.

The tech had ran back the DEO building and took a tracker from the lab, hopeful that he would be able to find everyone when things tapered down.

“Alex.” The martian’s deep voice startled Winn from his thoughts. “What happened to her?” He inquired.

“The last time I seen her, she was being taken into an ambulance. The NCPD had been called in for back up and Maggie was the first on the scene. She had the paramedics take Alex to a hospital, so i’m guessing she is in bad shape but alive.”

J’onn breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

Winn watched the Martian’s eyes fall shut and he realized J’onn needed to rest. “You try to get some sleep papa bear. I will be here when you wake up.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
James Olsen stood in front of the multiple television screens that decorated his office wall. Many CATCO employees were gathered around him, their eyes glued to the screens as they watched countless news reporters give their story of the events within the past hours.

**_“As you can see in the video, who we believe to be Supergirl, was taken into custody early this morning for reasons unknown. The hero then broke out of the cell she was in and attacked the agents of a government agency used to monitor extraterrestrial affairs. The NCPD was then brought in as back up and were also viciously attacked by Supergirl.”_ **

The news station played the footage of Supergirl landing on Maggie’s car, then flicking a bullet back at one of the officers who shot at her.

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the room and many began to voice their concerns.

_“This cant be true, Supergirl doesn’t hurt people.”_

_“Maybe it’s an evil clone.”_

_“Everyone has the ability to become evil.”_

James turned around and they immediately fell silent when he began speaking.

“Right now, we don’t have all the facts, so I suggest that we get back to work and I will do my best to get to bottom of what’s going on.” James stated and the employees returned to their desks.

He took out his phone and called Winn, the tech answered on the first ring.

“James..”

“Winn, what the hell is going on? Why did Kara attack the DEO and NCPD? Why-"

“Red kryptonite.” Winn answered tiredly. “Someone made new synthetic kryptonite and Kara was exposed to it.”

James ran a hand over his face and absorbed the information silently.

“Where are you?” He asked after a few moments.

“I’m in an abandoned building watching over J’onn. He fought Kara and she did a number on him James, but he managed to get away and now he’s healing.”

“She’s stronger than J’onn?”

“She’s stronger than Clark, remember? And now, she isn’t holding back her power.”

“So if J’onn and Clark can’t stop her, what the hell are we going to do Winn?” James sighed, frustration apparent in his voice. “I take it that the antidote we used before isn’t working either?”

“No. Because whoever created it, used an entirely different formula. But I know how we can get through to her James.”

“How?”

“We use Lena.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena hated flying.

Whether it was by plane, a private jet, or in the arms of her lover, flying was just not something she fancied.

The wind chill wrapped around her body and settled into her bones as Kara flew at a rapid speed, only slowing when she felt the brunette shiver in her embrace. Kara tightened her hold and came to a stop, hovering above the city.

The blonde felt Lena’s breath coming in quick pants against her neck. She could tell Lena was fearful of looking down, knowing that Kara was merely floating in mid air above the city. Kara wanted to expunge all of Lena’s fears. If she remained by her side, she had no reason to fear anyone or anything. Kara was more than capable of protecting her and Lena was the only one worthy of Kara’s protection.

Not her supposed sister or friends who turned on her the instant they discovered she had been freed from her sentimental emotions and would no longer bend to their will.

And certainly not the simple-minded humans who praised her name one minute and slandered it the next.

No, only Lena was worth her love and loyalty.

Only Lena, was worth saving.

“Lena…” Kara started softly, “Look down.”

“Kara I-I can’t.” 

"Lena, you have nothing to fear when I am with you.” Kara gripped her chin and Lena opened her eyes to meet the blonde’s dark gaze. “Don’t you know that by now?” She questioned in a low whisper.

The CEO did know. Kara exuded danger, power and madness all at once and it fascinated her that this hellish version of the hero she loved had found such favor in her that she would still protect her at any cost.

The least Lena could do was show Kara that she still trusted her and that she knew the blonde would never allow any harm to come to Lena if she remained loyal to her.

Lena turned from her and looked down at the populous city below them. Floating over it in Kara’s strong arms was quite a contrast from viewing from a helicopter or even her balcony. The metal and steel of the skyscrapers glinted in the warm sunlight the city was bathed in, cars sped by in the streets in an constant race to go nowhere and she could hear the distant conversation of the oblivious people walking along the pavement. Lena knew it paled in comparison to what Kara could see and hear but it was still a breath-taking experience as she took in the concrete jungle with all her senses.

“All of this, National City, Metropolis, America…” Kara trailed off as she looked down to gaze into Lena’s emerald eyes. “The world, will be ours.”

Lena’s eyes widened at Kara’s words and she cupped the blonde’s cheek. “Kara, tell me what you mean by that.”

“This world needs saving Lena. The people in it are lost, they don’t know who to trust or hope in. Their governments are corrupt, and their laws fail to protect them. That’s why they need me to save them and put an end to all the injustices and corruption committed daily.” Kara looked away from her then and directed her gaze over the city, focusing on the L-Corp tower. “Your company is one of the world’s leading businesses in technology, science and healthcare, but it has competition, people who are more interested in money than actually helping people on a global scale.” Kara stated factually, bringing her piercing gaze back to Lena.

The brunette nodded in response and Kara continued.

“Then it’s time we eliminate the competition.” Kara declared menacingly. “It’s time that the world knew the names of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor.”  
  
  
-

An hour later, Kara landed carefully on Lena’s balcony, her hands were on the brunette’s hips to steady her as she planted her feet on solid ground. Lena’s hands stayed curled around Kara’s biceps for a few moments before she pulled away, raising an eyebrow as she regarded the blonde.

“So, where did you get this suit from?” Lena inquired with a playful smirk on her lips. “Do you just happen to keep a dark suit around for the days you feel like committing murder and overthrowing governments?”

Kara laughed and the sound was so familiar that Lena’s heart ached for the hero she knew was still in there. The red kryptonite glowed then, creating an intricate lacy pattern across Kara’s tanned skin. It served as an eerie reminder of their present circumstances.

“My aunt left it for me when she was here.” The blonde spoke in a low voice, void of her previous humor. She looked grieved and Lena felt an overwhelming desire to console her. “Alex killed her.” Kara spat viciously, the grief replaced instantly by fury and bitterness. “My fake sister, killed my real aunt for wanting to make this world better.”

Lena narrowed her eyes wondering why she was never told any of these things that seemed to have occurred before she moved to National City. She decided to file it away mentally to be revisited when Kara wasn’t in a murderous rage. “I am no stranger when it comes to family betrayal darling, perhaps that is why you and I found each other.” Lena said softly, drawing the blonde’s attention to her. “Is it your intention, to finish what your aunt started?”

Kara clenched her jaw, pained by memories. “Yes.” She growled, “Had she not been killed, we would’ve been great together, and this world would not be on the destructive course it’s headed on.”

Lena stepped forward and closed the distance between them. “You…” Lena began while trailing her fingers up Kara’s arms which flexed under her touch, “are already great Kara Zor El.” She finished and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and drew her down for a kiss.

Their lips met desperately, crashing and sliding together. Lena licked over the blonde’s lips demanding entry and Kara groaned from the feel of their tongues battling for dominance. Kara slipped her fingers through Lena’s hair and forced her head back, kissing her deep and languid, drawing soft moans from the CEO’s hot mouth.

Lena lost track of time as they kissed, lost herself completely to the feel of Kara’s body against hers. The blonde’s hands roamed the soft curves of her body and she eventually felt herself being effortlessly lifted as she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist.

Kara’s mouth found her pulse point in her neck and began sucking at it. Lena arched into it and Kara’s name left the brunette’s mouth in a husky moan. The blonde replied by ripping Lena’s moist panties and tossing them carelessly onto the ground. Lena bit her lip, holding back another groan as she felt another gush of her arousal slick her inner thigh.

“I can smell you.” Kara whispered hotly against her neck and Lena groaned, rubbing herself shamelessly against the blonde’s clothed abs in search of friction. “I can hear how fast your heart is beating in anticipation of me fucking you again on this balcony.”

“Kara, please.”

The sound of her dress ripping and being yanked from her body made Lena rake her nails over Kara’s scalp and down the back of her neck, desperate to feel some part of the blonde’s body unclothed. Kara eyes were all over her body, her gaze focused and searing, as if she was committing Lena’s body to memory.

“I like you like this Lena, warm and naked for me.” She said while her mouth worked dark magic on Lena’s breasts. Kara’s tongue encircled her hardened nipples slowly, teasing louder moans from the brunette, more desperate pleas spilled from her soft lips, followed by a sharp gasp when Kara plunged two long fingers inside of her.

“Kara!” Lena panted as Kara thrust her fingers deep, hard and fast, in and out of her aching, wet cunt. Her muscles clenched around Kara’s fingers and obscene wet sounds filled the air as Kara pulled out and slid back inside with three digits, filling and stretching Lena deliciously.

“Rao, yes, Lena take it, take it.” Kara panted into Lena's neck as she rode her talented fingers expertly, screaming out her pleasure when Kara’s fingers curled against her pulsating spot. “Fuck, Kara, you’re so deep.”

“Yes.”

“Oh god!” Lena trembled, cursed and Kara kissed her, swallowed her moans as she felt her come all over her fingers. 

She didn’t stop. Didn’t allow Lena time to recover. Her fingers kept their relentless rhythm while her thumb found Lena’s neglected clit and rubbed her into another orgasm.

Lena took Kara’s insatiable desire, again and again.

Even as she felt herself overly stimulated, Lena let Kara sink to her knees and take her sensitive cunt in her mouth, sucking and licking her into oblivion.

Again, they existed in their own world, intoxicated with each other, drunk off pain and pleasure.

Until the sound of Lena’s front door being blown open, startled them back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	4. In the midst of mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on the run. Alex recovers and J'onn comes to a devastating realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Please heed the rating and tags. This chapter is quite a ride.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings cautiously. Her hand went to her waist reflexively, searching for the comforting weight of her gun until she realized where she was.

_I’m in the hospital._

Sitting next to her on an uncomfortable looking chair was her girlfriend. Maggie was dozing softly with an expression of confusion etched into her features and Alex reached over to stroke her cheek. The detective startled awake, her eyes only softening when she saw Alex gazing affectionately at her.

“Alex.” The detective breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over to kiss the agent. Alex met her lips softly then pulled back to gaze at her with a question in her eyes.

“Kara?”

Maggie frowned at the mention of the blonde. Remembering how she carelessly killed and destroyed the DEO building before somehow convincing Lena to go with her in the midst of mayhem.

“She has lost her fucking mind Alex. She damn near killed me for trying to save Lena from her. She murdered a cop and dozens of agents are here in this hospital with you either struggling for their lives or being pronounced dead.” Maggie answered angrily and Alex lowered her eyes in shame.

“Kara has been infected by red kryptonite and this version of it is the strongest ever created. It’s causing her to act without restraint.”

“Red kryptonite?” 

“Yes.”

“How many forms of Kryptonite are there?”

Alex shook her head. “We honestly don’t know but the red strips Kryptonians of their inhibitions and I think someone targeted Kara. I believe it came from her engagement ring.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, “Lena proposed?”

“They both did and they exchanged rings and somehow red kryptonite ended up in my sister’s ring.”

“Well, maybe Lena-.”

“No.” Alex affirmed cutting Maggie off. “She would never intentionally hurt Kara.”

“Kara is not the one hurting out here Danvers. Look at you, look at all the people who has been affected by this…” Maggie trailed off when Alex covered her face with her hands, clearly frustrated. “Lena may not have wanted to hurt Kara, but she comes from a family that has a personal vendetta against Kryptonians.” The detective stated. “Maybe that’s worth looking into.”

And that was the missing piece to the puzzle.

“Lex.” Alex surmised. “It was Lex.”

Maggie met Alex’s gaze and sat in silent contemplation. As a detective, her instincts were telling her that the agent was right. Lex had a hatred for Kryptonians, and no doubt had been told by someone in Lena’s circle that she intended to propose.

“We need to find the jeweler, see if he can provide us with some answers.”

“That sounds like a good start.” Alex replied groaning as she laid back against the bed.

The detective nodded then grew nervous for a moment. “Alex, I tried to get Lena to come with me to the station to answer some questions-

“The station?”

“When I tried to find out what happened at the DEO building she refused to answer me and I was angry, so I practically dragged her to a police cruiser and before we could take off, Kara dropped down on it and ripped the roof off then extended a hand to Lena in invitation.”

Alex looked away and gazed out the window. She didn’t need verbal confirmation of Lena’s choice. The young Luthor would always choose Kara no matter what state she was in. Even if the blonde burned the world to the ground, Lena would be found standing at Kara’s side amongst the ashes.

Realization dawned on her though that as a cop, Maggie wouldn’t just let them go and try to form a plan at a later time. The detective must’ve had an immediate reaction, which by the look on her face, she was deeply regretting. Maggie was avoiding her eyes and fidgeting and a cold shiver ran down the agent’s spine.

“Maggie…” Alex whispered, “what did you do?”

“W-we all love Kara, but she is a threat to society, I already told you that she killed people like they were nothing Alex!” Maggie yelled defensively. “We can’t allow an alien to go around without any moral compass guiding her no matter the circumstances!”

Alex turned to face her and the look on the redhead’s face caused the detective to end her tirade.

If possible, Alex looked ready to rip Maggie apart. Anger darkened the agent’s eyes and her jaw was clenched tightly.

“What did you do?” Alex repeated lowly and Maggie met her eyes.

“I called the FBI.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The front door was blown off its hinges and smoke flooded the apartment. Hardened boots stomped across vinyl flooring and distantly orders were being shouted. The leader of the squad advanced slowly and began reciting the Miranda rights.

“Lena Luthor, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal, under the-"

The FBI agent burst into flames before he turned into Lena’s grandiose living room. In a blur of inconceivable power, speed and light, the other agents shared his fate. Their bodies disintegrating into ash from the heat of thick fiery beams projecting from the eyes of an deranged god. Down the hallway, gunshots and screams could be heard with frantic retreating footsteps.

Kara tore through the escaping bodies of the agents with her bare hands. Her power gathering around her in a red aura and her eyes flashed gold as she released wave after wave of solar power obliterating anything in her path.

Lena had run to her bedroom and pulled off the tattered remains of her dress as Kara continued her assault. She put on whatever clothes she could find and went into the bathroom to calm herself.

She had been arrested many times before and had countless attempts made on her life but never like this. Still, it wasn’t fear that made her heart pound or her blood race. It was pure adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Kara had become enraged at the audacity the FBI had of breaking into Lena’s apartment and attempting to arrest her. She watched the way the blonde’s energy radiated off her creating electric static as she blasted through an entire squad of armed men. Lena had watched them all burn at the behest of her lover and she couldn’t deny her fascination with the sheer power Kara displayed.

The building shook, and she could hear her glass windows exploding with the force of the bullets shooting through them. The scent of burnt flesh and death filled the air and then an eerie silence ensued. Several moments passed without a single sound other than Lena’s heavy breathing. Concern caused her to throw cold water on her face and rush back into the living room to see Kara returning with blood splattered across her face and suit, a path of smoke and fire behind her.

Kara eyes still burned with rage and slivers of crimson trailed up her tanned skin as she stood in front of Lena looking every bit like a wrathful god favored by the sun and envied by the people. 

“Are you ok?” The blonde asked, the glow from her eyes fading away to her natural blues as she regarded Lena.

“Yes.” Lena replied, noticeably trembling from the experience.

Kara noticed and stepped forward, pulling the brunette against her body and letting her warmth seep into her. Lena felt slightly disturbed that she found solace in the arms of this newly born hellish creature that had taken over her noble hero, but she attributed it to her own depravity and madness. 

Kara held her close, possessively and whispered in her ear. “We need to go. There are more agents coming.”

Lena nodded, “Just let me grab a few things and I’ll give you some coordinates for a hidden property of mine.”

“Hurry.”

As Lena stepped away to begin collecting her things, a helicopter came into her line of sight outside the window and the minute Kara turned to face it, Kryptonite bullets tore through the blonde’s abdomen and she dropped to the ground, a painful groan escaped her lips.

“Kara!” Lena screamed and the helicopter drew closer, she could hear the reload of the machine gun and the agent appealed to her through the speaker.

“Lena Luthor! This is your last chance to surrender! Come out with your hands up and we will not harm the alien further!”

Kara’s wicked laughter cut through the words of the agent and Lena looked back down at her to see the solar energy radiating within her eyes again. “Stand back.” She commanded, and Lena moved as far away from her as possible.

“Humans and their guns.” The blonde sneered before unleashing a powerful wave of heat towards the aircraft.

“Oh shit!” The agents screamed before the helicopter exploded and collided with a nearby building.

Lena’s eyes widened and mouth was agape as she watched the destruction. Kara groaned again and turned towards her. “Get your things so we can go Lena.” She ordered again and this time Lena did as she was told.  
  
  
  
They flew for less than an hour.

Cradled against Kara’s chest, Lena listened to the strong and steady beat of her heart, but she could tell the Kryptonian was in pain. Their priority when they reached their destination was to get the kryptonite laced bullets out of Kara’s body, the second was to make sure they hadn’t been followed.

Lena was amazed that despite being exposed to kryptonite, Kara was still able to unleash a devastating attack on the FBI and fly to Lena’s hidden lab. She wondered if the red kryptonite had provided some form of immunity to the blonde against the lethal Green Kryptonite and power inhibitors that were used against her. The scientist in her was in constant fascination of Kara’s power and she wanted nothing more than to delve into the blonde’s mind and body to understand what was going on in it.

Kara came to a stop and landed softly on the solid ground of a cliff that overlooked the Nevada desert. She placed Lena delicately on her feet and rested her hands on her hips to steady her. They locked eyes for a moment and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. The blonde leaned down and captured Lena’s lips in a deep, languid kiss that ignited her blood and caused her to moan into Kara’s mouth.

“We were rudely interrupted earlier but I’m sure we can pick up where we left off.” Kara growled against Lena’s lips while her hands wandered down the brunette’s body and cupped her ass.

Lena chuckled, finding herself growing addicted to Kara’s boldness and only pulled away when she remembered the blonde’s injuries. “We have more pressing matters to attend to darling.”

“Your body begs to differ Miss Luthor.” Kara replied smugly. “I can almost taste your arousal in the air.”

The brunette bit her lip and turned away from the blonde. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device then pressed a button that was in the middle of it and a luxury smart home materialized in front of them.

Lena walked confidently towards the door, swaying her hips and listening to the blonde’s footsteps behind her. The door opened immediately, and the pair was greeted by the artificial intelligence built into the house.

“Good evening Miss Luthor and guest.” The A.I greeted them, the lights turned on and the house was warmed to a comfortable temperature.

“Good evening Hope, scan and identify the guest as Kara Zor-El, and authorize her for future access.” 

“Scan complete, good evening Kara Zor-El.” The A.I corrected, and Lena smirked finally turning to meet Kara’s impressed gaze.

“I must say, this is…” Kara trailed off taking in the grandeur of the smart home. The open plan and floor to ceiling windows that provided panoramic views of the desert and canyons surrounding them. “Astonishing.” The blonde finished and smiled as Lena preened at the praise.

“Thank you darling, now we need to get you cleaned up.”  
  
  
  
Kara was laying mostly nude on a comfortable med bed in Lena’s lab that was attached to the house and built into the same rock mass. The entire building was programmed with smart technology and was invisible to outsiders. Kara was struck with the realization that she and Lena were completely alone. No one could bother or interrupt them. There was no threat to Lena’s life or anyone trying to control hers.

They were free.

Lena brow was furrowed in concentration as she meticulously pulled the bullets out of Kara’s stomach. She watched as crimson and neon rivulets clashed for dominance across Kara’s golden skin, ultimately the red won out with the last kryptonite shard clattering into the bin beside her.

Kara’s body immediately began to heal, and the wounds closed by the time Lena had finished cleaning them. She looked up to find Kara watching her curiously and she raised an eyebrow at the attention.

“I could live the rest of my life with only you by my side.” The blonde’s eyes were dark skies and stormy seas peering into Lena’s soul as she spoke. “I don’t need anyone or want anything but you Lena.”

Lena felt tears pricking her eyes and she cupped Kara’s cheek. “It’s mutual.” She held up her hand, showing her engagement ring. “That’s why I said yes.”

“You said yes to a different me.” 

“I said yes to **all** of you.” Lena assured resolutely. “Altered, drugged, or drunk. Happy, enraged, sad. I love all of you Kara Zor-El .”

Lena felt strong hands moving against her hips drawing her closer, closing the small distance between them. Kara sat up and kissed her, softly at first then hungrily. The blonde’s lips were pressing into hers and her tongue was searching for any signs of deceit or betrayal of Lena’s words and finding none, she pulled back, satisfied and left Lena breathless.

Their eyes remained locked on each other for a long time until Lena became aware of the exhaustion in Kara’s blue depths.

She pushed her hands against Kara chest and the blonde fell back against the bed. “You need rest darling.” 

Kara’s eyes were closed as soon as her head hit the pillow and she nodded in response. “Just for a little while.”

Lena raked her eyes over the blonde’s body watching as the red radiated in her veins every few seconds before it rescinded almost shyly then reappeared in a different area. The brunette glanced at Kara’s ring remembering the theories that their friends had come up with regarding it and leaned against Kara’s ear to whisper a request.

“Will you let me run tests on you Kara? I won’t do it without your consent.”

Kara’s eyes opened slightly, and she met Lena’s eyes, “You can do as you please with me Lena. I trust you.” 

The brunette smiled at Kara’s reply and nodded. “Rest then. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Kara’s hand darted out to catch Lena’s wrist as she moved away from her. Lena turned to meet Kara’s penetrating gaze and the blonde’s words came out possessive and threatening. “You better be.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her and covered Kara’s strong hand with her own. “Kara, in the sky, hoovering above National City, you told me I had no reason to fear anything as long as I was with you…” She trailed off as she watched the fury that was etched in the blonde’s features fade slowly. “You have to realize that goes both ways. I am making a choice to be with you, no one is forcing me to do it and it’s a choice that I would make repeatedly if it meant being yours.”

Kara sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she succumbed to the exhaustion coursing through her body. “Ok.” The blonde replied after a few moments and she released Lena’s wrist as sleep claimed her.

Lena released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and brought her wrist up to inspect it. The skin there was pink and forming a slight bruise and her heart gripped at the sight of it.

She knew that the hero lying dormant within the Kryptonian’s mind would never harm her in any way and she wondered idly, if that part of Kara was slipping away.

Determinedly, Lena started prepping for the number of tests she planned to run on the blonde and began collecting the supplies she needed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, what you’re saying is, Lex somehow found out that Lena was planning to propose to Kara so he intercepted the jeweler with-.”

“Most likely money.”

“Or something life threatening.”

James coughed awkwardly as he continued his theory while looking at Winn and Maggie. They were all huddled into Alex’s small hospital room, J’onn included. The martian remained silent as he listened to his team try to string things together.

“Ok so, Lex either threatens or bribes the jeweler to use what looks like a ruby but is actually red kryptonite in Kara’s ring. Lena picks it up and unbeknownst to her, exposes Kara to it and she’s infected instantaneously.” James finished, glancing at Alex to see her reaction.

“But what if Lena knew? What if-.” 

“No. Lena didn’t even know what red kryptonite was Maggie.” J’onn interjected. “And there isn’t any reason for her to want to turn her fiancé into a psychopath.”

“She’s a Luthor J’onn, she could be playing for both sides of the fence.”

“Maggie!” Alex yelled, startling everyone. “First, Lena has never played on the side of her family because they have always been against her. Second, you don’t know Lena well enough to judge her!”

“I saw with my own two fucking eyes that she made a decision to go with your maniac Kryptonian sister Danvers. That alone tells me where her heart lies, and right now, it’s misplaced!”

“That wasn’t really Kara, you’re forgetting that her brain chemistry has been altered…” Winn emphasized while shaking his head. “Kara would never kill people Maggie and she isn’t actually targeting civilians, it’s just government agents who are trying to either stop her or capture Lena.”

The detective laughed humorlessly. “Oh, so that makes it ok? Look around you Winn. Where are we? We are in a hospital because your precious savior almost killed her own sister and your fellow agents. But you wouldn’t have known that because you were too busy running and hiding-.”

“Enough!” J’onn shouted bringing everyone’s attention to him. “We cannot quarrel amongst ourselves. That is not going to solve anything!”

A knock at the door interrupted the detective’s reply and she walked over to open it. A NCPD officer stood there with a gloomy look on his face as he delivered the news. “Detective Sawyer, I regret to inform you that the FBI failed in apprehending Miss Luthor, the entire team was killed by Supergirl and she and Miss Luthor are missing.”

“Oh my god!” Maggie said in shock and walked off with the troubled officer.

J’onn looked around the room and his eyes fell on Alex’s. “Listen, we all know that no earthly man, elements, or army can stop Kara. So, if we can all agree to not call on any more human reinforcements for assistance in order to minimize casualties, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“I think everyone present can agree on that J’onn, but Maggie is something different entirely.” James replied solemnly.

“Maggie just got a wake-up call. I wasn’t aware of what she had done until she told me after the fact. Otherwise I would’ve tried to stop her.” Alex told J’onn and he nodded in understanding.

“I’ll have a word with her when she returns. Right now, our main concern is both Kara and Lena. I’m going to go Lena’s apartment, well, what’s left of it, and see what I can find out.”  
  
  
  
The CEO’s neighborhood was on lockdown. Police had blocked off the side walks leading into Lena’s building and around it. The skyscraper that had been across the street was destroyed and firefighters were working fervently to put out the remaining flames. J’onn flew above the madness below and landed directly on Lena’s balcony, stepping through what once was a glass door into the apartment.

The scent of charred human flesh filled J’onn’s nostrils as he surveyed the damage. Glass and bullets lined the floors and the hallway looked as if it had been swallowed by an inferno. Each room was covered in a thick smog that J’onn was only able to see through thanks to his Martian dna and his eyes landed on something that seemed completely out of place.

_Green._

Kryptonite bullet shells sat in pools of blood in the middle of what may have been the living room. It was alarming to J’onn that somehow the FBI and maybe even the army, had somehow gained access to Kryptonite weapons and the Martian came to a chilling conclusion.

_Lex._

He could see Lex’s vision with precision. The red Kryptonite would cause Kara to go insane, exposing a part of herself that she suppressed, and the public would turn against her indefinitely for the crimes she committed. Of course, Lena would eventually follow suit and refuse to marry her, and the government would put Kara to death due to her being a threat to society.

_Then the world would be Kryptonian free._

Martian curse words filled the air as the pieces slotted together in one big finish. Lex would then be revered as a hero who saved the world from the clutches of evil and would most likely be awarded with absolute power.

It was a perfect plan that J’onn was determined to foil even at the cost of his own life.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The heat from the shower relaxed the tense muscles in Lena’s soft body. Excellent water pressure was a priority in any place Lena called her own, from the en suite in her office to the master bathroom in her penthouse, Lena made sure that the plumbing system was always state of the art and that her showers were without any disturbances.

It had been a long time since she had come to her residence in Nevada. The location she selected was motivated by the need to get away from things, to seek peace in solitary comfort, where no one could find her.  
Lena never thought that she would return as a fugitive, hiding from authorities with her drugged fiancée, who just so happened to be Supergirl.

That had never crossed her mind on her list of potential outcomes when she moved to National City.

And yet, it was all so addictive. 

Kara’s unrestricted power, her energy, her raw sexuality, had a pernicious effect on Lena’s own wicked thoughts. There was a part of her that wanted to feel guilty for the lives that had been lost but another side justified all that Kara had done. 

It was all for justice and protection.

Not the haunting smirk that Lena had seen ghost across the blonde’s lips when she exploded the agent reading Lena’s rights. Or the amusement that danced in Kara’s eyes right before she unleashed her heat vision on the helicopter.

_Because that would mean..._

_Kara enjoyed it._

_But Kara, her Kara, couldn’t enjoy killing._

_Could she?_

In her peripheral vision, through the steam filling her luxury bathroom. She saw a glimmer of red and she turned to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous creature who had captured her heart and soul and refused to release her.

The blonde was lounging lazily against the wall, watching Lena silently as she bathed herself. Kara was naked, and Lena dragged her eyes over the delicious sun kissed skin that was exposed to her and gasped when she saw what was between Kara’s legs.

A very thick, long dildo attached to a leather harness around Kara’s lean hips, jutted proudly at the apex of her thighs. Kara’s hand rested at the head of it and winked sexily when Lena met her eyes.

“Do you see something you like?” Kara teased, her eyes raking over Lena’s soft, wet body and the brunette felt it like a caress.

“Yes.” She breathed and raised an eyebrow. “And you darling?”

Kara smirked and licked her lips slowly then brought her piercing gaze back up to Lena’s.

“Yes.”

Lena slid the glass door open and leaned against the tiles. “Then why are you so far from me?” She asked huskily while running her hands over her body.

A low growl emitted from the blonde and she advanced towards Lena with hunger in her eyes. The closer Kara came, the more Lena was able to see the crimson swirling in her eyes, fusing with the natural blues of them.

It reminded Lena of fire dancing across the waves of the sea.

And she wanted to both burn and drown in them.

Suddenly Kara was in front of her, having closed the distance between them and she pressed her heated body against Lena. The blonde was instantly soaked from the spray of the shower and her hair fell in wet curls around her. Kara leaned down, close to the brunette’s mouth and Lena’s lips parted reflexively, waiting for Kara’s intrusion. They shared one heated breath and Lena ran her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip, the blonde groaned and ground her hips against Lena causing the toy to slip past her slick folds and on to her clit.

Lena shuddered and moaned, then bit down into Kara’s lip and the blonde dominated her mouth. Her tongue slipped against hers and lapped as if she were tasting her. Lena dug her nails into Kara’s abs and the blonde panted hotly into their kiss.

The brunette pulled away, kissed a wet trail down Kara’s body, and raked her nails over every inch of skin exposed to her. Kara’s eyes burned into her, watching her as Lena dropped to her knees and wrapped her elegant hands around the thick shaft of her strap.

A sharp intake of breath left Kara when Lena took the head of it inside her mouth and sucked her slick from it. Lena kept her trained eyes on Kara as she licked around the length and moaned when she felt Kara’s fingers slip through her hair. “You dirty, naughty girl.” Kara groaned and Lena tried to take the silicone back in her mouth, but Kara yanked her forcefully from it and she whimpered in frustration.

“You look so good on your knees for me Lena.” Kara said, her voice low and menacing, hitting Lena directly in her cunt and she felt an ache tear through her, making her clench her thighs together. “Please.” She begged and the blonde’s eyes softened as she slicked Lena’s dark waves back from her face.

“Please what?” 

“Fuck. Kara.” Lena pleaded desperately. The blonde chuckled lightly and guided Lena closer but still out of reach of what she wanted. “Please what?” She mocked cruelly and Lena growled at her, digging her nails in Kara’s hips.

“Let me suck it.” The brunette gasped. “Please?” 

Kara loosened her grip and Lena immediately closed her lips around half of the dildo and sucked it with renewed vigor, a goal in her mind to make the blonde fall apart in her mouth. 

Lena took several more inches into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down them. Kara couldn’t contain the moans that escaped her lips as she watched the brunette deep throat the toy expertly all the while maintaining eye contact with her. The shaft was slick with Lena’s saliva and wet sucking sounds echoed throughout the expansive bathroom. Kara lost herself to the sensations traveling through her and she yanked Lena’s head backwards hard and started thrusting the toy in and out the brunette’s wicked mouth.

Lena’s eyes rolled back as Kara took control of her. She plunged the length of the strap deliciously down Lena’s throat and pulled back, rubbing the shaft across the brunette’s eager tongue. Lena moaned around the toy and Kara smirked down at her. “You like this don’t you hmm?” Lena nodded. “You like me fucking your pretty little mouth?”

The brunette groaned and ran her hand over Kara’s abs. Lena had never felt so used and filthy before and the feeling was intoxicating. She looked up at the golden god above her and watched her muscles strain beautifully with her movements and Lena wanted nothing more than to please her. To worship her. To forget the world around them.

Kara was shaking now, and she braced a hand up against the tiles as she fucked Lena’s mouth in earnest and a guttural moan tore from her as she came.

“Lena, Lena, Lena.” The blonde moaned her name as if it were the only word in her vocabulary and threw her head back as the pleasure rushed her entire body and filled her brain with pure bliss.

Kara thighs slick as her orgasm flowed through her and Lena rushed to lick them clean, moaning at the sweet, heady taste of her lover on her tongue. The blonde’s grip in her hair was slack as she came down and after a few silent moments, Kara looked back down at her hungrily and Lena bit her lip in anticipation. Kara’s hand wrapped around her throat and pulled her up to her feet.

“Lena.” Kara breathed, “You’re mine.”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation as the brunette submitted.

Kara turned Lena around and yanked her back to her chest. Her grip tightened around Lena’s throat and she moaned as Kara pushed her against the wall. “Spread your legs for me.” The blonde whispered hotly in Lena’s ear and she spread them willingly. Kara lined up the toy with Lena’s dripping entrance and curled her fingers around the brunette’s waist as she pushed inside her in one long, deep stroke.

Lena cried out as she was filled. Her pussy stretched to accommodate the thickness of the shaft sliding against her walls and her nails scratched at the soaked shower tiles as Kara slid deeper filling her to the brim. “Oh my god. Kara!” She screamed when blonde bottomed out and thrusted back inside with a grunt. Kara’s hand tightened around Lena’s throat and she began pumping in and out of her open cunt hard and fast. “Good girl, yes take it. You’re taking it so well.” Kara soothed and praised her as she rammed into her, stretching her more and Lena’s vision swam as she was deprived of oxygen.

The pleasure had started somewhere distant, the moment Kara filled her and started fucking her, the sensations began flowing through her in climactic waves. Lena tried to stave it off, to run from the impending orgasm and prolong the fulfillment of her base desires but Kara, ever knowing, reached between Lena’s trembling legs and rubbed at her aching, neglected clit while releasing the strong grip on her throat.

“Come for me.” Kara ordered and Lena did.

She came screaming as Kara continued stroking her clit and pounding away at her spot, hitting it repeatedly while her orgasm flooded her body and sent Lena into a second one while she was yet recovering from the first. Kara turned Lena around to face her and kissed her, swallowing the brunette’s moans as her fingers rubbed and rubbed at Lena’s swollen bundle of nerves. Lena wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and let Kara ravage her, clinging to her desperately as she felt her strength leave her.

“Don’t leave me.” Kara whispered against her ear. “Please.”

Lena shook her head and cupped Kara’s face in her hands. “I could never leave you. You’re apart of me.” She reassured her and kissed her deeply, pouring her heart into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	5. The ego of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lex's plans being discovered, the DEO begins to make plans to intercept him. Lena is forced to make a decision and Kara takes her first step towards world domination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a chapter that is explaining past events and setting up for future ones. Lex is a main, not liked but necessary addition to the plot. There will also be some mentions of DC comic references in regards to Krypton. The story of Jax-Ur is a mixture of both comic and head canon.
> 
> *Chester King is a news reporter in the DC universe.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic violence. Dark themes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Five months earlier**

Lex stood in his lab looking at the elements that he had managed to fuse successfully after many failed attempts. From the moment one of his employees, whose name eluded him though the man had been working for him over a decade, had found a black rock shimmering at the base of a cave in the Anza Borrego desert and brought it to his lab for testing, he had been obsessed with researching it and finding it’s origins until he discovered it wasn’t earthly.

The older Luthor had ran his research against all the intergalactic data he had at his disposal and concluded that the black rock was a form of Kryptonite. 

He spent more time trying to hack through remnants of Krypton’s history found in the archives of other planets within it’s neighboring galaxies and studied his collected information on Superman’s DNA and blood samples to see how the black kryptonite would affect a Kryptonian.

What he learned was astonishing.

In one of his test tubes, he combined the blood of the supposed last son of Krypton with the black kryptonite and watched as the pools of blood split to different sides of the tube indicating that the rock would have an adverse effect on the source and cause a separation to occur.

Based on archived history from the planet Apokolips, there was a mad scientist on Krypton named Jax-Ur who experimented with different forms of Kryptonite and was the first to create a red version of it through radioactive manipulation of the green kryptonite. Jax-Ur sought to rid Kryptonians of weaknesses and would often try to merge the stones to create immunity against the deadly green. In Jax-Ur’s notes, Lex found that the scientist used red kryptonite to become uninhibited, which allowed him to think clearer and not worry about the many laws and restrictions the high council had placed on it’s citizens but to work free of shame and criticism thus making him known for advancement of nuclear weapons.

The scientist had been both shunned and renowned for his pure genius on Krypton but ultimately his ideas lead to the deaths of 500 people when one of his nuclear weapons accidentally targeted a nearby star. He had been banished to the phantom zone for eternity but his last project had been the discovery of black Kryptonite. 

Jax-Ur had found a way to inject his veins with the dust of the rock and expose himself to the red k simultaneously, resulting in what he called, the ultimate being.

In Lex’s studies of the scientist’s history and compiled data, he found a kindred spirt, though he was loathe to admit it, in Jax-Ur as he himself was shunned and restricted for his ideas on how earth could improve itself and protect it’s constant invasions by aliens.

But he was imprisoned and banned.

Meanwhile, two aliens from one of the most technologically advance species that had ever existed were hailed as Gods of this world. They could do no harm and were considered the earth’s saviors when deep down inside, Lex was convinced that they were more savage and viler than the very criminals they claimed to be saving the earth from.

Since Superman was in hiding, he believed it was his personal duty to expose his cousin for the demon she really was, he just needed a plan.

Initially he had intended to infect the air of National city with the dust of both black and red kryptonite but was aware of the Kryptonite air detectors the DEO had and knew they would alert Supergirl to the contamination. So, he patiently waited for another opportunity and decided then to indulge in his side hobby of keeping tabs on his younger sister.

He had her office bugged so he could easily listen to her conversations at L-Corp and had hacked both her phone and laptop to track who she was communicating with. He was disgusted to learn not only of Lena’s relationship with Kara but her intent of marrying the blonde.

However, unbeknownst to the younger Luthor, Lex formulated a plan when he found out that Lena commissioned the jeweler, who had been employed by their family for decades, to craft a ruby engagement ring. Lex had easily bribed the man to swap the diamond Lena had selected for the red kryptonite stone that he had managed to fuse with black kryptonite and all that was needed was the moment Lena slipped the ring onto the hero’s finger.

Then the world would see that Kara Zor-El was neither a savior or a hero.

She was a creature of instinct and base desire. A powerful being devoid of human emotion with a God complex worse than his own. 

And humans would come to the very man they condemned and slandered for liberation and he would finally be recognized for his efforts in truly saving mankind.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Present day**

J’onn’s apartment was now the new headquarters of what remained of the DEO. Winn’s station was in his living room and the tech was working unremittingly to find an address for the jeweler Lena had used. Alex was draped across J’onn’s couch after convincing the hospital staff to discharge the agent early and James had made his way back to Catco.

The martian had briefed everyone on his findings at Lena’s penthouse and explained his theory in detail. 

They were all in agreement that Lex was behind the hero’s exposure and that they needed to confront him.

“We just have to be smart about every move. I know what Lex wants but with Kara, I’m not so sure.” J’onn stated and took a seat opposite Alex.

“I know what she wants…” Alex started remembering in detail the conversation between Kara and Lena right before the blonde broke out of the holding cells. “She wants to overthrow the government and take over the world. Might sound a bit cliché for an alien but it’s the truth. Kara thinks that she and Lena can do a better job at providing justice and protection to Earth’s citizens than the systems already in place.”

J’onn sat back in his seat and sighed as he thought about Alex’s words.

“I hate to play the devil’s advocate here, but what if Kara is right. What if she and Lena can actually bring about a change to earth that works in everyone’s favor? We try out best to rid the streets of rogue aliens and criminals but most of the time, justice isn’t served because we hand them over to the government and we all know that ends up being a dead end.” Winn stated, still typing away at his keyboard.  
“But that doesn’t give Kara the right to kill people Winn. If that’s what she wants to do, fine, but she needs to go about it in a way where people choose her as a leader and not be forced to accept her as one. Democracy must prevail, otherwise Kara will be no better than the many dictators who ruled before her.” J’onn countered and the tech nodded in agreement.

“With Lena choosing to support Kara, I believe they have both the power and the resources needed to take over and create a new world order.” Alex said quietly. “And we cannot allow that to happen.”

“We won’t Alex, on way or another, we will find an antidote to bring Kara back to us.” J’onn assured her. 

“Guys, I have an address, it’s in Metropolis and currently open.” Winn announced and J’onn stood to his full height.

“I’ll go. I can make it to Metropolis and back in no time. You just keep trying to locate Lex and watch over Alex.”

“I don’t nee-.”

“Will do papa bear.”

Alex huffed against the seat cushions as Winn handed J’onn a paper with the jeweler’s address on it and the Martian took his leave.

A few moments of silence ensued before Winn broke it with a question.

“Is it weird that I have this urge to call Kara and tell her that we have this impending threat that we need her to take care of?” He asked solemnly.

Alex’s eyes watered and she closed them to prevent the tears from falling. “No it’s not weird. I-I miss her everyday.” The agent admitted, hating the way her voice broke on the last word.

Winn stopped typing and came around to face the red head, “Hey, you heard Papa bear right? We are going to get through this Alex. We’ll get Kara back, I promise.”

Alex wanted desperately to believe his words, but she always trusted her instincts and this time, they were telling her that things would never be the same.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Maggie’s phone vibrated angrily in her pocket and she knew who it was before she even glanced at the caller id.

“Mr. Luthor.” She sighed. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Well detective, you can start by telling me why I just watched Supergirl blast an FBI operated helicopter out of the sky on the news, and where the hell my sister is?!” Lex spat into the phone.  
“Sir, I did what you asked me to do, I called the FBI and told them to use the Kryptonite bullets you supplied them with. I don’t know how she managed to still attack them.”

“What I’m hearing detective is that the DEO, NCPD and the FBI are all incapable of subduing an alien, even with the weapons needed to kill her at your disposal.”

“Mr. Luthor that isn-.”

“And this is not what you had led me to believe detective. When I approached you, you had given me a guarantee that you would be able to have Supergirl killed and in turn I would have you promoted as chief of your department. Was that not the terms we agreed upon?”

Maggie clenched her jaw and looked around the office to make sure no one was eavesdropping on her conversation. “Yes.” She replied lowly.

“In order for me to hold up my end of the bargain, I need you to do precisely as I say. Is that understood detective?”

“Yes sir.”

“Now. Listen closely.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
J’onn knew something was off the moment he landed in front of the store. Winn had told him that the store was open for business, but the metal shutters were down, and the lights were off. J’onn teleported inside to find that the cases which would normally hold the jewelry as a display to the customer, was all empty and there was no lingering scent of humans.

This indicated that no one had been inside for a long time.

J’onn searched the entirety of the first level then went downstairs to the basement.

The martian was able to pick up on glittering diamond and gold dust that had not been cleared away. It littered the entire basement floor and as he drew closer to the jeweler’s workspace he noticed that the colors changed to something else.

_Red._

_Black._

And here, the smell of blood assaulted his senses. Enough so, that he concluded the jeweler was no longer living.

J’onn reached down and collected as much of the red and black dust as he could into a small vial and left, speeding through the air towards National City.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The sunlight poured through the floor to ceiling windows that surrounded the luxurious master bedroom, filling the room with an ethereal light and casting a warm luminescent glow on Lena as she slept.  
Kara’s arms tightened possessively around the brunette’s body as she regarded Lena’s beauty and undeterred loyalty. 

_Thank Rao I have found you._ She thought idly, tracing Lena’s lips softly with her thumb. _On Krypton you would’ve made a lovely bride for the house of El._

The blonde’s eyes darkened as she thought about her home planet. The pain of the loss was still so raw even with the amount of time that had gone by, she still felt it as if it had happened yesterday.  
An entire civilization more advanced in science and technology than any other planet in the universe destabilized and exploded, leaving Kara to grow up in a world several ages behind her own and forcing her to hide who she was really was to fit in with humans.

Humans who wanted to wipe aliens from the face of the planet. Humans who constantly needing saving and didn’t care who or what saved them, so long as they stayed hidden and lived in the shadows.

_Never again. I will never hide again._

Lena stirred softly in her arms and Kara nuzzled her neck. The brunette pressed into her lover’s touch and sighed contentedly. Kara’s low voice caused a shiver to run down Lena’s spine as she whispered into her ear.

“Wake up my love, we have work to do.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“From what I know about black kryptonite, it could be used to split a Kryptonian in two, separating the lesser and dominant personalities.” J’onn stated after having brought the samples back to Winn. The tech had tested them, and the system identified both substances as forms of Kryptonite.

“But it’s possible that fused with Red, it could join the personalities together to create a new being, and if Lex knew that, he definitely targeted Kara to turn her into this freakish version of herself.” Winn concluded while his fingers typed harshly at the keyboard. “We have to find away to cancel out both effects of the Kryptonite.”

“J’onn, you said that you saw blood in Lena’s apartment where kryptonite bullet shards were laying in. That means that even with those two types of Kryptonite being in her, Kara is still susceptible to the original form of it.” Alex theorized meeting the Martian’s gaze.

“Yes, though she was injured, Kara was still able to both attack that helicopter and fly her and Lena somewhere. But the Kryptonite bullets did manage to pierce her skin.”

“Then I think we need to expose Kara to enough Kryptonite that we weaken her and then find a way to lock her up until we find an antidote.” Alex said standing up to stretch. “Do you think we have enough hidden to pull that off J’onn.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure you fully understand how powerful your sister is.”

“I think it’s safe to say none of us do, but that can’t stop us from trying. We know what’s in her, we have to find away to get out of her.”

“We need Lena.” Winn stated causing both Alex and J’onn to turn their attention to him. “What? I believe we are a little out of our league here, we need a Luthor’s mind.”

“Yeah the problem with Luthors is that they are either homicidal maniacs or enraptured geniuses. Right now, Lena is blindly in love with Kara and she will not leave her.”

“I think we are all underestimating Lena.” Alex asserted. “Yes, she is in love with my sister but there is no way she is comfortable with Kara killing people, regardless if they are a government official or not. I think Lena has a plan of her own and she is trying to lower Kara’s guard enough to execute it. I just wished there was a way I could speak directly to her.”

“Well, have you tried texting her?” Winn asked pointedly.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. “No. I haven’t.”

J’onn handed Alex her phone wondering if this would do more harm than good. The Martian place a hand on the agent’s shoulder. “Be careful Alex.” He cautioned. “Love can make people do crazy things.”

Alex nodded thinking of her own troubled love life. Maggie hadn’t tried to contact her once since she left the hospital and it made her feel a sense of uneasiness about the detective. Her obsession with trying to get Lena to the station and subsequent call to the FBI seemed uncharacteristic of Maggie even if she had been upset over Alex’s injuries.

The agent decided to file that thought away for a later time and focused on sending the younger Luthor a text message.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“These are robots that I’ve programmed with the Hope A.I. She has the ability to control them, but all commands must come through me for approval.” Lena explained to Kara as they walked deeper into her lab. Lena had formed a small robot army in her spare time it seemed, and the blonde couldn’t help the smirk tugging at her lips as she thought about how much of genius Lena truly was.

“I created them to assist people with their everyday tasks. Shopping, laundry, running errands, you name it. They fulfill the needs of all, be it elderly, business owners, young, old, and they were set to be released after we complete the project on smart vehicles and homes-.”

“These humans don’t deserve you. All of your scientific breakthroughs and technological advancements haven’t gone much further than being acknowledged by National City and Metropolis, when they benefit the entire world.” Kara interjected suddenly, turning to her. “What do you say we leave this planet to its own fate and find a people worthy of us?”

Lena smiled appreciatively at the praise and closed the distance between them. “You are forgetting that I am human too Kara and I am very invested in making this world a better place in every way possible, for both human and alien alike. I want our world to become an envy across the galaxy due to not only it’s technology but also peaceful relations and a sense of security for all earth’s citizens and once we have accomplished that, I will follow you anywhere.”

Kara grinned, pleased by Lena’s words and pulled her flush against her. “I love you.” She stated and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Lena parted her lips giving Kara access to her mouth as her tongue slid inside. The brunette felt her knees buckle when Kara sucked at each of her lips and licked languidly over her canines, the roof of her mouth and over her tongue.

They pulled away breathing heavily and Lena met the blonde’s dark gaze. Kara’s eyes had nearly been swallowed whole by the red which had only tinted them the night before. Her veins glowed proudly in tune with each breath the blonde took, and Lena wondered if the red k had reached its maximum potential.

Kara’s attention had turned back to the robots, standing in perfect lines on display through the glass windows. “We’ll need more of them. Much more, if we are to be successful.” She stated and the CEO tapped Kara’s shoulder to meet her eyes.

“What are you planning Kara?”

“We are going to take over National City. I can’t be everywhere at once so having these bots assist me with locking the city down will work heavily in our favor. I’m sure by now, the government is declaring me a menace and eventually the DEO will have to give a statement attesting to all the good I’ve done for the world and how I’m under the influence of red kryptonite which had altered me before and they are doing all they can to find a cure. They’ll beg everyone to continue to have faith in a version of me that no longer exists.” The blonde replied lowly, narrowing her eyes. “I will never be under anyone’s control again. I will run this world, I will decide what is best for it and right now, the government has to go.”

Lena nodded as she considered Kara’s words. She knew that everything the blonde had said was correct. The news outlets were no doubt slandering Kara as they spoke and the remainder of the DEO would do what was necessary to eliminate the impending threat that Supergirl was now classified as, whether that was imprisonment or death, Lena was determined to prevent either from befalling Kara.  
“I have more robots awaiting activation at my labs in L-Corp and I still have many loyal supporters who would assist me if necessary. But we will need some powerful allies to see this done globally.”

Kara smirked, that would be the easiest part. However, she wasn’t ready to reveal that to Lena just yet.

Instead, she focused on a priority that would prove to be more important than anything else.

“Back at your penthouse, I had been shot by kryptonite bullets which made me realize, the military has kryptonite weapons, and I’m sure Lex was their supplier.” Kara spat his name venomously before she continued. “I need a suit that will protect me from them but will allow me to be agile and not slow me down in any way.”

Lena hadn’t even thought of her brother until now and her mind began working frantically as she pieced things together.

_Had Lex been behind all of this? And if so, why?_

“Kara, why do you think it was Lex who supplied the military with Kryptonite?”

The blonde scoffed, “Because he hates me, he hates my kind and he probably found out somehow that you and I are engaged which means-.”

“He wants to kill you. Oh my God, it was him the entire time! He created the red kryptonite, and he used the ring to expose you to it!” The brunette shouted angrily. “How could I have been so stupid?”

Kara’s hands gripped her shoulders firmly. “Lena stop it. You are not stupid.” The blonde asserted wiping frustrated tears away from Lena’s cheeks. “He used you, he’s a manipulative bastard and it’s time we put him in his place.”

“He could’ve killed you Kara!” Lena sobbed, unable to contain her sorrow. Kara frowned and shook her head. 

“But he didn’t, and he won’t Lena. Lex underestimated both my power and my intelligence and now it will be used against him. He thought that the red k would drive me beyond my senses, unable to think and act only on impulse. What he doesn’t know is that he freed both my mind and my heart from the clutches of sentiment that kept me in line and subservient to the DEO and Earth’s laws. My mind is now the clearest it has ever been and has helped me to realize my true purpose of being sent here. He didn’t anticipate that he was unleashing a God.” 

The brunette stopped crying as she listened to Kara’s words. Lex’s plans had ultimately backfired on him, instead of killing a Kryptonian, he had risen one from under the spell of humanity and now he would reap the repercussions of his actions in sorrow. 

Lena would personally see to it.

“I’ll design you a suit that will be the envy of the world.” Lena promised with renewed vigor in her eyes.

Kara grinned manically and Lena felt her body ache at the sight of it and she bit her lip in response. Why was Kara’s madness so appealing to her? Was it the darkness, that was always threatening to consume her, pushing her towards her lover’s unhinged mania?

Or, was it the simple fact that Lena liked it.

The blonde’s hand drifted downward to Lena’s hips and pulled her close against her warm body. Lena relished in the heat and power Kara exuded, it was like being embraced by the sun.

“Lena…” Kara whispered low and hot against her ear. “You’re going to need a suit too.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alex opened the door to her apartment to find Maggie waiting for her on the couch. The detective was sitting in the dark, a look of horror etched into her face.

The agent took a deep breath and joined her girlfriend on the couch. The air was thick with tension and Alex ran a hand through her hair wishing she had poured herself a drink before she sat down.  
“I’m glad you’re ok. I had gone back to the hospital to check on you, but they said you were discharged.” The detective said softly.

“Well they couldn’t have kept me there if they wanted to.” Alex replied smiling and Maggie sighed heavily. “That’s one of the things I love about you Danvers. You’re always sure of yourself, you never let things get you down and you always chose to do the right thing.”

Alex shook her head. “I don’t always do the right thing Maggie, I just try to not to let my emotions cloud my thinking.”

The detective met her eyes and Alex could see she was holding back tears. “I did something, that I wish I could undo but I can’t and now…I’m disgusted with myself.”

Just then, Alex’s phone began ringing but she chose to ignore it, trying to support Maggie as best as she could. “Whatever you did Maggie, we will work through it, we all have reasons for doing the things we do.”

“You’re right, but you are going to hate me.” The detective stated as tears fell from her eyes. “All of you will.”

Alex’s phone vibrated angrily against the countertop and she held up a finger to Maggie. “One minute. Just let me see what this is about.”

Maggie didn’t respond.

Alex checked her phone to see a message from Winn that caused her more anxiety then she felt prior to seeing the text.

**Winn Schott (5:09 pm): Turn on your television.**

The agent grabbed the remote off the coffee table and hit the power button, knowing that it would be on a news station.

Her heart stopped and she forgot how to breathe as she read the breaking news headline.  
  
  


**SUPERGIRL’S IDENTITY REVEALED. INTERVIEW WITH NCPD DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER AT 7PM.**

  
  
  
“Alex!” The detective was standing now, her eyes puffy and red from crying. “I’m sorry I-.”

 _No. This isn’t real. This can’t be happening._ Alex thought as she stared at Maggie in disbelief.

Alex’s phone rang yet again. This time it was J’onn.

“Danvers.” Alex managed to say as she answered the phone.

“Alex. The FBI are all over Kara’s apartment. We have to get over there right away!” The Martian exclaimed and the agent conceded numbly.

“I’m on it.”

Alex hung up and pierced Maggie with a look of disgust and rage. “You’ve broken my heart.” The agent told her and grabbed her keys. “You better not be here when I get back.”

The door slammed before the detective could reply.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara hovered high in the sky. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sounds of the world. Humans talking, arguing, moaning. Vehicles screeched at stop lights and motorcycles sped on highways. Waves crashed against beaches and children laughed carefree and innocent as they played with their friends.

_They were all oblivious to the impending war that would change their life as they knew it._

Distantly Kara heard a bloodcurdling scream and she focused on the source of it. She flew directly to the apartment to find a woman being held at gunpoint by a burglar. His friend rummaged through the woman’s closet and dressers, taking anything valuable and sticking it into a bag.

“Alright we are finished here, why don’t we have a little fun with the girl before we go to the next one.” He stated running a perverse gaze over the woman’s body.

“Yeah. I’ve been a little pent up lately.” The gun holder chuckled and kissed the side of the woman’s cheek. “What do you say blondie? Want to play with us?”

“I don’t think she does.” Kara replied loudly from the balcony causing both men to turn around. The blonde smirked sinisterly. “But I do.”

The man holding the gun pointed the gun at Kara and began shooting at her, stopping once he seen the bullets bounce off her body. 

“S-supergirl?” He said before an iron fist connected with his face and sent blood spouting from his nose. He dropped to his knees screaming and the other man charged Kara in anger. A kick sent him flying into a wall and he too ended up on his knees clutching his stomach.

 _Weak, disgusting creatures._ Kara thought as she regarded them. _The world will be better off without you._

“Kara?”

The blonde’s eyes widened as she heard her name come from the victim’s lips softly.

Kara’s eyes pinned her to the spot and the woman pointed immediately to her television. “That’s what Detective Sawyer said your name is, Kara Danvers.”

The kryptonian turned her attention to the screen to find Maggie conducting an in depth interview with Chester King. The detective went in detail about how Kara had been adopted by the Danvers family and was a refugee from the planet Krypton.

“She’s been living among us, living better than most actually and is a revered news reporter for CATCO. Kara hides in plain sight in order to keep her Supergirl persona a secret while she acts like a savior to us when we don’t even need her to and now, she’s killing us and has no respect for Earth’s governments or the laws put in place to protect us. She has even kidnapped Lena Luthor and we are working around the clock to find her.”

Kidnapped? Lena’s a bit a too old to be considered kidnapped. Kara thought amusedly.

The interview continued as Chester asked how long Maggie had been aware of Supergirl’s identity and Kara grew bored quickly.

_I should’ve killed that bitch when I had the chance._

Kara turned her attention back to the still frightened woman who was now attempting to call the cops on her phone. She rolled her eyes and sent a beam of heat vision at the device causing the woman to scream.

“Don’t you think if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already?” The blonde asked lowly and the woman screamed for her to get out.

Kara turned her attention to the two burglars who were unconscious and battled internally about leaving the woman to her own fate or doing away with the original problem. She decided to blow off a little steam by dragging the men by their shirts to the balcony and took to the sky.

The cold air hitting their faces rapidly caused both men to wake up. They each began screaming and Kara stopped her ascension, hovering easily over the city as the men began yelling obscenities at her.

“Let us go you Kryptonian bitch!” Exclaimed one fool.

“Take your shitty alien hands off of me!” Said the other.

Kara smiled sweetly down at them. Slivers of red kryptonite danced across her face as she thought of many ways she could dispose of the trash in her hands before going with the most obvious one.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

She opened her hands and watched them fall. 

_Watched as their expressions changed from smug ignorance to disbelief._

_Watched as gravity pulled them back to the earth at an accelerated pace._

_Listened as the air filled with their hysterical screams and pleas for help._

_Listened as their hearts beat a frantic rhythm as pure terror gripped them._

_Listened as their bodies hit the concrete._

Kara couldn’t deny the sense of satisfaction that filled her though her efforts had gone unappreciated. As usual, humans did not know what was best for them and she was eager to relieve them of that burden.

_You will all see that I have been chosen to lead and guide you._

Her mind drifted back to the betrayal of one Maggie Sawyer. Based off her statements, it sounded like she was reading a script that had been given to her and she was certain the writer was Lex. However, Kara failed to see what would drive the detective to work with her enemy and decided to find out the answers herself.

The blonde set a rapid course to Maggie’s apartment.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena sat in her lab amazed at the results of Kara’s blood test. The CEO was grateful for the bit of alone time she had in order to work and review Hope’s findings from the day before.

“Multiple substances have been detected in the blood of Kara Zor-El. The most potent of them are Red synthesized Kryptonite and a rare Black form of Kryptonite. LuthorCorp database records show Black Kryptonite is an original form of Kryptonite native to the planet Krypton. It can be used to split a Kryptonian in two.” The A.I explained. “However, it seems the two types have been fused to create a new form and its exposure has altered the brain chemistry, cell structure and blood components of Kara Zor-El.”

Lena processed the information silently. Kara was more powerful due to the fusion of two separate compounds of Kryptonite and they both worked to cancel out the Green form giving Kara the strength to fight the effects of it. The red also seemed to suppress the human side of Kara and bring out the base alien side of her which was the exact opposite of what the blonde did before. 

There seemed to have been two sides of the Kryptonian that were brought together by this new form Lex created, and instead of destroying her, it rebirthed her.

Now, Lena had to make the decision of either finding a way to reverse engineer Lex’s creation or to live with it. 

There had to be an antidote and since Kara had guaranteed her that she would be gone for a day, Lena was determined to find it, not for the sake of anyone else but the hero that she was sure was still ever present in Kara. 

A few hours into her work, she decided to take a needed break and check her phone. She was shocked to see a message from Alex.

**Alex (2:03 pm): Are you still with us?**

Lena knew the reason for that question. The DEO was trying to determine whether she would still help them in finding a cure. She knew they needed her, as they lacked both the resources and the genius needed to combat this form of Kryptonite. But truly, none of that mattered to her. What mattered to her was the long-term effects on Kara that had yet to be determined and getting revenge on her brother for starting this mess in the first place.

However, Lena was a Luthor by blood. And what was a Luthor if not multifaceted.

**Lena (9:06 pm): Always.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	6. Amid lightning and raging winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie pays the ultimate price for her betrayal and Kara begins phase one of her takeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic death of a minor character.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“What have I done?” Maggie repeated to herself for the umpteenth time. She was driving erratically as she recalled the stricken look on Alex’s face. The detective thought maybe if she was given a chance to explain herself that her girlfriend might understand her side, but she was wrong on all angles and she knew that she had just lost the love of her life.

Somehow, she managed to get to her building. Her vision was blurred by her tears as she made her way up the stairs and inside her apartment. Maggie leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes, willing this nightmare, that she had played her part in, to go away.

“Hello Maggie.” A cold, scornful voice greeted her causing her eyes to fly open, she reached behind her and pulled out her gun that had been preloaded with Kryptonite bullets.

Kara stepped out of the shadows and used super speed to knock the gun out of the detective’s hand, it skidded across the floor and the blonde’s hand wrapped around Maggie's throat. 

The detective tried to no avail to fight Kara. She dug her nails into the blonde’s face and tried to kick her, Kara forcefully turned her around and tightened her steel grip on her throat then laughed mockingly in her ear.

“Kara! Let me go!” 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip you apart.” 

Maggie struggled to breath, tried to ram Kara’s face with her head but felt herself becoming weak from lack of oxygen.

“Who are you working for Maggie? Is it Lex or Lillian?” Kara demanded loosening her grip only for a response.

“Lex. It’s Lex.” The detective wheezed out and Kara released her, stepping away to pick up the gun that was loaded with Kryptonite. Maggie rubbed at her throat and coughed but kept her eyes trained on Kara as she inspected the weapon.

“Why are you working with Lex?” The blonde asked as she made her way back over to the detective. “You don’t like me anymore?”

“I never liked you, I tolerated you for your sister.” Maggie spat and Kara smacked her with her own gun, sending Maggie crashing into the door from the force of it. 

Blood filled the detective’s mouth and she met Kara’s enraged gaze. The blonde’s blue eyes had been nearly swallowed up by the red kryptonite coursing through her veins and her jaw was clenched tightly. “Do you know how many times I have saved your pathetic life? Do you know how much time I have spent fighting for all of you who are too weak to take care of your own problems?”

“The DEO and NCPD did just fine before you arrived here Kara and they will continue to long after your gone.” Maggie felt like the left side of her face was swollen and her head ached terribly, still she got to her feet and stared Kara down fearlessly. “You bask in the attention that the people give you for being a hero but now that they have seen your true side and they know who you really are, they will never idolize you again Kara, you are nothing more than a super powered criminal.”

Kara grinned maniacally and yanked Maggie towards her by the hair. She towered over the detective and forced the shorter woman to look up at her. “You sound more like a Luthor than Lena does.” Kara stated vehemently, “Tell me detective, was your betrayal worth losing my sister? Whatever Lex promised you, was it worth the loss of your life?”

Maggie’s eyes widened and grew wet with tears as she began shamelessly begging Kara for her life. The detective told her everything, her reasons for working with Lex, his ultimate goals of having her killed and Lena apprehended, and how he planned to turn the entire human race against aliens.

Kara listened to her words, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. “You are a part of everything wrong with this world. You have no loyalty in your heart and instead of trying to progress in your department normally, you were willing to have me murdered and my fiancé imprisoned all for the sake of a promotion. You’re despicable.”

“Kara please don’t kill me.” Maggie sobbed, “I-I can change-.”

“The blood of those FBI agents is on your head and now, yours is too.” 

“Kara, your sister will hate you for this!” Maggie cried angrily, struggling to get out of the blonde’s grip.

Kara’s power began collecting around her in a dazzling display of red and black electric static and her eyes blazed with solar energy and pure rage. “Then that is her burden to bear”

“No!” Maggie screamed right before Kara released an explosive beam of energy centered at the detective’s heart. The wave ripped through her chest and out of her back and Maggie’s lifeless body crumpled to the floor beneath her.

Kara turned and looked around the apartment using X-ray vision to find that it had at least three hidden bugs. Someone was watching and listening, and the blonde stepped into the middle of the living room and spoke out loud.

“I’m coming for you Lex. Do you hear me? I’m coming for you.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Director Jones, agent Danvers, by orders of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, you both are under arrest for withholding information regarding the alien criminal previously known as Supergirl now known as Kara Danvers. You have the right to remain silent-.”

“This is bullshit!” Alex shouted furiously as she and J’onn were cuffed and led away from Kara’s apartment. They had arrived too late, the FBI had been through Kara’s belongings, read some of her journals and collected photos that confirmed the information given to them by Maggie and it was more than enough to lock them away.

“Let’s just talk about this!” J’onn exclaimed and was struck in the side of his head by an FBI agent’s gun. 

“Nothing to discuss Alien, when you’re hiding your identities and trying to rule over us.”

“We work with you guys! Not against you! Just a few days ago we helped you find an alien that you couldn’t track down for months!” The martian exclaimed. “And now you want to lock us up?!”

The FBI agent gave J’onn a strong punch to the gut and screamed in his face. “You don’t question your superiors you alien piece of shit and we don’t have to explain anything to you! Now move!”

“No!” J’onn bellowed and transformed, easily breaking his handcuffs. The agents all immediately began firing at him and Alex kicked the man holding her in the shin, causing him to drop to his knees in pain then she turned and sent a knee to his face. J’onn phased out and reappeared behind the agents shooting at him and disarmed all of them faster than they could blink. 

They all threw their hands up in surrender and J’onn took the keys off one them to free Alex’s hands. “Let’s get out of here, I’m sure they are calling for back up.” Alex nodded and J’onn pulled the agent to him and phased outside then flew back them back to his apartment.  
  
  
“They know everything Winn. Everything that I have fought to protect about my sister, they know it all and they are going to expose it, including things about me and my family.” Alex explained to the tech grievously, raising her glass of scotch to her lips. 

“This is a huge fucking mess.” Winn said shaking his head. He glanced up at J’onn who was staring at Alex in concern, his features were etched with stress but the Martian remained silent, deep in thought.

“What are we going to do guys? If the feds want us captured, Kara is still under the red k’s influence and the DEO has been destroyed, we really are out of options.” Winn asked, looking back and forth between Alex and J’onn.

A few moments of silence passed between them all before J’onn spoke up.

“We stay together and lay low for now. I’ll figure something out.”

Alex finished her drink and refilled the glass. She had never been filled with so many emotions at once before. She was heartbroken by both her sister and her girlfriend, the world was going to hell and her family’s life was about to be exposed leaving her with no choice but to call her mother.

The agent sat down on the couch and met J’onn’s eyes. “I need a minute alone, if you guys don’t mind?”

They both nodded and went into J’onn’s bedroom.

Alex took out her phone and breathed a small sigh of relief to see a response from Lena though it did nothing to abate the concern that she had for the brunette.

Lena’s life would be affected by this too. Kara had no doubt written many entries in her journal about the Luthors and her relationship with Lena. However, she had the distinct feeling that the key to fixing Kara lay with Lena, as she would be the only one able to get close enough to dispense an antidote to her. She wondered though, what would Kara do if she felt that Lena was betraying her? 

She hoped that the younger Luthor would be able to protect herself.

But more importantly, she hoped Lena would do what was needed to save the world.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**“Miss Luthor the assembly of the fortified suit for Supergirl has been completed as well as the augmentations of the second generation Lexosuit.”**

“Very good. Begin preparations for activation of the hope bots in National city.” 

**“Yes Miss Luthor.”**

Lena had been working tirelessly at designing Kara’s suit and adjusting the one she had taken from Lex. She also studied Kara’s blood samples and ran several tests of her own and concluded that the most effective way of cancelling the effects of both the red and black kryptonite was its pure and non-synthesized green form. 

The problem was, for it to work, the kryptonite would need to be injected into Kara’s veins and Lena knew she would be the only one capable of doing it.

It would require using the trust that she had built up with Kara from the moment she had been exposed until now against her, in an act of betrayal that may or may not be the last thing Lena ever did. The thought of it had caused anxiety to settle on her for the entire day but she worked through it, meeting Kara’s needs and her own for the upcoming battle for the city.

There had been two people Lena had spoken to since she and Kara went into hiding. The first was her best friend Samantha Arias. Sam had listened as Lena relayed the events of the past few days via an internet chat and had been genuinely concerned for Lena’s well being but in agreement with some of the things Kara had been adamant about changing.

“I may not like how she wants to go about it but I’m definitely down for a change in the way the government handles crime and poverty. I think the city has been a lot safer since Supergirl came on the scene so if she wants to completely take over, I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem mostly is its going to be quite a hostile takeover and there may be a lot of lives lost. Kara is extremely powerful and with them deeming her an enemy of the state, the government is going to try to do everything possible to stop her by any means necessary and they are not going to take the fact that she is a Kryptonian who could either freeze them alive or melt their skin from their bones into consideration.” Lena explained as she continued running tests on the suits.

“Oh yes, that should work. I could see the headlines now. Lena Luthor, sister of the megalomaniac Lex Luthor, pleads with the government to allow an alien to rule the United States.” Lena glared at the screen when Sam broke out into a fit of laughter. “Yes, well you can obviously see how inane that sounds.”

“Maybe this will be your way of doing better for the Luthor name than you’ve been able to. If some of this pandemonium gives way to an era of peace and Supergirl is responsible for it…what could anyone really say about that?”

“Most people view Kara as a murderer with a severe god-complex right now, even after all the good she’s done for the world. Darkness always overshadows the light and I can guarantee you no one will ever forget the path she took to make earth a better place. No matter the reasons.”

“Spoken like a true Luthor.” Sam noted. “Well if it makes you feel better, I don’t view Kara as a murderer especially if the red kryptonite is what caused her to lose her inhibitions and not be the DEO’s lap dog anymore. If she wants to change this planet for the better, then I say let her do it, but my main concern is you Lena, what if Kara starts to lose control of herself?”

It was a valid question, and one that had been constantly on her mind. Enough so that by the end of the day, Lena stared at a syringe that contained a double dosage of Kryptonite and knew that it would be enough to stop Kara should the need arise. 

The truth was, she not only feared for herself, but she feared for Kara and decided that having a countermeasure in place, if all else failed, was for both of their protection.

Regardless of how she felt about it personally.

The second call she had made was to her mother.

Lillian had called her at least twenty times and Lena hadn’t returned any of them until the older Luthor had sent a text message.  
  
 **Lillian Luthor (4:50 am): Have you seen the news today Lena?**  
  
The text message had prompted Lena to bring up a stream of the local news on her laptop and her eyes widened at the headlines. Maggie Sawyer had done a tell all interview that not only revealed who Supergirl really was but the truth about the DEO and Lena’s personal ties to both the agency and Kara.

As a result the FBI had ransacked Kara’s apartment and found a diary among her possessions which revealed intimate details about their relationship as well as information about her adoptive family and anxiety gripped Lena’s heart as she realized that the government would now most likely try to arrest both Alex and Eliza for their association with the blonde.

Lena begrudgingly called her mother and the older Luthor picked up on the first ring.

“Are you still with the alien?”

Lena rolled her eyes and tightened her jaw. “The alien has a name mother and seeing as we are engaged to be married, you should start using it.”

Lillian laughed humorlessly into the phone. “Do you really think your brother and I are going to let you marry a homicidal alien whose sole purpose now is to take over the world? If so you are sadly mistaken Lena.”

“If either of you try to hurt Kara in anyway-.”

“Kryptonians are not gods as much as they like to think they are. Every being has an Achilles heel and we know how to wound hers.”

“Did you know what Lex’s plans were mother?” Lena questioned sharply, her grip tightening on her phone. 

“Sadly no, but he has come to me and revealed everything.”

“He came to you because he failed and Kara is much too powerful for him to control in any way and now that she knows this was all his doing, she is going to go after him.”

Lillian chuckled into the line and Lena wished she could go through it and strangle her.

“You have to be wondering about the long-term effects of the synthetic kryptonite exposure Lena, especially since it also contains the black form which we know little to nothing about. What if it turns your beloved alien into more of a monster than she has already become?”

Lena was already prepared for that, it was a reality she had no choice but to face but she would never admit that to her mother.

“She won’t. She’s stronger than that.” The brunette affirmed, trying to convince herself of her own words.

“You don’t truly believe that, do you Lena?” Lillian challenged mockingly. “I didn’t raise you to be blinded by something so feeble as love.”

“No mother you raised me to be immune to love but fortunately for me, I learned that the last thing I would ever want be, is like you.” Lena spat viciously. “Goodbye mother.”

“Lena, wait-!”

The brunette disconnected the line, not wanting to hear any more of her Lillian’s manipulating thoughts or relive the coldness of her childhood. The only warmth she had ever felt growing up had been from Lex until she realized he thought she was just a weak little girl that he could toy with for his own entertainment. It had taken her years to get over the trauma of being raised in the Luthor household and she overcame most of it with help from Kara. The blonde had loved her fiercely and fought for their relationship when it had almost ended. Lena was grateful to Kara and their friends for showing her what love really was and that she did not have to go through life heartless and alone.

It was that same love that Lena was fighting for now. She was determined to not lose Kara under any circumstances and see that their friends survived this ordeal. 

But there was one evil that had to be eradicated and Kara would be the one to stop it.

And she would do it with Lena by her side.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Welcome Kara Zor-El.” Announced Kelex as Kara entered the Fortress of solitude. She regarded all the weapons that Superman had collected with a wary eye, fighting the urge to destroy them all and get what she came for but decided against it. She thought it would be best if she took the time to study the weapons so that she could build a better defense against them and made a mental note to bring Lena there one day. 

She ventured deeper into the fortress and came to a stop in front of the key to all her plans, grasping it in her hands with sinister smirk etching across her features.

_Myriad._

_I owe it to Krypton and the aliens residing on this planet to protect them from the threat of humanity. Humans do not know what is best for them and I was sent here to guide them and save them from themselves. They need to know that the alien race is their superiors and by submitting to us they will have the peace that they desire._

The blonde began reprogramming the device to only effect aliens and adjusted the frequency to low as it began connecting to the millions of extraterrestrial minds around the planet.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Mom, I need you to find somewhere to hide as soon as possible. The FBI is on their way there to arrest you, I don’t know if you have been watching-.”

“Alexandra, take a breath.”

“Mom, no, we don’t have time for this-.”

“Alex. You need to calm down.”

“Everything is going crazy right now, Kara has lost her fucking mind, the DEO has been destroyed, the government is against us, and my girlfriend…” Alex trailed off as she her voice broke, full of suppressed emotion. “Maggie betrayed us. She betrayed me.”

“Alex.” Eliza sighed softly as she heard her daughter sob into the phone. “Alex, I know what’s going on and I left the house awhile ago. The FBI is there now but they will not be able to find me. I’m safe, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Eliza’s words eased some of the anxiety that had been troubling Alex and she managed to calm herself enough to begin talking again. “Kara was exposed to red kryptonite and that’s what started all of this mom.”

“It was the Luthors who started this dear. Kara is just a pawn in their plan for world domination. Believe me this chaos would’ve happened one way or the other.”

“But now it’s causing civil unrest. Humans are back to their xenophobic ways and aliens are fed up with being targeted and discriminated against. Now the government is trying to arrest anyone who knew about Kara and eventually it’ll become alien sympathizers. It’s a war brewing mom, and it’s only just begun.”

Eliza considered her daughter’s words a moment before speaking. “I have faith that your sister will overcome the effects of the red k, and once she does, she will help to reunite everyone against the noxious threat of the Luthors.”

Alex shook her head at her mother’s optimism. “They aren’t the only threat mom. Kara is too, she wants to replace the world’s governments with one of her own, and I am afraid of the lengths she will go to see her plan through. The red k is like a drug and the human side of Kara is being suppressed and replaced with her Kryptonian side. She is so full of rage and infallibility and I can’t reach her like that. I just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Alex, we have had these talks before, well maybe not under these particular circumstances but both you and your sister have been at death’s door before and you overcame that. I know it looks like Kara is lost to her own darkness, but I firmly believe that the hero inside her is still there, she just needs to see it. Do not give up on her but most importantly, do not give up on yourself.”

The agent smiled despite the feelings of despair that gripped at her heart and mind. “Thanks mom. I-I really needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome dear, stay safe and we will talk soon.”

Alex was just hanging up the phone when Winn burst into the living room, his eyes wild and frantic. “S-something is wrong with J’onn.”  
  
They both ran into the bedroom to find J’onn in his martian form on his knees gripping his head. He seemed to be speaking in another language that sounded familiar to Alex but she couldn’t place where she had heard it before.

“It’s Kryptonian. H-he just transformed and started speaking in Kryptonian and gripping his head.” The tech explained and Alex came near to him whispering his name softly.

“J’onn, J’onn can you hear me?”  
  
  
It had been a long time since J’onn communicated telepathically with anyone. When he felt a presence pushing into his mind he immediately put up his mental walls to block the intrusion until he realized where it was coming from. Kryptonian symbols danced across his consciousness and a voice he knew almost as well as he knew his own began speaking.

Kara.

_Together, we are one. We can claim this planet for ourselves. We can usher in a peace where you will never have to fight again. Join me._

No. 

J’onn fought against her calming voice, knowing it was only a façade for the asperity that was now ever present in the blonde’s tone. She was coaxing aliens to join with her in taking over the world’s governments, using a saccharine voice to lull them in.

And she was using myriad to reach them.

In Kryptonian, he questioned her. “Is this how you plan to change the world? By mind control Kara Zor-El?”

She appeared to him mentally, her eyes crimson tinted and deadly. The red Kryptonite radiated in eerie twisting rivulets across her skin and her lips were curled in a cruel smirk.  
Her voice sounded throughout his mind without her lips moving. Silvery and dripping with honey.

_Do not resist me._

“I will resist you Kara, with every fiber of my being. You cannot do this. You cannot force us to bend to your will. We deserve to choose our leaders as do the people of this planet.”

_You belong to me._

“Kara don’t…don’t do this.” J’onn pleaded as he stared into the blonde’s eyes. “This is what your Aunt wanted but even she seen the error in her ways. Don’t take free will away from us.”

_You took free will away from me J’onn. I never did as I wished, I always did what you wanted me to do. I never lived for myself, I was your slave and you the ever-righteous master but now J’onn, the tables have turned. I have been reborn, and never again will I allow another to dictate what is right or wrong for me._

“Kara.”

_You will fight for me. One way or the other. Why not join me willingly? Together you and I could make this world the envy of the entire universe in both power and politics._

“Kara this isn’t the way to do this.”

_You will fight for me._

“No!” The martian screamed and suddenly Kara, the symbols and the presence of myriad, vanished as if they had never been there at all.

But Kara’s words echoed in J’onn’s mind and was imprinted in his soul as if she had branded them there.

_You **will** fight for me._

Kara had said it as if it were inevitable. As if she knew that despite his best efforts, he would submit to her.  
  
Suddenly J’onn became aware of Alex and Winn yelling his name and clutching at his shoulders. He mentally searched again for myriad but found not even a lingering trace. He reached out again to Kara and was met with a block.

“I’m here.” He said finally to the agents. “I’m here.”

“J’onn? Oh my god, you freaked us out. You were muttering in Kryptonian and then you started yelling.” Alex cried as the Martian stood to his full height and took his human form. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“Me either Papa bear. It looked like you were being attacked.” The tech noted and J’onn nodded in agreement.

“I was.”

“By who?” Winn and Alex inquired simultaneously.

“Kara.”

Alex frowned and Winn’s eyes opened wide in shock. “Kara? How?” The redhead asked searching J’onn’s eyes.

J’onn sighed deeply. “She using myriad.”

“What!”

“Based off what I saw and can conclude since both of you did not fall under its influence , she has reprogrammed it to only effect aliens and I think she is going to use it to take control of National City.”

Silence filled the room.

J’onn looked at each of their stunned faces and stepped towards Alex. 

“We cannot allow Kara to have an army of mind-controlled aliens at her disposal. She’ll not only take over National City but the entire world.” He said solemnly, tears shining in his eyes.

The agent met his gaze and panic filled her. “What should we do?”

“We are going to have to kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you Kara will not die in this fic.
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	7. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic smut. Please heed the tags.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“We are **not** killing my sister!” Alex roared in J’onn’s face clearly outraged. “We do not kill people J’onn! We detain, we question but kill?! Kill?!”

“Alex listen to me, if Kara succeeds with using myriad to turn aliens against humans, it will be an apocalypse, a shift of power that will change this world as we know it. She will stop at nothing to reduce the governments to ash and she will rule with an iron fist. No one will be able to stop her.”

“We can stop her without killing her J’onn!”

“I always feared that Earth would meet its end at the hands of a Kryptonian, be it Clark or Kara and now my fears have become a reality. We cannot view her as anything but what she currently is.”

“What she currently is J’onn, is sick.” Winn stated sadly. “And we have to find a way to heal her before she takes this any further, but I will not kill her. There has to be another way.”

“There is no other way! It’s either her or us! Don’t you see, with her controlling my mind she could force me to kill both of you and do you think she would feel anything? No! The red k has already destroyed the Kara that we know and love and what’s left is something cruel and evil that doesn’t give a damn about your lives!” J’onn yelled looking back and forth between the two agents. “Do you think I want this? Do you really believe I want to kill Kara or hurt either of you?”

“If you think I will idly stand by and let you kill my sister then you don’t know me at all J’onn and based off of your resolution to this issue, I don’t think I have ever really known you.” Alex spat angrily and stormed out into the living room, she grabbed her things and left, slamming the door on her way out.

Winn and J’onn gazed sadly at one another and the tech shook his head. “Your fear about Kryptonians, was that the reason for the amount of Kryptonite that the DEO kept on hand?”

“I have known Clark for a long time Winn, and I saw his enemies use many things against him, namely different types of Kryptonite. He had his moments where his inhibitions were lowered, or his brain chemistry had been altered and the destruction left in his wake was catastrophic. Then the same had happened to Kara and I was forced to have measures put in place to protect the earth from whatever posed a threat to it. Be it a human or an earth grown alien.”

Winn scoffed in disgust and glared at the Martian, “So you have always been ready to kill a Kryptonian should the need arise?”

“No. Winn, that’s not what I meant.” J’onn replied to the tech’s retreating form as he made his way out of the apartment as well, leaving J’onn alone with his own thoughts.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“This suit has been designed with both steel and titanium. It will help with the amount of damage you’ll take from bullets and bombs while still actively protecting you from any Kryptonite exposure. It’s also been fortified with nanotechnology and will repair itself the moment damage is detected. In the event that you were taking damage quicker than the nano bytes could repair, a back up suit will be activated, still shielding you from Kryptonite but not hindering you from performance until the original suit is successfully mended.” Lena explained as she showed Kara her newly designed suit. “I hope it meets your expectations darling.”

Kara’s wicked grin showed that she was more than satisfied by Lena’s work. “This goes beyond anything I ever expected Lena.” She looked down at her fiancé in awe. “Your brilliance will be known throughout the universe. All will be envious of your genius and they will come to pay tribute to you.”

“I don’t care about what others think or say about me Kara, as long as I remain highly thought of in your mind.”

Kara chuckled and pinned Lena against the glass window, her hands firm against her waist. “You’re lying Miss Luthor.” The blonde whispered hotly against her lips. “You do care, you enjoy it when someone praises you the way I do. When people come to you knowing they cannot go to anyone else to get something done. When articles and newspapers laud you for your business acumen and your fierce determination to rebuild your family’s company and make it known for it’s good deeds.” Kara’s hands slid up the brunette’s torso and cupped her breasts that were straining against the fabric.

“But when a bad article is written about you, denouncing you, grouping you in as a villain because of your last name…” Kara trailed off and ripped Lena’s blouse open. The brunette groaned and Kara kissed into the exposed pale flesh of her neck, licked down her throat and bit into it. Lena cried out and slipped her fingers into Kara’s hair holding her there as Kara sucked a red mark into it. She pulled away and lifted Lena up easily, the brunette’s legs wrapped reflexively around her waist and Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s ear and continued. “You begin thinking about ways you can get back at them don’t you Lena? The darkness stirs in you the moment people underestimate you for being a woman or ridicule you for not being able to surpass your brother’s accomplishments. You want to crush them beneath your heels and rip out their tongues for having the audacity to ever say such terrible things about you.” Kara pressed her body between the soft thighs of the brunette, mere inches away from where she ached, hot and wet for her.

Lena wanted to continue to deny it. She wanted to curse Kara for knowing her so well. For knowing the depravity of her soul. For exposing her darkest desires and making her feel empowered by them. She raked her nails over Kara’s back in response, unwilling to voice her known truth.

“Kara.” Lena husked and turned her head to face her. “Kiss me.”

The blonde kissed her hungrily, ravished her mouth as if she were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Kara licked against her tongue and tangled her hands in her inky strands. They moaned hotly into each other’s mouth, and Lena bit and sucked at the blonde’s bottom lip. Lena fingers searched at the back of Kara’s suit to zip it down so she could touch more of her golden skin and groaned in frustration when she couldn’t find the zipper.

Kara chuckled pulling Lena abruptly away from the window. Using superspeed, she made it to their bedroom where she deposited the brunette unceremoniously on to the King sized four poster bed. Kara stripped out of her suit slowly, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. The brunette’s gaze was smoldering as Kara stood before her nude and unabashed, smirking as her fiancé’s eyes lingered on her abs. Kara advanced on her predatorily and she shred Lena of her remaining clothing until she lay naked and wet beneath her.

Lena pulled Kara down against her body and they each moaned from the contact. Their breasts pressed together as their lips met messily and hot and Lena surged up and pushed the blonde down on her back. She straddled her and ran her hands over Kara’s body, then replaced her hands with her tongue, licking a wet trail from Kara’s throat to her breasts and lingering there as she sucked at them. The blonde arched up into Lena’s mouth and nails dug into her ass, leaving delicious crescent shaped marks into the soft skin. Lena continued downward, licking over Kara’s abs and spreading her legs to expose her aching cunt.

She teased her, licking and biting at her muscular thighs, purposely missing the blonde’s throbbing center until Kara’s strong hand gripped the back of her head and guided her to where she needed her, a whispered please, on her lips. Lena conceded willingly and spread Kara open with her fingers, then greedily began licking over the length of her swollen clit. The blonde arched beautifully off the bed and Lena glanced up to meet her pleasure clouded eyes. She continued, mercilessly licking at every bit of flesh exposed to her, circling Kara’s clit with her tongue then sucking the tip of it, never breaking eye contact as Kara writhed and moaned beneath her. Her chin was coated in the blonde’s sweet slick as she sucked the nub deeply into her mouth and Kara began to rock desperately into her tongue, her cries increasing in volume and Lena knew she was close.

She pressed a finger against Kara’s entrance and it slipped in easily, her tight walls gripping at the long digit as she began thrusting it in and out of the blonde’s weeping pussy, curling it against the soft spot she had been searching for while she continued her assault on Kara’s clit, flicking her tongue over it as she sped up her thrusts inside her.

Lena watched as the pleasure flowed through Kara’s entire body and she gripped the sheets with one hand and Lena’s head with the other. She chanted Lena’s name as if it were the only word her mind could hold on to as everything was lost to her. Kara came with a shout and Lena pulled her finger out of her and filled her back up with her tongue, licking at her fluttering walls as she filled the brunette’s mouth with her come.

This was the true power Lena craved. The ability to make this goddess, full of tenacity and vigor, fall apart against her mouth and fingers. Lena reveled in the taste and feel of Kara and feasted on her until the blonde pulled her up and kissed her, deep and languid, stealing Lena’s breath away. Kara sank three fingers inside Lena and the brunette’s arms linked around her neck as she rode them hard.

“You’re so fucking wet Lena, so wet for me.” Kara groaned against her lips as she fucked her, filling her with a fourth digit and spreading her open as Lena threw her head back and took her. Kept taking her when Kara forced her on all fours and pounded into her from the back with a strap on. Kara had a tight grip on her hips as she made her take every inch of the dildo, stroking inside her from the head to the base and rubbing her clit with her talented fingers.

It was so good. So good that tears leaked down Lena’s eyes as she came and came all over Kara. The pleasure seemed boundless and unending as Lena fisted the sheets and Kara purposely hit her spot repeatedly, even when she screamed, even when she felt like she couldn’t take anymore. Kara pushed her limits and marked her body in angry, passionate red lines. 

_You are mine Lena. You are mine._ She heard Kara whisper when the blonde finally tired and collapsed on top of her. 

_Yes. I’m yours._ Lena thought before everything faded to black.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lex sat in the President’s office feeling slightly irritated as the man rambled on about the threat Supergirl possessed to national security. He was only there because Lillian had insisted that he go and pitch his solution to the President and see what he would decide to do. 

“I never thought that it would come to this, but we need your help Mr. Luthor as you have experience in dealing with Kryptonians.”

Lex smirked and took a sip of the drink that had been offered to him upon arrival. “How may I be of service Mr. President?”

“How would you propose we got rid of Supergirl?” He asked desperately, looking at Lex with hope in his eyes.

“Well, that depends, what would you be willing to do to neutralize this threat?” Lex inquired while running a hand over his beard.

The president stared into the eyes of a man that he knew was the devil incarnate and placed the fate of the earth in his hands. “Anything Mr. Luthor. Anything.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“He said what?!” James asked in disbelief.

Winn and Alex looked at the reporter sadly. “J’onn wants to kill Kara. Well, he claims he doesn’t _want_ to but he _has_ to because of myriad.” The tech explained while shaking his head. “I honestly don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“Kara’s using myriad?”

“Yeah. It makes sense honestly, she is going to need reinforcements if she plans to take down the government and most aliens are settled in the United States. She used it at a low frequency a few hours ago and it effected J’onn, but he fought against it. I think Kara was testing it out to see what would happen and who knows what the results were.”

They were sitting in James’s office at Catco, each had a drink in their hands, and they all wore the same expressions of indignation. 

Alex’s eyes were suddenly drawn to the multiple televisions that lined the back wall of the office as all the channels were suddenly showing anti-alien protesting that was going on across the nation. Several businesses had been looted and aliens were being dragged out of the cars and beaten in the middle of the street during traffic jams. Xenophobic graffiti was sprayed and painted on alien homes and signs calling for the arrest of Supergirl were in the hands of many angry protestors.

“Oh my god.” Alex whispered shakily. “What is happening?”

Following Alex’s line of sight, both Winn and James eyes widened as they watched the pandemonium unfolding within the nation.

A presidential address cut through the news broadcasts and every screen was filled with the solemn face of President Phil Baker and James reached across the table for the remote and unmuted the sound, surrounding them with his bumptious voice.  
  
  
**“My fellow Americans, I appear to you with a heavy heart and regret to inform you that the hero known as Supergirl has been classified as a threat to humanity and a terrorist bent on world domination. We, the people, cannot allow the rule of an alien over our planet and call for the immediate elimination of Supergirl and arrest of any allies or friends of hers who are withholding information about her whereabouts.**

 **Also, effective immediately, a curfew will be put in place for all aliens. They will not be allowed outside after 5pm and cannot gather in groups larger than ten. The alien registry will be opened to all individuals who want to know who is among them. This is to prevent any further lies about identity or background from ever occurring again. The American people have been manipulated, misled and used by aliens and we are here to say, enough is enough. As a precaution, martial law is in effect for National City which has been revealed to be the home of Kara Danvers, once known as Supergirl and now known as a public enemy, to keep the citizens safe. We are living in uncertain times, but with the help of the military, the state, and Lex Luthor, we will prevail.”**  
  
  
James looked over at Alex and Winn, shaking his head as their eyes met. “Lex.”

Alex raised her glass to her lips with a frown. “He’s made his first move and I’m afraid of what Kara’s will be.”

“I’m starting to think that we are going to have to pick a side. The DEO is destroyed, we don’t have enough manpower to fight either one of them, and honestly I want to be on the right side of history.”

James turned and looked at Winn. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I will never be on the side of Lex Luthor. I’ll never be anti-alien, and I may not like the way Kara is going about bringing in a change, but I don’t think we should be against her anymore.”

Alex glared at the tech but he continued. “What the president just declared, was war Alex. War on aliens, war on alien sympathizers and death to Kara.” He said sadly. “The question we have to ask ourselves, is who do we want to fight for?”

The agent ran a hair through her hair and sighed, downing the contents in her glass in a manner of seconds then slamming it down on the table.

“This is bullshit!” Alex screamed in frustration. “When is this going to end?!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lena walked down the hall to her lab, her eyes searching for any signs of Kara. She had woken up to an empty bed and cold sheets and immediately went in search of the blonde after she had showered.

Distantly, she heard a television echoing throughout the hall, and when she finally reached the lab her guess was confirmed.

Kara stood looking immaculate in the suit she had designed for her. It was stained dark blue and red, the colors of Kara’s Kryptonian house with the crest of El resting against her chest, honoring her lineage, and the material of it was titanium, strong and durable, bulletproof, like its owner.

Kara’s hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders and her eyes were intense and focused on the television screen. Lena reluctantly tore her gaze away from the blonde and looked to the source of Kara’s attention. President Baker was giving a deplorable address to the people as the Nation seemed to be tearing at the seams from the tensions between aliens and humans.

But the one sentence that struck her like the force of a stray bullet was. _“We are living in uncertain times, but with the help of the military, the state, and Lex Luthor, we will prevail.”_

Lena’s jaw tightened and anger bubbled deep within her, hot like lava, ready to burst free of its entrapment.

“It has begun.” Kara stated lowly. Crimson lines danced across her neck and ebbed up towards her tanned cheeks before receding.

“Indeed, it has.” Lena replied before turning to face Kara, admiring her once again. “You look very handsome darling.”

Kara met her gaze and preened at her comment, a small smirk played at the corner of her lips. “Why, thank you.”

Lena chuckled and stepped towards her, “You weren’t in bed when I woke up, I was worried.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know. But I will anyway.”

Kara smiled genuinely at her before the warmth in her features faded and a hardness took over. “They are targeting aliens now as a way of luring me out, not realizing what it truly means to awaken the beast.”

Lena looked back up to the screen where they were showing clips of riots, humans throwing Molotov cocktails into windows of alien owned business and setting fire to warehouses that were known to be home to the alien homeless. 

“They will all pay for their insolence. I will make them wish they had never been born. Humans think they are superior simply because the earth is theirs and most of us are refugees and have no homes to return to. They think we are indebted to them, but they forget our power, they forget our unity, and they will soon see the error in their ways.”

Lena felt disgusted at the treatment of aliens that was being tolerated by the government and the backing of her brother, but she felt nervous about the implications of Kara’s words.

“Kara, I know you are angry, but I need you to promise me something.” The blonde looked down at her, and Lena was struck again by the intensity of Kara’s gaze. “Don’t kill anyone.” She pleaded. “Please?”

The blonde’s eyes darkened, and she responded in a harsh whisper. “What?”

“You can dole out justice without leaving a trail of bodies in your wake.” 

“Have you lost your mind?” Kara spat, her power cackled around her and Lena felt a shiver of fear travel down her spine.

Still, Lena continued, unable to stop now that she had given voice to her concern. “You speak about humans now as if they are less than the dirt beneath your shoe. You forget Kara, I am human too.”

Kara grinned cruelly and Lena took a step back. The blonde advanced on her, closing the distance between them in a manner of seconds. Her hands gripped Lena’s hips and pulled her roughly against her suited body. She leaned down, piercing Lena with her eyes and stopped inches away from the brunette’s lips. “And you forget my love, that you are mine.”

Lena wanted to scream that she was not a thing, that she was not a possession, but could not deny how she relished being possessed by Kara. She knew she should run away from this dark feral creature who wielded the power of gods, entranced her, captivated her and held her heart hostage. But, she couldn’t because wherever she ran or hid, she knew Kara find her.

Lena knew, she would want to be found.

Lena knew she would lay on her back and spread her legs wide for Kara to reclaim her and infect her with her madness.

And Kara looked at her like she knew it too.

They gazed at each other hotly, an electrified moment that felt as if the blonde was daring Lena to act on her desire to run, just for the thrill of it.

And Lena surged forward and kissed Kara hard, crashing their lips together in a battle for dominance, as if she could gain control over the blonde’s actions by the power of her kiss. She bit into Kara’s bottom lip and caught her groan in her mouth as she licked into Kara’s mouth.

In an instant, she found herself breathless and pinned to a cold lab table, anything having been there, now discarded carelessly to the ground as her clothes were torn from her body, her nipples hardened from the exposure to the cold air and she moaned loudly when Kara’s hot mouth covered them and sucked hard.

Lena struggled futilely against Kara’s grip on her wrists that she held above her head. The blonde continued her assault on Lena’s sensitive breasts, cupping and kneading one with her free hand while she licked roughly across the other and bit down into it. Lena pulled her lip between her teeth to keep from crying out and Kara chuckled at her defiance and snaked a hand down to her cunt that Lena knew was open and leaking from the moment she saw the blonde in her suit.

Kara stroked through her wetness languidly and Lena blushed at the sounds of it, fighting still against her desire to grind against her fiancé’s wicked hand as she licked a wet trail down her stomach.

“Let me go.” Lena panted and tossed her head from side to side when Kara’s tongue slid inside her like it belonged there, like it was made for the sole purpose of tongue fucking her and driving her into heated bliss. 

“Oh god.” She cried out while the blonde incessantly licked against her walls, sliding deeper with each hot stroke of her tongue and rub of her fingers on her aching clit. Lena cursed and tried to stave off the orgasm that she felt building within her belly and spreading like wildfire throughout her body. Her hips canted with her efforts and Kara curled her tongue over the spot she knew intimately was the point of pleasure for the brunette.

Kara looked up to watch the sensations rip through Lena’s body as her climax tore through her and she moaned her name repeatedly, locking her legs around the blonde’s neck as she lapped up her slick and slid her tongue out and over Lena’s overly stimulated clit, bringing the brunette to another orgasm while she shivered through aftershocks from the first.

“Kara, fuck, Kara, Kara…”

Kara kissed up her body and sank three digits easily into Lena’s pussy and fucked her into oblivion. Her thrusts were relentless, demanding and all consuming. She pressed a button on the side of her suit and it fell away from her leaving her clad only in her underwear and sliding against the brunette’s soft trembling skin as she plunged her fingers inside her. She released her hold on Lena’s wrists and instantly the brunette’s hands flew to her back and dug her nails deliciously into Kara’s spine. She curled her fingers against Lena’s spot in response and the brunette cried out in pleasure, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s hips and writhing beneath her as she came again.

“Yes, that’s it, come for me baby. Just like that.”

“Kara!” 

“Yes.” Kara groaned as Lena bucked into her and screamed when Kara’s thumb found her clit and stroked her through yet another devastating orgasm.  
  
  
  
  
When Lena became capable of thought again, and was able to move her limbs, she shoved Kara off her with every ounce of strength she could muster, shocking the dozing Kryptonian awake much to her amusement.

“What was that for?” Kara asked bemusedly.

“You know what it was for Kara.” Lena growled, sitting up and glaring at her as the blonde ran a hand through her hair.

“Fine. I will minimize human casualties as much as possible.” Kara met the brunette’s gaze, smirking as Lena glanced down distractedly at her abs.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh, shut up!”

Kara chuckled, “We’ll never get out of here if you keep looking at me like that Miss Luthor.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and got to her feet. “You’re not exactly innocent Kara-Zor El.”

“I never claimed I was.” Kara stated lowly, watching a naked Lena walk ahead of her towards the bathroom.

“Come along darling.” Lena beckoned beguilingly. “We need to shower since we have places to be.”  
  
  
  
  
After their shower, they dressed in their suits and Kara got to see Lena in an advanced Lexosuit. It both complimented her physique and made her look regal simultaneously and Lena blushed when she caught the blonde looking.

“You look good Lena.” Kara said meeting her eyes. “Much better than Lex ever did.”

Lena smiled and winked at her then walked over to the device sitting on a lab table. “This is-.”

“Myriad.”

Lena regarded the technology in awe, having heard about what took place in National City just before she moved there. She had thought that the program was both terrifying and intricate and the scientist in her wanted to study it to fully understand how it worked.

“I am going to use it to unify all aliens with me but first, I have made them aware of my presence and have given them the opportunity to join with me in this battle. The humans are unaware of the power I possess and are completely unprepared for me to have allies. They think I’m alone and that no one is with me but I am never alone with you by my side and my fellow aliens fighting with me.”

“Was this why you had left a day ago?”

Kara stood next to Lena and met her emerald eyes. “Yes, I went to the fortress of Solitude after I took care of some other nuisances.”

“Which was?”

“A conversation for another day.” Kara asserted in a tone that left no room for further inquiry.

Lena raised an eyebrow but didn’t pry further. “Well, I have the bots activated here and in National City, all that’s needed is a location.”

Kara looked up at the television that was still on a news channel and watched as the army was deployed in several areas around the city, enforcing the new curfew and gathering policy on aliens and arresting all that resisted.

There was a mass of the alien population gathering in the center of the city in a peaceful protest against the laws and treatment they were being subjected to and several tanks and soldiers were headed up the main street to put it stop to it.

“We will meet them there in the center.” Kara said lowly. Her eyes were darkened pools of red and her jaw was tight as she regarded the weapons the soldiers were carrying. “This is the beginning Lena.”

The brunette glanced up at her and she felt the barely contained rage radiating in waves off of Kara. Her power was demanding to be unleashed on the offenders and Lena could only hope that Kara’s earlier words about reducing human casualties would stand in the face of injury.

“Are you ready?” Kara asked softly as their eyes met.

_No._

“Yes.” Lena held the blonde’s gaze and allowed her doubts to be consumed by the flames within them.

Kara reached out a hand and Lena took it willingly, entwining their fingers together. They walked out of the lab and stepped outside through a door in the corner and were met by an entire fleet of robots controlled by Lena’s Hope A.I.

They all stood at attention upon seeing Kara and Lena.

“We will be flying to the main avenue in National City and your priority is to protect me and Kara at all costs.” 

**“Yes Miss Luthor.”** They responded in one voice.

Kara smirked and pulled Lena against her. “Try to keep up.” She challenged and the brunette chuckled. 

“Watch me.” 

Lena took to the sky and the bots followed her lead. Kara looked up after her and grinned wickedly as she flew up and easily matched Lena’s pace before the CEO burst ahead and cut through the clouds at the speed of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody ever play injustice gods among us? Watch V for Vendetta or X-men films? So like that, with lesbians. XD
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	8. Farther than hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions peak between humans and aliens. Kara gains alliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone sticking with this story and who have encouraged me through messages on tumblr, comments and kudos.
> 
> Warnings: Violence.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Lex sat back in his executive armchair with the poise of a king sitting on his throne. His eyes were alert and focused as he watched the breaking news live streaming from National city. M1A1 tanks and mindless soldiers armed with kryptonite and anti-alien weaponry headed down the main avenue towards the mass of aliens gathered in the city’s center. 

Humans lined the street displaying signs of hate towards aliens and approval of the military presence in National City. They seemed confident in the false sense of security the president had given in his recent address to his citizens. There were even some that hailed Lex as a savior and believed that he would bring justice to the world.

He stroked his beard and couldn’t stop the maniacal grin that spread across his face like a wildfire in a forest. Finally, after many attempts and failed efforts, his plans were underway. He would eradicate the disease known as aliens and the hope humans had put in a being that was powerless without the yellow sun. Supergirl was nothing in comparison to him and he would show the entire universe that it was a man who brought down the god that his world had created.

Lex stood up and walked over to his bar then poured himself a congratulatory drink, a Laphroaig twenty-five-year scotch that had belonged to his father. He drank it neat then walked back over to his television where a reporter was covering the latest developments.

**“We are live in National City where tensions are high as heavily armed soldiers and tanks are moving down main street to disburse the aliens who have gathered in the center. Under the new alien act, the president has put the state of California under martial law and has put billionaire magnate Lex Luthor in charge of alien affairs which could end up having severe consequences or be a triumph for the American people.”**

Lex frowned at the news reporter’s words and took a sip of his drink. “Severe consequences?” He spat mockingly at that television. “Severe consequences resulted from you idiots putting your hope and faith in a Kryptonian and now I have to clean up your mess!” 

The reporter’s words faded away however when the camera focused on a figure landing in the middle of main street clad in a more advanced version of his warsuit. A fleet of robots landed behind her almost silently, feet not touching the ground as they hovered in an organized formation, waiting for their next command. The helmet of the suit retracted to reveal their leader and Lex felt as if he had been punched in the gut when his eyes landed on the dark flowing waves of his sister’s hair as it blew softly in the wind.

_No. She wouldn’t betray him like this._ He thought to himself as he gripped the glass in his hand. The camera zoomed in on her face. Lena was looking up into the sky as if she had not just dropped into the middle of a war zone. 

As if the chaos that Lex had wrought didn’t phase her in the least. 

Had he become so insignificant to his sister that he no longer had an affect her? Had the Kryptonian poisoned her against him? Filling her with false hope.

Rage caused the older Luthor to shake where he stood, and his glass shattered in his hand. _Lena._

**“Lena Luthor has just dropped down in the middle of National City with an army seemingly made of robots! She is standing in between the incoming soldiers and the aliens who have gathered in protest with those who sympathize with them! This is a huge statement regarding the CEO’s standing in this national crisis!” The reporter announced excitedly and Lex felt his anger boil over and spew out of his mouth like hot lava.**

“Lena!”  
  
  
  
-

At CatCO, all eyes were plastered to the multiple screens in James’s office as several news reporters detailed the live footage unfolding in front of them. Several employees had already left to join the masses of people who were recording each event on their phones, hoping it would lead them to a big break. Some however, lingered in the building watching silently as the army strode confidently through National City’s streets.

Alex paced nervously back and forth in the office while James and Winn watched the news. The aliens’ group had started at only a hundred and now had become at least a thousand. More were joining by the second and some were holding weapons. Anger, fear and resentment was etched into their faces as they moved hastily towards the soldiers.

“War.” Alex said aloud. “You were right Winn.” The agent laughed humorlessly as she finally stopped pacing. 

Winn look at her sadly shaking his head. “I didn’t want to be Alex. I just knew that this is where we were headed.”

“That’s not all you were right about Winn.” James turned to them and locked eyes with the redhead. “We need to make a choice Alex. It’s either we fight against the government or we join them. Right now, I am siding with the aliens, and I guess that makes me a sympathizer. If so, I need to polish off my armor and get out there.” James turned to the tech and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you with me?”

Winn’s cheeks reddened at the CEO’s touch and he cleared his throat to regain control over himself. “Of course.” He glanced over at Alex who wore a grave expression as she regarded them. “What are you going to do Alex?”

The agent sighed heavily and looked towards the screens. Her eyes widened as the reporters began to confirm just what she was seeing, and her mouth hung slightly agape. Winn and James turned back to the screens and were equally stunned to see an army of robots both in the sky and on the ground with the emblem of H.O.P.E in the center of their suits. The camera then focused on their creator who stood proudly at the front of it all rendering everyone speechless.  
  
  
  
-

The night air was warm, and the sky was an abstract painting of crimson and marigold as the sun descended. Lena chose to focus on the beauty of it as the light soon faded and the moon took its place above them. It was a moment of peace that she chose to savor with the knowledge that it was fleeting. 

Lena had landed in utter chaos. The city was full of rage and acrimony. Hateful insults were being hurled by both the aliens and humans but when she pressed the button to retract her helmet, a silence fell on both sides that made her think perhaps she had lost her hearing for a moment. The brunette looked around and found cameras everywhere. Newscasters in helicopters and on the ground rushing to get a shot of her and some bold reporters rushing towards her for a comment. A soft breeze rustled through her hair and she closed her eyes just for a moment to enjoy the feel of it. When she opened them, Kara stood before her, strong, power radiating off her in waves as she too drew her helmet back. Their eyes met and a smirk curled at the corner of the blonde’s pink lips as red lines pulsed across her skin. 

“Took you long enough.” Lena chided with a raised brow. Her heart leapt at the sound of Kara’s carefree laughter in response to her quip.

“How do you know I didn’t make a slight detour before following you here?” Kara asked amusedly as the brunette came to stand at her side.

“Prove it.” Lena challenged as they both looked towards the numerous reporters coming towards them. She saw the amusement fade from the blonde’s features and shivered slightly from the look of malice that replaced it. “Kara, remember what you promised me.” Lena reminded her, hoping that her words would not fall on deaf ears.

Silence ensued for a few moments before Kara finally responded. “I remember.” She said lowly, for Lena’s ears only then met her eyes. “But vengeance will be carried out today Lena, and there is nothing of this earth that can stop it from happening”

_Not even you._

The words are left unspoken, but Lena heard them all the same. They echoed in her mind as if Kara had given voice to them. And not for the first time, Lena felt fear strike her heart as she realized that the being standing before her was not Kara Danvers or even Kara Zor-El for that matter. She was something else entirely, otherworldly and inhumane. Emotion no longer played a part in her decisions, she was running on logic and observation.

If Lena was correct, then Kara was going through a form of metamorphosis that could permanently alter her to the very core of who she was as a person.

It meant…she was losing her.

Kara’s eyes slowly filled with solar energy and her body radiated heat causing the reporters to step back from her. Red lines ebbed and pulsed across her face as she finally addressed the nuisances who had insisted on pestering them.

“If you value your lives, I suggest you move away from us.” She warned menacingly and the reporters scattered like the roaches they were, choosing instead to film from a safe distance. 

The blonde turned her attention to the soldiers and stepped forward to the cheering of aliens who believed her to be their savior. “Supergirl.” They chanted loudly and raised their fists in the air for emphasis.

“Aliens of National City, this is General Sam Lane of the U.S army. I have been charged with bringing order here and demand that you and the Kryptonian known as Supergirl, stand down. You are all in violation of the new laws regarding alien rights and if you continue to disregard the president’s orders, you will be imprisoned!” General Lane announced through the loudspeakers on one of the tanks. “Supergirl, if you are willing to surrender yourself to us, then no harm will come to you or Miss Luthor but if you continue to stand against us, then we have no choice but to use deadly force against you!”

Kara’s eyes seem to fill with a fiery all consuming blaze as if they were the windows to hell itself. Her power slowly gathered around her in a blue electric current that snapped and curled as she levitated several feet off the ground. The aliens continued the chanting, louder and louder nearly drowning out any further warnings the General attempted to give them.

The blonde grinned sinisterly as she looked down condescendingly at the army and used x-ray vision to find the tank General Lane was in. She hovered closer to them and spread her arms out in a welcoming gesture. “You want me? Come and get me!”  
  
  
  
-

General Lane looked towards the hellish creature floating above then and swallowed a dry lump down his throat. He had seen Supergirl fight before, had seen what she was capable of but never like this. 

To go to war with a battle hardened Kryptonian powered by the yellow sun, uninhibited and unrestrained was not something he thought he would ever have to do and as he regarded the blonde, he could not fight off the fear and doubt that began gripping his mind.

Before being deployed with the army to lock down National City, Lex Luthor had given the army kryptonite bullets and lasered weaponry to get rid of Supergirl once and for all but the general had seen Kara’s attack on the FBI agents who shot at her from a helicopter and lacked the confidence that everyone else seemed to have in Lex’s weapons. However, the president had elected the older Luthor as the man in charge regarding all alien affairs and was unwilling to hear General Lane’s concerns. 

Faced with an army of nearly five thousand soldiers, Kara showed no sign of intimidation. She dared them to attack her, almost as if it were part of a plan and the general thought that there was something much larger at play here than what was visible to the eye. 

He wondered how many men would have to die today before things became clear to them.

General Lane pressed his comm link and spoke directly to Lex. “Mr. Luthor, we have Supergirl in our sights and are prepared to begin our assault. Requesting approval.”

The crazed magnates voice came in a deafening bellow. “Kill her!”  
  
  
  
-

Lena watched as the tanks aimed their canons at Kara and felt her heart lurch into her throat. She had confidence in her own technology and was sure Kara would be protected in the suit. Still though, there were no words to truly define the love she felt for the blonde and any attempt on Kara’s life would always cause Lena a measure of grief.

“Hopebots, protect Supergirl at all cost.” She commanded and the bots responded immediately.

**_“Yes Miss Luthor.”_**  
  
  
  
-

“On my command, we blow this alien bitch out of the sky.” General Lane ordered through the speaker. “Ready, aim…fire!”

The army released a devastating lethal assault on Kara. The sheer amount of Kryptonite in the sky nearly blinded her as bullets headed towards her at a rapid speed. Kara raised her arms in an attempt to block the attack but found she didn’t need to when the bots suddenly appeared in front of her and protected her from the oncoming bullets. Once the army finished firing on her, the bots launched a brutal attack of their own. Missiles and targeted laser beams tore from their arms and the soldiers below them rushed to find cover.

Kara began to laugh cruelly as she watched the lasers tear through limbs and set fire to armored tanks that were bent on destroying her and the mass of aliens who had were gathered there. The blonde unleashed her own wave of solar energy and blew up another tank that was taking aim at Lena.

“Retreat, retreat!” General Lane yelled from his tank as he frantically tried to get away. Kara descended slowly and landed directly on top of his tank. She leaned down and ripped the top off then reached down and pulled him out of it easily. He swore and tried to hit her, but she tossed him carelessly into the street.

“Supergirl.” He spat, as he looked up at her. “Do you see what you have done? All of this chaos is due to the lot of you! Why don’t you go back to where you belong!”

Kara’s eyes darkened and became pools the color of fire and blood. She glared down at him as if he were nothing more than the scum underneath her shoe and the general trembled internally, resisting the urge to curl into a fetal position. Fear wafted off him in waves, mixing in with the stench of death and destruction that filled the air around them. Kara reveled in it, surrendering wholly to the darkness that was consuming her soul and she responded in a low, chilling tone. “I am precisely where I should be general.”

General Lane paled at her words and watched in horror as her eyes lit with solar energy. “No. No.” He screamed and pushed himself up to his feet. “Y-you stand for truth and justice. T-this isn’t justice Supergirl!”

“You have spent years undermining, hating, seeking to annihilate all alien life on this planet. You mistreat your own people and deep within your decrepit soul, you are nothing more than a pathetic, conniving piece of shit that I should’ve done away with the moment I met you.” Kara spat viciously at him before smiling wickedly. “But I will rectify that now, for all eyes to see.”

“No! No!” 

Just when the blonde was going to obliterate the retreating back of the general. Lena landed in front of her. “Kara, do not kill him.”

“Get out of the way Lena.”

“No. You promised me. You said-.”

“I promised you that I would reduce human casualties. In my eyes, he is not human but part of a cancer that has spread throughout this planet and must be removed for us to prevail.”

“Kara…” Lena pleaded softly, pulling back her helmet so that the blonde could see her face. “Don’t kill him. He isn’t worth it.”

“He has tortured, killed, and experimented on aliens for decades and you want me to just let him go?”

“I want you to _allow_ him to live. You once said, ‘true power is having to decide whether someone should live or die’. Show that power now Kara, not just in strength but in deeds.”

Lena’s words seemed to strike a chord within Kara as she watched the glow within the blonde’s eyes slowly fade away. Kara was quiet as she watched General Lane run hastily away as if death were on his very heels and Lena could tell it was taking a measure of self-control on the Kryptonian’s part to not go after him.

“Fine.” Kara conceded as she turned to face Lena. “I’ll not have you displeased.”

“Thank you, Kara.” 

The blonde sighed as she looked towards the broken army as they fled back to their base. “What would you have me do? He must pay for his crimes against us.”

Lena knew that Samuel Lane was merely a puppet being stringed by Lex and the president. “His time will come Kara and when it does, maybe we should allow them to decide his fate.” She replied and gestured to the crowd of aliens who surrounded them now, cheering both their names.

A devilish smirk played at Kara’s lips as the aliens praised her and Lena. She considered the brunette’s words and felt a swell of pride at the woman who stood at her side. “You’re right. We will do things differently than the government would and let the citizens decide the fates of those who have wronged them. They at least deserve a say in that.” 

Lena nodded and heard a familiar voice calling out to them. She turned in the direction of it to find Winn, trying to catch his breath and get their attention at the same time, managing only to accomplish one thing.

“Kara, Lena, it’s good to see you. We really need to talk.”

“Yes.” The blonde affirmed and met Winn’s eyes. “We do.”

The tech found himself nearly captivated by the swirling of colors within Kara’s blue depths. The red k pulsed across her tanned skin and receded with the exhale of her breath. She looked terrifyingly beautiful in the most horrible of ways and Winn swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat as he regarded her. “We’re holed up in the Catco building.”

“We will meet you there.” Lena said with a soft smile and the tech nodded then took off in the direction of the building.

“Alex sent him.” Kara stated as she turned to face Lena. “She doesn’t have the balls to come to me herself.”

“We will hear them out darling. We can give them that much.”

“We don’t owe them anything Lena.” Kara said angrily, her power crackled around them and the brunette placed a soft hand against the blonde’s cheek to calm her. “You’re right Kara. But we can give them a chance to make amends and if they choose not to then we will leave and not give further thought to them.”

Kara considered Lena's words carefully and decided to relent. “Fine. Let’s go.”  
  
  
  
-

“They were all chanting Super and Luthor. Kara and Lena stood in the middle of them on top of one of the tanks and I was a little worried the aliens wouldn’t let me through.” Winn told Alex and James as they stood in the office. “But I got to them. They’ll be here.” He finished while pouring himself a drink.

Alex’s eyes were still plastered to the televisions. She watched as the various news stations continued the live streams of the army’s defeat. They had stood no chance against Lena’s bots and Kara’s power. There were many bodies, both injured and dead that lined Main avenue and Alex was reminded briefly of the D.E.O’s destruction at the hands of her sister.

“The government was stupid to go against them-.”

“Yes. They were.”

The redhead turned towards the source of the voice that was distinctly Kara’s though it was tainted by a lower timbre that she had developed since her exposure to the red K. Their eyes clashed in the office, Kara’s were filled with a sea of flames and Alex’s with warmth and confusion.

She didn’t know how to feel towards her sister. But then, it had never been easy with Kara. She had to learn how to be there for her. To accept that she was different and take responsibility for her.  
And now, Kara regarded her coolly, wary of both her words and actions.

The air around them felt heavy, weighed down by all the things they would not say to each other and Winn cleared his throat nervously.

“Kara. You came.” The agent managed to say then looked to Lena. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“No thanks to you.” Kara growled bringing Alex’s attention back to her. “If you had it your way, I would’ve been locked in a cell beneath the D.E.O floors while you decided what to do with me and Lena would’ve been either killed or captured by the F.B.I.”

“Kara my intention was always to keep you safe.” Alex argued. “Both of you. Had you not taken matters into your own hands, I would’ve assigned security to look after Lena.”

“Keep me safe?” The blonde mocked then smiled cruelly. “From whom Alex? The D.E.O was more of a threat to me than Lex Luthor. You have always had the tools to kill me and yet I still gave you my trust and loyalty-.”

“We never intended to kill you Kara! J’onn kept kryptonite for this very reason! In the event that you lost control of yourself, we had to have something to protect ourselves!”

“I am in more control of myself than I have ever been-.”

“Killing people because they don’t agree with you or present a threat to you is not displaying control Kara! It’s the concoction of Kryptonite that Lex made that altered your brain and is allowing you to justify madness!”

“It is not madness to demand respect and honor from ungrateful people who rely on you to always save and protect them or seek to correct the government that even you have said is full of corruption. There is no justice for either of our races, yet you insist on supporting those you claim to despise.”

Alex huffed in frustration and began to pace once again as she regarded her sister. Winn broke the silence that ensued after Kara’s last words and confirmed his stance on the matter. “I-I just want to go on record and say that I’m with you Kara. Whatever you need, save for killing anyone, I’m willing to do.”

“Me too.” James said from across the room. “I’m willing to fight for and with you but I won’t kill.”

Kara glanced between the two men and nodded in acknowledgement. Then looked back at the still pacing agent who refused to meet her eyes. “And what of you dear sister? Are you with me?”

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned to face the blonde. “That depends Kara. Are you intending on leaving a trail of bodies on your way to the top?”

Kara’s eyes narrowed and Alex caught a flash of red lines slithering across her face. Lena decided to intervene then and stood in between the two women. “Kara is planning on going about this as civilly as possible Alex.”

The agent scoffed and jutted her chin towards the television screens. “Tell that to the number of dead soldiers in the street.”

“You mean the soldiers who were armed with kryptonite weapons ready to kill me?” Kara threw back at her and Alex fell silent again. 

“They meant to not only kill Kara but to capture the aliens who were protesting and do who knows what to them.” Lena said defensively, crossing her arms. “We can’t just ask them nicely not to attack us Alex. We are way past that point.”

“Gee, I wonder why Lena. If Kara had never destroyed the D.E.O -.”

“I wouldn’t have had you fools not attacked and arrested me to begin with!”

“Ladies…We aren’t getting anywhere going back and forth with each other.” James interjected taking a step towards them.

Kara glanced angrily at James then back to Alex. The agent stood defiantly with hands on her hips and a tightened jaw. “Either you’re with me Alex or you’re against me.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean Kara? You’re going to kill me if I don’t stand by your side while you overthrow the government?”

“It fucking means that you’ll become my enemy and I’ll treat you the same way I’d treat anyone else threatening my life!” Kara spat viciously then lowered her voice. “You have until midnight to decide.”

With that the blonde stalked out, leaving Lena there to finish the conversation between them. 

“This fight was the first of many. My brother does not take defeat easily and whatever he plans to do next will be more destructive than what he attempted today.”

“Well you more than proved yourselves capable of handling him.” James noted as he watched the footage playing on the screen. “The bots you created shielded Kara from the kryptonite bullets and launched an attack more powerful than the combined assault of the soldiers.”

“Yes, and now Lex is aware of what I’ve done to protect Kara, but we don’t know what his next move is.”

“Yeah.” Winn said tiredly. “Maybe I could try and hack into his mainframe. See if he has any of his plans in a file somewhere.”

“That would be much appreciated.” Lena replied then turned towards Alex. She held out a small flash drive to the agent and smiled warmly. “On this drive is coordinates to a smart safe house that is off the grid. Your DNA signatures are the keys to getting inside and no one will be able to find you there.” Lena explained. “You can regroup there for as long as you need. I have no doubt the feds have been to all of your houses.”

Alex took the USB and returned the CEO’s smile. “Thanks Lena.”

“My pleasure.” Lena said then frowned as she realized that someone was missing. “Where’s J’onn?”

Winn sighed and shook his head. “That’s a long story but I’ll summarize it as we got into a disagreement. We don’t know where he is.”

Lena nodded and turned back to Alex. “Let me know if he shows up and please get back to me before midnight.”

“I will.” Alex said softly. “Take care of yourself Lena.”

The brunette gave Alex a small smile then took off in Kara’s direction, and the group watched from the windows as the two flew away together with a fleet of robots behind them.

“Their suits are so badass.” Winn gushed then coughed when Alex glared knives his way.  
  
  
  
-

**Argo City**

J’onn stood beside his ship surrounded by four Kryptonian warriors. All of them wore royal blue skin suits with the house of El insignia displayed proudly across their chests. J’onn had to remind himself belatedly that they were not on earth, and these warriors had no powers but were well trained in hand to hand combat. He raised his hands in surrender and bowed his head, a sign of submission that Kryptonians were known to respect.

The leader of the four stepped forward and addressed him. “Identify yourself at once.” He commanded loudly. “And state your reason for coming here.”

“I am J’onn Jones of Mars, friend of Kal-El of the esteemed house of El. I have come to speak with him as well as your high council on matters concerning the earth.”

The Kryptonian looked satisfied with his answer and gestured for him to lower his hands. He dropped them to his sides and the leader spoke again. “The one whom you called Kal-El is my cousin. I am known as Kon-El. On Argo, in accordance with Krypton’s original laws, a foreigner cannot go before the high council without a Kryptonian to present him. As such, I will escort you to Kal-El’s home and he will take you to the council.”

J’onn bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you Kon-El. This matter is urgent and of the utmost importance.”

“Then we shall go quickly. Follow me.” 

J’onn nodded and began following the young Kryptonian. With each step, he prayed desperately to _H’ronmeer_ that his plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	9. Ergo dum me diligis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Lillian begin making deadly plans and Kara takes control of National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever had mixed emotions for someone or something? It's one of the hardest places to be in mentally, as your mind dictates one thing but your body demands another and it's like wtf. Lena is going to be in this state for a while because matters of the heart are always complicated and Kara has pretty much transcended into an other worldly entity. Anyway, thanks for entertaining my head canon and as always feed back is very much appreciated.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter is the most violent to date, contains rough, explicit sex, almost fisting, and heavy angst.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The safe house that Lena had given them was hidden within the Mojave desert. They had managed to bribe a few soldiers to get past the barriers set around National City then stole a jeep to follow the coordinates on the thumb drive. Alex was silent for the most part, the rage in Kara’s eyes back at Catco and the cruel finality of her words haunted Alex for hours after they were spoken.

Alex always was on Kara’s side. When the blonde had initially arrived there, it had been a difficult adjustment. Alex had spent much of her childhood alone and had only to look after herself. Then her parents had decided to adopt a refugee alien around her age and her life had never been the same since. 

The agent remembered how she fought to keep Kara’s identity a secret from nearly everyone they knew and how much strife she had given Kara for being different. When they finally bonded and began to accept one another, Alex was determined to make up for lost time and had told Kara that nothing could keep them apart.

She was her sister. Kara would never be alone.

And Alex knew that when Kara had arrived there that all she felt was alone.

Kara had been traumatized beyond any of their imaginations. She survived the destruction of her planet, was under the assumption that everyone she loved was dead and had floated in the phantom zone alone for twenty four years.

Alex wondered if maybe subconsciously, another personality had emerged during that time to comfort Kara and soothe the pain she was in. It happened often with the human psyche when a person went through too much trauma and Kryptonians were like humans in many ways.

It was certainly possible that the red k had unlocked this other side of Kara that she kept hidden and suppressed in order to seem normal. Alex was convinced that most of the things Kara said and did now were of her own accord. The drugs in her system just made it possible for her to actually do what she truly desired.

Lex had cracked open the façade and exposed the madness beneath the surface. 

Alex still believed there was a way to save her sister before she lost what was left of her mind and gave in completely to the call of darkness.

“Hello? Earth to Alex?”

Winn’s voice pulled the agent out of her thoughts and thrust her back into reality. She met his eyes and saw the concern there. “We’re here.” The tech told her softly and Alex realized she had been so lost in her mind that she hadn’t realized the car had come to a stop. 

They each filed out of the jeep and took in their surroundings. The arid land was slightly cool in the night air, which was no doubt a contrast to the cruelty of the desert sun. The sand was a boundless sea of undulating waves, adorned by cliffs and jagged mountains. There was a certain beauty to the region that Alex had never noticed before and a sudden peace overtook her as she realized that this was the first time in days that all she heard was the singing of the wind as it blew across the desert.

The moment was ruined when a small device floated down in front of them and with a small flash, took their picture. Alex immediately reached for her gun but was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. She looked up and saw James standing at her side as the device began a scan of some sort before a disembodied voice broke the silence.

**“Scan complete. Welcome Alex Danvers, James Olsen and Winslow Schott Jr.”**

A smart home materialized out of thin air and the door opened automatically. The trio grabbed their belongings and hurried inside.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
**“Miss Luthor, there has been an unauthorized intrusion at L-Corp.”**

Lena was flying high over the city en route to meet Kara when Hope alerted her. She immediately stopped her flight and frowned at the A.I’s warning.

“What happened?”

**“Access into your lab was overridden manually and the cameras were subsequently disabled.”**

Lena set a course towards L-Corp with anxiety settling low in her stomach like a ton of bricks. She reached out over the comms to Kara but didn’t receive a reply and she assumed the blonde was still furious with her sister. Lena decided it would be best if she gave Kara the space needed to calm down and resigned herself to the protection of the bots.

The younger Luthor arrived at her office building only a few minutes later and was stunned by what she found awaiting her. Every single security guard that was on duty had been killed with a single gunshot wound to the head, their bodies were strewn carelessly throughout the lobby. The bots scanned the perimeters for any heat signatures indicating that there was another presence within the building. Lena only began making her way down to her lab when the bots confirmed she was there alone.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she noticed the lab had been ransacked. Two of her night workers had suffered the same fate as the security guards, others had left earlier and retained their lives as a result of it. Lena was saddened deeply by the lost of the two scientists and made a mental note to reach out to their families. Once Lena gained composure over herself, she summoned Hope to help her find what had been stolen.

“Hope, begin a scan of inventory to determine what was taken.”

**“Yes Miss Luthor. Beginning scan.” A moment of silence ensued as Lena walked around her lab before the A.I continued. “Scan complete. Kryptonite has been stolen from stock rooms A and C, as well as isotope 454. Blueprints from the nanotech division have also been stolen.”**

“Fuck!” Lena shouted, her jaw tightening in frustration. “This has Lex written all over it.”

She tried again to get in contact with Kara, but the blonde did not respond. Lena began looking over the counters to see if she could pick up on a fingerprint when she noticed that a card had been left in plain sight. The brunette picked it up and scoffed in disgust as she realized who had done this.  
  
****

**C.A.D.M.U.S**

“Lillian, of course.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kara hovered over the base that she had followed General Lane to. Fury coursed through her veins demanding that she release the power that blazed like an inferno within her. She looked around at the wounded soldiers and felt nothing but disgust for them. These weak creatures believed themselves to be indestructible with their weapons of Kryptonite. Kara and her army of hope bots had obliterated them without so much as a broken sweat or any real effort on her part but the worse part of it all was being forced to let the sniveling dog of a leader scamper back to his master with his tail tucked between his legs.

“Sir, the weapons had no impact o-on Supergirl. Most of our men were either killed or injured, I am requesting that we pull out of National City before things get worse.”  
The blonde grinned as she listened to the pathetic rambling of a fallen general as he whined and went on about their defeat to Lex.

General Lane had managed to make it back to his office and immediately contacted the older Luthor upon his arrival. “She moved so fast we couldn’t even track her movements and by the time we did, our tanks had exploded and men were being ripped apart by her heat vision-.”

“Yes, yes I saw it on the news General. You men are to regroup as soon as possible and shoot to kill any alien that seems volatile. I will deal with Supergirl directly.”

“But sir, wouldn’t attacking the aliens agitate her?”

“Do you think I care General? The president has given me authority over alien affairs! You will do as your told!”

General Lane felt his heart nearly give out when he heard something land heavily on top of his office. His eyes widened when the sounds of gunfire broke out followed by maniacal laughter.

“Oh god. Have mercy on us!”

“General?”

Suddenly glass shattered all around him as a soldier’s body crashed through his office window and landed on his desk. The boy’s skull looked like it had been caved in and the brain matter spilled out across his documents as if it had been liquefied.

The general ran out of his office and desperately tried to get to the nearest vehicle while his men continued to shoot futilely at Supergirl. He did not look back as the sound of screams and helpless pleas filled the air. He just continued to run until his lungs felt as if they would burst out from his body. Finally, he spotted a car and put the last bit of energy he had into making it there when his run was abruptly cut off by a savage blonde landing right in front of him.

General lane could not stop the high-pitched shriek that left him as he tried to run in another direction. Kara grabbed him by his collar and slammed him down into the concrete beneath them. All breath left the general’s body and he felt an immense pain radiate from his skull down to his spine. He gasped when he felt himself being turned and lifted by the throat to meet eyes as fiery as the depths of hell itself on the face of the Kryptonian he had been tasked with killing.

“Where is Lex?” Kara inquired softly, a contrast to the carnage that trailed behind her.

The general screamed again out of fear and a path of warm liquid dampened the front of his pants. Kara grimaced as she realized the older man had indeed pissed himself and loosened her hold on his throat to allow him the chance to breathe. After a few moments, she repeated the question vehemently.

“Where is Lex?”

“I-I don’t know.” The general wheezed. 

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Please-please don’t kill me Supergirl. You let me go before. There has to be some good left in you.”

Kara smiled sinisterly and wiped the general’s tears with her free hand. “The only reason you are still alive General is because of Lena. But as you can see, my lovely fiancé is currently nowhere in sight.”

“S-she doesn’t want you to kill. Once she finds out what you have done to me, she’ll hate you for it.”

“Well the thing about Lena is that she’s a very forgiving person.” Kara’s grip around the man’s throat tightened then as her callous smile grew broader. “But I’m not.”

The general paled and began to struggle despite his knowledge that his strength was nothing in comparison to the Kryptonian’s. Kara laughed mockingly in his face as he attempted to kick her not even trying to block his uncoordinated attacks.

The blonde quickly grew tired of his antics and slapped him so hard that the man thought half of his face had been torn off and he nearly blacked out from the impact. Kara shook him and growled.“This is my last time asking you General Lane. Where is Lex?”

“D.C. H-he’s in the capital!” The older man grunted out desperately. “Please, please d-.”

The general’s pleas were cut off by the sound of his neck snapping and his body being dropped unceremoniously on to the cold ground.

“Oops.” Kara stated without an ounce of contrition as she stepped over the discarded corpse and headed back to the general’s office. As she made her way there, the remaining soldiers threw grenades at her that were made of Kryptonite. They exploded all around her in succession and were followed by a cacophony of automatic rifles and machine guns being fired at will in a desperate final attempt to kill her. When the smoke cleared, Kara took to the air and released a wave of heat vision on the squad below her that left nothing but charred ash and fire in its wake.

The smell of death and scorched metal filled the air as Kara leisurely landed once more and walked into what remained of General Lane’s office. The phone hung by its cord upside down and she grabbed it to hear her enemy shouting hysterically at someone to deploy more soldiers into National City.

“I’m quite sure all of them are dead! Send the Marines, Black ops, everyone active in the area to National City immediately! I want them dead! Do you hear me? I want them all-.”

“Lex.” Kara voice cut through the line low and chilling. The madman’s words died as soon as he heard her.

“Kryptonian.” He spat venomously. “You killed them all didn’t you.”

“No.” The blonde responded coolly. “You did. You killed them the moment you sent them into battle against me. You killed them the moment you put false hope in their hearts, letting them believe that their little guns and grenades would keep them safe. There is no limit to my power Lex. No matter what resource you use to try and destroy me, you will never defeat me.”

Lex chuckled and applauded Kara loudly. Each mocking clap caused the blonde’s blood to boil. “Look around you Kara. Do you see of the people you once cherished so deeply supporting you? Are people still in the dark when it comes to your kind? Do you think you are revered as a holy savior of the earth anymore? No! You lost all credibility when they watched you blow up a helicopter full of FBI agents and destroy an entire government agency that tried to keep them safe from you! You, Kara Zor-El are defeated! You are nothing!”

It was Kara’s turn to assault Lex’s ear with the sound of her menacing laughter. “There is only one person that I cherish in this world Lex and she still stands at my side as I take control of my destiny. If humans no longer believe in me then so be it. Kudos to you for accomplishing something so miniscule. What will truly make a difference on Earth is leadership, not an opinion or ill-conceived feelings.  
And I will be the one to lead the citizens of this planet into a new era, where science and power will advance this lost society. Earth will become the envy of the universe instead of the sympathy of it.”

“If you think I will ever let you-.”

“Let me? Lex you forget that you have no control over me. If anyone is letting someone do anything right now, it’s me. Right now, I am _letting_ you live but inevitably there will come a day that I will coat the streets of this city with your blood and will burn your body until there is nothing left of you but your past megalomaniac ideas.”

The older Luthor scoffed despite the chill he felt run down his spine from the promise in her words. “Even if you ever manage to capture me Supergirl, you would never kill me. If you did, Lena would hate you for the rest of her life.”

“Lex.” Kara said slowly. “I assure you that is a risk I am willing to take. Nothing would please me more than to see your decrepit corpse burned to dust along with those who support you.”  
“And I assure you that the feeling is mutual!” Lex screamed before slamming the phone down on the receiver. 

Kara smirked triumphantly then let the phone drop. The blonde picked up on her name being chanted somewhere in the distance and she took to the sky to see the alien mass that had gathered earlier entering the army base.

_“Supergirl, supergirl, supergirl.”_

They continued chanting as she hovered over them amidst the fire and destruction around the area. A slow smile spread across her face as she regarded the determined faces of all who had come to show their loyalty to her, and she landed in the middle of the crowd.

Kara greeted every one of them, learned their names, their stories and realized more than ever that they needed a leader. They needed someone to protect them and fight for them in a world that would see the alien race disgraced and banished. 

“Supergirl, we are willing to do anything for you. Just ask and it will be done.” A young female that Kara learned was name Nia said to her with a fierce conviction. Others showed their support of her statement, nodding in agreement.

The blonde grinned at them and gave the first command to her newly acquired army. “We will take back National City.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
The president slammed his fist down against his desk as he angrily regarded Lex. Reports of the military bases all over National City being destroyed had been being given to him the entire night. His features were twisted in fury and he stood up as the Luthor walked into the middle of the room  
.  
“You failed Lex! I gave you everything and you failed. Supergirl and her robots and minions have taken possession of National City. They have destroyed all of the army bases within that area, either killing anyone within them or forcing the men to abandon their stations! This was supposed to be an easy victory and instead is one of greatest defeats the United States has ever had!”

“When you are through having your tantrum, I will elaborate on my next plan.” Lex stated impassively.

“No! There is no ‘next plan’ Lex!” The president yelled. “You are finished! Do you hear me?! Finished! I will arrange a meeting with Supergirl and hopefully we can come to a cease-fire at least then work on establishing some sort of alliance!”

Lex chuckled mockingly and shook his head. “An alliance? How foolish can you be? Supergirl isn’t interested in an alliance. She wants to erase us. Aliens have no need for human alliances if they have their own kind around and at this rate Mr. President, they already out number us.”

President baker shivered at Lex’s words. “They out number us?” He repeated in disbelief. “How did that happen?”

“You allowed it. The presidents before you allowed it and worshiped two of them for saving your pathetic asses as if they were gods. Well Mr. President, I sincerely hope you have seen the error in your ways and realize that an alliance is most certainly not what is needed.”

“Then what is it Lex? What’s the solution?”

A psychotic smile spread across the Luthor’s face and the president paled at the sight of it.

“Extermination.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
Alex, Winn and James settled easily into the safe house. It was large enough for each of them to have privacy, stocked with food and was the most technologically advanced place they had ever been in. The A.I program known as Hope gave a brief tutorial on how to use the appliances, open doors and move throughout the residence. Most of it could be done by saying a simple command to the A.I or using their fingerprints to initiate a manual response.

Alex sat in the master bedroom and was awed by Lena’s genius to design a house so immaculate and fascinating. The woman was truly a marvel and Alex was grateful for the bit of solitude she had in that moment. She needed time to gather her thoughts, to figure out what her decision would be regarding Kara and what she would ultimately do about Maggie. 

_Maggie._

Seeing her girlfriend expose the secret that Alex had given her entire life to protect on national television had shattered her heart into a million pieces. Alex had not heard from the detective since she left her standing in the middle of her apartment and she figured Maggie was giving her the space needed to make a decision about their relationship. The sting of betrayal was still evident when she found her thoughts drifting to Maggie and she realized that the detective’s rash actions may have broken them irreconcilably. However, due to the chaos that surrounded them at the moment, Alex resigned herself to dealing with her estranged girlfriend at another time.

As the clock struck 11:00 pm, she had greater matters to attend to. 

Kara had given her until midnight to decide where she stood in terms of her loyalty and Alex had not come any closer to a decision than she had been earlier and the agent knew that her time was running out.

Her phone rang then, and she was shocked to see Lena’s name across the screen. She answered on the first ring.

“Lena.”

“Alex…I need to talk to you.” 

The agent could hear the anguish in Lena’s voice and steeled herself for whatever she was about to reveal. “What’s going on?” She asked softly. “Are you hurt?”

“No. Have you tuned into the news since getting to the safe house?”

“No. I have just been settling in. What happened?”

“Kara, she…she went after the army. She killed General Lane.”

Alex stood up at that. “What?!” 

Lena went on to tell her that the blonde had been unreachable for hours. Lena decided to check on a disturbance that was reported to her at L-Corp and found that not only her lab had been burglarized but several members of her staff was killed. “I came up to my office after that and I was extremely worried about Kara, so I tuned into the latest news, and there she was, my fiancé, terrorizing the U.S army.”

The brunette explained how, in detail, General Lane was killed in cold blood in front of a camera that was directly aimed at the area and that the alien mass who had gathered earlier, was now doing Kara’s bidding. 

“Kara did this all with the most sadistic grin I have ever seen plastered on her face. She didn’t even look like the same person.” 

“She’s not Lena.” Alex replied solemnly. “I dont know who or what that is, but she’s certainly not my sister.”

“I am responsible for all of this. If I hadn’t made her that suit-.”

“The army would’ve ripped her apart Lena. They had kryptonite weapons. Listen this isn’t even on you, this is all because of Lex. He’s the one who exposed Kara to the red K.” Alex sighed as she tried to calm the younger woman. “ I know you feel like this is an ongoing nightmare but trust me, we will figure a way out of this.”

“How can you be so sure?” Lena challenged shakily. “I feel like my entire life has been taken from me.”

“Honestly? I’m not so sure Lena. What I do know is that you are smarter than Lex. I believe that you can find a way to cure Kara, even in the current state she’s in. Kara trusts you and I think that _you_ are the last piece of humanity left in her.”

“Alex-.”

“We have to have faith that something will change in our favor Lena. Believe in yourself. I’m sure the answer is locked in that genius brain of yours.” Alex assured her softly.

The brunette sighed deeply and replied in a defeated tone. “It’s finding the answer that I’m afraid of.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
Colonel James Harper grinned as he set the isotope down in front of Lillian Luthor. She sat poised at her desk watching the live feed of a psychotic Kryptonian and her army of vermin destroying what was supposed to be the strongest military force in the world. Jim looked at the screen and shook his head in disgust. “Mrs. Luthor, I retrieved everything you asked for. It was quite easy considering your daughter’s corporation is one of the top tech companies in the world, I was expecting more of a fight than I actually got.”

“Well perhaps Colonel, you’d like join your fellow comrades on the front lines against the aliens?” Lillian replied with a sly smirk curling at her lips.

Jim looked back towards the screen to see a soldier disintegrated by Supergirl’s heat vision. The colonel shivered and shook his head. “No thanks.”

Lillian turned then and met the younger man’s eyes. “Was there something else you needed Colonel?” She asked dismissively.

“No ma’am.”

“Good.” She turned back in her seat and began dialing a number on her cell phone. Jim took that as his cue to leave and left the matron to her own questionable activities.

Once Lillian was sure she was alone. She called Lex and he answered on the second ring. “Did you get it?” He asked hastily, desperation clear in his tone.

“I did. I’m going to my lab now to reverse engineer the virus and it should be in the air by tomorrow night.”

“Good. I want Supergirl dead mother. I want them all dead but her-.”

“Yes Lex. I am aware.” Lillian deadpanned then continued. “Don’t worry, I will handle it from here. You just do what’s necessary in D.C and stop getting distracted.”

“Just make them suffer and bring the Kryptonian to me alive.”

“Oh. Of course.” Lillian conceded as she stood up. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kara landed on Lena’s office balcony delicately. The blonde’s suit was covered in blood and soot and her eyes were dark and feral as they met Lena’s through the glass. Kara walked over to the door and went to open it but was shocked when she found that it was locked. Lena held her gaze indifferently and prayed to whomever was listening that she would have the strength to do what was needed.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She stated calmly. “You should be out there making plans with your newly acquired army of murderers.

Kara eyes gleamed with amusement and Lena felt her anger returning on a grand scale as the corner of the blonde’s lip curled in merriment. “You mean, our army.” Kara corrected as she pushed the door open easily and winked at Lena as she stepped into the office. “Was that really supposed to keep me out?”

“Kara, I cant do this anymore. I refuse to aid you in mass murder-.”

“They weren’t civilians Lena-.”

“That’s not the fucking point!” Lena screamed, her voice echoed throughout the large room. “They were humans. I saw you Kara. The bases have constant surveillance and security cameras. I saw you burn and maim and kill and you fucking enjoyed every bit of it.”

“Yes I did.”

_Yes I did._

There was not even a trace of remorse in Kara’s tone. No saccharine words followed to lessen the blow felt by Lena at her admittance. The blonde stood before Lena exposed and bold in her depravity, no longer hiding behind the veneer of shame or feigned innocence. 

Lena felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and she struggled to breathe through the tsunami of emotions that crashed into her.

“You…” The brunette started slowly as she began to collect herself, “are not the Kara I shared the sweetest moments of my life with. You are not the Kara I fell in love with. She would never become this evil!” Lena exclaimed to the blonde, hoping that her words would cage the demons running rampant inside her.

Kara smirked and using her super speed, pinned Lena effortlessly against the glass window of her office. The brunette struggled against her and Kara leaned down slowly, closing the distance between them until they shared the same air. “Evil? No Lena. Evil is the word people use when they need to describe something they fear.” She cupped the pale cheek of her lover and brushed a tear away that fell softly from her eyes. “You have no need to fear me Lena. I will never hurt you. What I did was the equivalent of simply taking out the trash.”

“You killed them. All of them and you’re trying to justify your actions Kara!” 

“I am not trying to justify my actions. I am only saying whatever it is you need to hear to keep your word to me.”

“You want me to stay with you? Then promise me that you’ll never take another life! No matter the circumstances!” 

The scarlet lines pulsed and slithered across Kara’s face as she regarded Lena with a gaze so intense, and piercing that Lena felt as if the blonde was searching the depths of her soul. Kara sighed deeply but kept her eyes solely trained on Lena’s. “I can’t. I cannot promise you that. I will kill who I must to bring this world under my control and once it is, then, and only then my love, will the violence end.”

Tears streamed like rivers down Lena’s cheeks and she shook her head as if the motion would shake away the truth in Kara’s words. A flood of emotion overtook her and sobs tore from her throat as she realized that the woman she loved, the woman she had vowed to spend the remainder of her life with, had been lost to the spell of the crimson stone and she lacked the power to break it. 

“Then you’ve killed _us_ Kara. You’ve killed _us_.” Lena managed to say through her cries and tried again to break the hold that the blonde had on her wrists. Kara silenced her with the seductive heat of her mouth, licked away the salt of Lena’s tears and kissed the resistance right out of her as she sank against the body of her captor. 

“Hurt me. Hate me. Punish me even…” Kara breathed against her lips between their kisses. “But don’t leave me Lena. Because if you do, then I will burn this entire world to the ground in order to find you.”

Lena knew that the blonde’s whispered words were not empty threats. She had no doubt that this powerful, terrifying being would leave the earth a charred desolate wasteland until she returned safely to her arms. Lena hated the way it made her feel to know that she, despite the devastating effects of the red kryptonite, was still the primary focus of the fallen hero. Even within the depths of mania and pandemonium, Kara could not live without her.

Neither could she.

_And it was maddening._

“What are you doing to me Kara?” Lena whispered as Kara crushed their lips together once more. Lena moaned into it and she felt the grip on her wrists loosen as Kara trailed heated kisses against her throat. “I am your awakening Lena. Surrender to the darkness you feel within yourself. I am the one calling you to it.”

Lena felt the ripping of her shirt then, followed by her bra and the enveloping of wet heat as Kara assaulted her freed breasts with a hot, ravenous mouth. Mentally, Lena was battling the words of the beautiful, hellish creature before her. She could not give into the darkness that trailed behind her like a shadow, ever present and forever exposed in the light. For most of Lena’s life she fought to be good, she was desperate for the world’s approval and verification that she was not like her family. But despite her best efforts, she never received it. Lena was only tolerated, begrudgingly accepted and held at arm’s length by her peers as if the curse of the Luthors would infect them if they got too close. She never once was seen for the woman she was, only the name that she was branded with upon her conception. 

_Until Kara…_

Kara, her hero, friend, lover.

Kara, the one whom she planned to spend the rest of her life with. The only one who protected her and loved her fiercely, possessively and wholly. 

Kara, would be the death of all that Lena had fought to be and the birth of all that she suppressed.

The blonde’s tongue swirled expertly against her nipples before they were both sucked gentle and harsh in and out of her mouth. The pain and pleasure was exhilarating and Lena struggled to not give into it. She needed a clear head. She needed to leave Kara, not fuck her against the windows of her office. But her arousal rose like a tidal wave and crashed through all her reservations, leaving her gasping and trembling with desire.

“You will be my penance Lena.” The blonde breathed across her skin as she began her descent down Lena’s body. “Do with me as you deem fit.”

“Kara.” Lena groaned as she felt strong hands grip her hips and tug her pants down with little effort. Their eyes met and even with the crimson swirling within Kara’s ocean blue depths, Lena could still see the unspoken question there, the need for consent to be given before Kara went any further. Lena answered silently by slipping her fingers through Kara’s golden hair, a soft touch her lover leaned into before her panties were torn away by sharp Kryptonian teeth.

Kara inhaled the sweet smell of Lena’s arousal deeply. She filled her lungs with it and exhaled in a hungry growl that caused more of a mess between Lena’s thighs then there already was. The brunette was beyond wet and ashamed of it. She was completely angered by the effect that the gorgeous monster who held her heart captive had on her. Lena cursed the moan she released at the feel of Kara’s tongue against her pulsing clit. She cursed how her body writhed and trembled as Kara lapped and nipped and sucked her into oblivion. 

“Your ambivalence will eat you alive, surrender to me my love.” Kara purred against her swollen cunt as she pulled Lena’s legs over her shoulders and spread the brunette open with deft fingers. “I will take care of you.” She promised softly then filled Lena up with her wicked tongue. The brunette cried out and bucked against Kara’s mouth as she licked over her slick spasming walls and stroked tenderly at Lena’s g-spot. The sensations racked endlessly over Lena’s body and she squirmed, tried to fight the onslaught of pleasure to no avail, as hands that had earlier torn through metal and crushed stone, kept Lena centered and grounded against her lover’s mouth.

“Fuck.” Lena screamed out in pleasure, in frustration, in agony as her orgasm burned through her and steadily built into another one as Kara kept thrusting inside her pussy with a stiff tongue. Obscene wet sounds filled the air as Lena rode it, her hips rising and falling to meet the blonde’s thrusts and bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood to prevent herself from moaning and praising Kara from how good it felt. She couldn’t tell Kara how intoxicating it was to be worshiped by a god, to be the sole recipient of her lust, to feel the power Kara exuded that ignited her like the sun across the cold darkness of night.

Lena could not tell her that she was addicted to her. But Kara knew. 

_Kara always knew._

Kara held her as Lena came with another suppressed scream and licked the slick from her over stimulated clit and kissed the leaking, gaping, hole that her tongue had been buried in. “That’s it baby. You did so good riding my face like that.” She cooed softly against her. Lena groaned at the praise and Kara chuckled lightly, amused by the little fight that was still left in the younger Luthor. “You look so beautiful when you come Lena, especially when you’re trying not to.”

“Shut up.” Lena growled and raked her nails angrily over Kara’s scalp and down the back of her neck. Kara released a delicious sound that hit Lena directly in the cunt and caused a throb to spread viciously between her legs. A voice urged Lena on despite herself and she pressed the button on Kara’s suit that rendered the blonde nearly naked in front of her, an insufferable smirk plastered on her face.

“Somebody’s eager.” Kara chided and stood slowly. She released Lena’s legs from around her shoulders and slid them down to encircle her waist. The blonde pressed her abs against Lena’s molten cunt and rubbed her clit with them, eliciting a wanton moan from Lena as she teased her. Lena clawed at Kara’s back, dug her nails into her skin and caused little shocks of pain that were exquisite. Kara groaned and bit into Lena’s neck until the skin smarted and the brunette bucked against her as the slick friction between them increased. Kara rocked against her, practically fucking Lena with her abs. Lena’s hands slid over Kara’s toned ass to pull her closer then she yanked Kara into a searing, hungry kiss.

“Kara…please.” She panted against the blonde’s lips. “Please.”

“Please what?”

Lena groaned and bit into Kara’s lip. The blonde shuddered and licked into Lena’s mouth greedily. They kissed savagely, Lena grew more wet with each taste of herself she caught on Kara’s insistent tongue and each pretty sound that Kara made as Lena’s dripping pussy rubbed over her tight, golden muscles. Lena felt as if her entire body was on fire from desire and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel Kara inside her.

“Fuck me Kara, please, just fuck me.” Lena finally relented and Kara swallowed her moan when she plunged two fingers easily inside her. Kara curled her fingers between Lena’s walls and slipped deeper into her heated core then pounded her hard against the window.

“Good girl.” Kara praised as she filled her up with another finger, spreading her wider and pumping them in and out of her weeping hole. Lena sobbed her pleasure against Kara’s lips, clinging to the blonde as she fucked every bit of anger and trepidation out of her with each thrust, each deep stroke and slide of her fingers. Kara pulled back and slipped back in with a fourth finger, stretching Lena beyond anything she ever thought she could take. The blonde’s thumb settled against Lena’s clit softly and she began pumping into her with a bruising rhythm that obliterated Lena’s sense of time and space.

All she felt and knew, was Kara.

Kara, the Kryptonian god whose body was carved from marble and bones were made of steel. Kara, whose named spilled from her lips in a desperate chant as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her body violently and carried her away from the fury and pandemonium of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is latin for "So long as you love me." I felt it was quite fitting.
> 
> Please feel free to visit me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	10. The day of reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn makes a breakthrough that fills everyone with hope. Kara and Lillian face off in a brutal battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic violence.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Editing can be a bitch especially to an overworked fic writer.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Fast clicks across the keyboard and incoherent murmuring assaulted James’s ears as he made his way slowly down the hallway. When he came into the living room, he found Winn glued to his laptop, fingers flying at rapid speed as he worked unremittingly at his tasks. So absorbed was he in his work that he didn’t hear James’s footsteps or feel his presence behind him.

“Winn.” He said softly, making the tech nearly jump out of his seat in shock. James placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders to settle him. “It’s three in the morning, don’t you think you need to get some rest?”

“I-I can’t. I have tried but I just can’t sleep or rest or do anything except try to find a solution.” Winn replied earnestly. “I feel like I’m missing something that is right in front of me James, and once I find it, somehow, it’ll fix everything.”

James felt his heart swell with affection as he regarded the tech. There were so many things he wanted to tell Winn but now just didn’t seem like the right time for it. So, James resigned himself to reassuring Winn that he was the best at what he did then looked the tech right in his soft green eyes and said, “I believe in you.”

Pink tinted Winn’s cheeks as he noticed the raw emotion in James’s eyes. “Y-you do?” He questioned.

James nodded and smiled in that way that made butterflies flutter in the tech’s belly. “Yeah, I believe in you Winn. I’ll stay up with you in support until you find something.” He pulled a chair out and sat directly next to Winn, leaving the smallest space open between them. Winn blushed as their arms brushed against one another and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“So…are you going to show me what you’re working on?” James asked excitedly.

“Ah yeah, yeah of course.” The tech said smoothly as he wiped away the sweat that broke out over his forehead. “I was able to hack into one of Lex’s mainframes, but everything is encrypted, and has either a code or a password. I have run hundreds of possible combinations, but nothing has worked.” 

James took a long glance at the screen and watched Winn try repeatedly to break the encryption. He thought about everything he knew about Lex, including details of his past friendship with Clark before he turned psychotic and devoted his life to trying to kill him. He reflected on the Luthor’s obsession with power and his covetousness of the astonishing strength Kryptonians seemed to naturally wield.  
There was only one password that fit Lex Luthor, and it wasn’t his birthday or the name of a past pet his father brought him. It had nothing to with his younger sister or the university he graduated from.

“Winn, try Superman.”

The tech turned to face him with eyes wide with astonishment. It had clicked for him too the moment James had given voice to his thoughts and Winn immediately typed in the name of the magnate’s longtime rival.  
  
  
  


**S U P E R M A N**

_  
***Access Granted***  
_

“Wooohoo!” Winn let a victorious whoop and turned to the grinning CEO. “James, I’m so happy I could kiss you!”

James chuckled and watched as the tech enthusiastically got back to work. _Maybe someday Winn._ He thought buoyantly to himself. _Maybe someday._  
  
  
  
-

Lena woke up in the bedroom of their safe house without any memory as to how she had arrived there. However, it was safe to assume that after being fucked roughly against the windows of her office for hours on end and coming harder than she had in her entire life, she must’ve passed out and Kara brought her back here afterwards.

Lena turned to find the Kryptonian awake and alert, gazing at her softly. As the sun rose, its rays danced across Kara’s tanned skin, bestowing power on her as if she were the chosen one. A new god made of iron and sulfur, whom the universe had selected to bring forth order and retribution to the earth. Scarlet lines pulsed and ebbed seductively in tune with Kara’s breathing as she lay naked beside Lena, unabashedly basking in the light of the golden star.

Her voice was liquid fire across Lena’s body when she asked. “What are you thinking about?”

Unwilling to confess her poetic mental rambling of Kara’s unfathomable beauty, Lena easily deflected with a huff. “You fucked me until I blacked out, didn’t you?”

The blonde smirked and chuckled darkly as she licked her pink lips. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Well, how courteous of you to not have just left me a broken mess on the floor.”

“I was tempted to, but I would’ve killed whoever found you in that state.”

Lena frowned and tried to pull away from her but Kara wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette’s waist. “You know it excites you Lena. Yet, you still insist on hiding that from me. I can feel you, touch you, taste you. I know you both inside and out. I love you for both the darkness you came from and the light you choose to stand in.” Kara stated lowly, voice full of charred ash and sweetness. “I love every part of you, and I would worship you indefinitely if you let me.”

God. When Kara talked like that it made being angry at her all the more harder. “I don’t need you to worship me.” Lena stated defiantly. “I need you to love me enough to have more regard for human life and not judge everything by the sword.”

“Is that not what I have been judged by? Or aliens for that matter? Humans have even judged themselves this way for centuries Lena.”

Lena frowned but had no retort to that. What Kara said was true, humans showed no compassion for other humans when it came to war and resources and yet, couldn’t they choose to be better than this?

Kara’s eyes darkened as she regarded her. “There simply is no peaceful way to change the world. It must be done with force.”

“Even so, it doesn’t mean that I will support everything you do Kara and if there is a less violent means of changing the way of things, I will devote myself to finding it.”

“Of course you will.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

Kara released her hold then and swung her long legs over the side of the bed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She said as she stood and fixed Lena with an amused expression.

“Where are you going?” Lena aimed at a retreating back. Kara’s muscles rippled as she made her way out of their bedroom.

“To handle some business.” The blonde replied vaguely. “Surely you know that Rome was not built in a day.”  
  
  
  
-

“Woohoo!”

A loud shout caused Alex to startle awake. She hadn’t realized that she fell asleep but could tell by the renewed energy she felt coursing through her that her body desperately need it. The agent dressed quickly and made her way to the source of the shout. The living room was dimly lit by the glow of Winn’s computer and the smell of coffee lingered in the air. Alex watched as the tech’s fingers flew over his keyboard at lightning speed and noticed the cheerful grins on both Winn’s and James’s faces.

“What’s going on?” She asked and they both jumped at the sound of her voice.

“He did it.” James told her excitedly. “He hacked Lex.”

“All thanks to you of course.” Winn replied as he glanced at James affectionately. “You’re the reason I was able to get into his systems.”

“Well I…”

Alex frowned at their behavior and blushing faces as they held each other’s gazes. Before she threw up whatever it was that she had ate prior, the agent demanded more information. “Can you guys stop sucking each other off and actually tell me what the hell is going on?”

“We aren’t…”

“I wasn’t suc…” Winn trailed off when the agent glared death in his direction. “Ok. I was able to get into Lex’s databases for his entire network using an encryption key that was so painfully obvious but also the last thing I would’ve ever guessed…” Alex narrowed her eyes and the tech finished quickly. “But more importantly, I found three formulas which I believe one of them was used to infect Kara and the other is an antidote. The last one looks like something completely different from the other two.”

It took a moment for everything to click in Alex’s head and her eyes widened as she stepped closer to the computer screen. “A-are you saying…we have a cure?”

The men broke out into wide grins. “We not only have a cure Alex.” Winn clicked a link and audios of Lex talking to himself, the president and his deranged mother began playing. “We got Lex!”

Alex stood in disbelief for a few tense moments then touched her cheeks when she felt a sudden dampness there. The redhead realized then that she was crying, and she hid her face in her hands as sobs began wracking her body uncontrollably.

James stood immediately and wrapped Alex in a strong embrace. No words were spoken as she cried into his chest and all of the sorrow that she had held in her soul came pouring out unrestrained.  
A cure to bring her sister back, files to clear her name and enough evidence to put Lex behind bars for life.

It was almost too good to be true.

Eventually, Alex pulled away from James and resumed her cool disposition as she approached the tech. Winn was downloading several documents, audios and hacking Lillian’s systems at the same when he turned to her looking pale.

“Guys, I think Lillian is planning something that not even Lex could.”

Files containing what looked to be information on a deadly virus strain popped up as Winn continued hacking through her system. 

Alex folded her arms and focused her attention on the formula on the screen. She frowned as realization hit her and immediately got her phone out.

Lena answered on the first ring.

“Alex-.”

“Lena! Your mother created a virus…I think it’s for aliens!”

“Oh god! That would explain the break-in at my lab!”

“What?! What did they take?”

There was a moment of silence as Lena seemed to be thinking heavily, followed by quick movements. “Lex created an element known as isotope 454 with works to disperse formulas and intergalactic agents that are not found on earth. L-Corp came in possession of it when I took over the company.”

Alex looked again at the screen. “So-.”

“She could be planning a mass genocide. I’m on my way to you right now. Don’t do anything before I get there.”  
  
  
  
-

The fortress of solitude had been tampered with in some way. Kara was sure of it the moment she landed there. The stench of fear hung in the air and Kelex came forward to greet her as she stepped inside. 

**“Welcome Kara Zor-El. I am afraid there has been an intrusion. Access was granted by usage of your blood and files were stolen from the database.”**

Anger rose in Kara like a rising tide and her fists balled at her sides. “What files?” She demanded, her voice thick with promises of a deadly solution.

**“Files containing a bio-engineered weapon created by your father to prevent invasions of Krypton by other races. It was designed to kill all non-Kryptonian life forms.”**

Kara stopped in her tracks as the robot went on in it’s explanation. **“The weapon is similar to that of a virus and contact with it renders the victim dead in a matter of moments. It was never used on Krypton, however, when the planet’s destruction was imminent, the files were carefully placed into Kal-El’s pod. He transferred them to database here in the fortress. Your father named the bio-weapon, Medusa.”**

“There is only one person who would have even known about those files to begin with and would have the audacity to trespass here.” Kara concluded, clenching her jaw as she looked around the area to see if anything else had been disturbed. 

The A.I within her suit alerted her to an incoming message that Lena had recorded, and she played it as she continued looking around the fortress.

_“Kara, I know you’re busy and I don’t mean to disturb you, but something has come up and I am on my way to see your sister. My mother is up to something catastrophic and I am planning to go after her once I have met with Alex. I’ll update you as details come to me.”_

Crimson pooled in Kara’s eyes as the tendrils of red kryptonite ebbed across her flesh. She immediately ran out of the fortress and took to the sky as she focused her senses on a singular voice out of the millions in California.

“Lillian.” She growled venomously. “It’s time I paid you a visit.”  
  
  
  
-

“I remember Clark telling me something about the huge amount of Krypton’s history that his parents loaded into his pod. He never mentioned anything about a virus though.” James told Lena as both she and Alex worked to decipher the codes and engineering of the virus.

Lena had arrived at the safe house less than an hour after Alex made the phone call. They had shown her everything and she was both elated and angry at the discoveries.

“It’s possible even he didn’t know or understand all that they sent with him. Kara may have known about it but didn’t feel the files needed to be destroyed or that anyone would ever be able to find them.” Lena huffed in frustration. “My family’s pursuing of Kryptonians is endless. We have to put a stop to this once and for all.”

“We will.” Alex assured the CEO and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We have the formula to reverse the effects of the red k, enough files to incriminate Lex for several lifetimes and Lillian’s plans for destroying all alien life on Earth. We will get them Lena. I have no doubt about it.”

“Ive got facial recognition on Colonel.” Winn announced when they neared the screen. “And an address.”

“We should go there right away.” Lena asserted then began walking to the door. “We don’t know how much time we have.”

“Hang on.” Alex replied as she ran to her bedroom. “We need some supplies.”

Supplies turned out to be a duffel bag full of guns, grenades and other military grade weaponry. Once she and the men were armed they followed Lena outside and jumped in their jeep.

“I’ll meet you there.” Lena stated before she flew up and soared towards their target. Alex continued staring after the brunette long after she disappeared from sight then finally jumped into the back seat when Winn got the car started.

“I have got to get me one of the suits.” The agent mused as they drove away.  
  
  
  
-

Lillian’s compound was outside of National City. Kara found it easily enough by tracking her voice while she rambled on to her soon to be dead son about her success with finding the medusa files.   
The blonde snapped the necks of the guards posted at the entrance. She kicked open the door and was met with a sight that would forever haunt her.

_Aliens._

_Aliens were everywhere._

They were locked in cages, strapped to med beds, and restrained on walls. Doctors, if Kara could call them that, bustled about as if she wasn’t there. They busied themselves injecting some of the creatures with a form of serum which rendered them unconscious and distantly, she could hear the pained screams of torture. The blonde was certain that was where Lillian carried out her ‘experiments’ and the thought of it made her blood boil.

“S-supergirl. Please help us.” An Andromedan female called out to her followed by several others. Their pleas caught the attention of the staff and Kara watched as the humans expressions changed from shock to fear when they finally registered the blonde’s presence.

Kara’s eyes became ablaze with all the rage that burned inside her. It was their time now to plead for their lives. Some tried to run but she had already sealed the door shut using super speed. The locks had been frozen over with her freeze breath and only she could break through them. 

The doctors banged frantically on the doors, tried to use unconscious alien bodies as a shield which only served to incite the blonde more. Others were on their knees crying and praying, hoping that mercy would somehow find them, and they would be spared from their imminent demise.

_No mercy._

They were all as guilty as Lillian was.

Kara let loose her heat vision and didn’t stop until every human she saw was a pile of ash.  
  
  
  
-

Lena was the first to arrive at the colonel’s house. He met her on his porch armed with an assault rifle and a rabid dog that barked and snarled at her as she approached him. “Lena Luthor, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You know why I’m here. Where is my mother?”

“I’m afraid you’re too late princess. She already has the isotope and is set to release the virus in less than two hours.”

Lena clenched her jaw and glowered at him. “And here I thought you were a man of honor Colonel.”

“I am, unlike you alien fucker.”

The brunette smirked. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“It should be! You’re in bed with Supergirl and she’s killed plenty of us!”

“She has also saved your sorry asses more times than you can imagine!”

“You’re a loss cause! Lillian is going to cleanse this world of its alien disease and then the earth will be ours again! You should be thrilled!” 

Lena narrowed her eyes and aimed a suited arm at the colonel. “You’re the fucking disease.” She spat angrily as a rocket launcher rose out of it then fired towards him with surprising speed. He hurried out of the way as it crashed into his porch and shot at the brunette while he ran into his house.

“Lena!” Alex yelled as Winn pulled up behind her. They filed out quickly and stood by the brunette’s side, all equipped with guns. “What happened?”

_There is no peaceful way to change the world._ The words of her lover echoed in Lena’s mind as she responded. “He won’t tell us where she is, but he knows, I’m sure of it. He also said we have less than two hours before Lillian releases the virus into the air.” 

“What! We have to get in there right now!” Alex exclaimed then began moving towards the house cautiously. Suddenly, bullets began raining down when the colonel began shooting at them from his roof. Winn cried out as two shots tore through his shoulder and he dropped to the ground in pain.

“Winn!” James shouted and rushed to his side. The colonel continued firing rapidly and Alex returned it in kind hitting him in the leg and stomach. He fell from the roof and crashed into his porch with a painful yelp then tried to crawl back into his house. Lena and Alex ran up to him as he quickly bled out and asked him once more about Lillian’s location.

“Where is she!” Lena demanded, shaking him awake each time his eyes rolled back. “Tell me where she is!”

“You’re too late…” Jim wheezed then exhaled in a manner that both she and Alex knew meant he had died. Lena released him abruptly, letting his head drop to the ground as she stood up. “We need to check the house, there has to be a clue somewhere inside.”

Alex nodded then cast a concerned glance at Winn and James. The tech was cradled gently in James’s strong arms and they looked to be having a tender moment. She was certain that Winn had only suffered flesh wounds and he would heal just fine once they were tended to. “Guys, we are heading into the house.” She told them and followed behind Lena.  
  
  
  
-

As Kara made her way through the building, she released anyone being held captive and slaughtered the captors. There were even alien children present that were undergoing various tests and it reminded her of the Astonian she had killed what felt like ages ago and she wondered just what “punishment” the government would have doled out to Lillian Luthor and her henchmen if Kara would’ve turned them in.

Lillian’s lackeys were a group of freakish creations, outlaws and ex-military who all had one thing in common…

_They hated aliens._

Kara could see it in their eyes. Their desire to destroy her, to see her cower beneath them and beg for her life, drove them on no matter how many she killed. No matter how many corpses lined the corridors and the cacophony of gunfire, screams and bodies being torn apart, they kept coming, crazed with the idea that they were superior.  
In the end, not one single human escaped the carnage and blood flowed in crimson rivers throughout the compound.  
  
  
Lillian armed herself in a lexosuit and waited for the Kryptonian to inevitably find her. She had watched the massacre on the security footage and called Lex requesting reinforcements be sent to her. The fury that the blonde unleashed was quite shocking to say the least. Lillian would have never imagined that Supergirl had it in her to be such a savage but seeing it firsthand was jarred the older woman in a way she was not willing to admit. 

The lights in the building went out then and an eerie silence ensued. Blood pooled under the door and began to fill the room, spreading across the floor like spilled ink and staining the feet of her suit. With Lillian’s next breath, the door was blown open and the Kryptonian stepped in calmly, glowing red strands pulsed and ebbed across Kara’s face in the darkness. The blonde’s jaw was clenched tightly with the rage that had erupted from the depths of her deranged soul.

“Hello Lillian.”  
  
  
  
-

James had laid Winn on one of the couches in the living room and Alex worked quickly to stop the bleeding and sanitize the wounds. She extracted the bullets effortlessly and applauded the tech for not squirming too much while she tended to him. “Maybe we should use you in the field more often.” She joked and Winn shook his against that notion.

“Absolutely not.” He stated, wincing a bit when Alex dabbed at his skin with an alcohol pad. “I don’t plan to ever get shot again, it hurts like hell.” 

James handed him a bottle of whiskey they managed to find in the cabinets. “Here this should help dull the pain a little while you wait for the pain killers to kick in.” He ran a hand through the tech’s hair and sighed deeply. “I’m just glad that you’re ok. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.”

“Really?” Winn asked blushing as he met James’s soft gaze.

“Yeah.” He told him, as his hand slid down to stroke his cheek. “Really.”

Alex cleared her throat and rolled her eyes simultaneously. “Should I leave you two alone or can I finish stitching Winn up?” 

James jumped up and announced that he would go find Lena, glancing at Winn a final time before he left.

“You know you two need to talk. It’s obvious that you like each other. Why do you keep dancing around it?” The redhead stated while she worked. Winn took a long swig of the whiskey and blushed harder than he had when James was in front of him.

“I don’t know. We’re both scared I guess? We have been friends for so long, I don’t want to lose that if things go wrong. Relationships can get really messy, you know.”

“Sure, but they can also be beautiful, and you guys already have a good foundation. You know and trust one another and have been through life and death situations together. So, stop being a pussy and tell him how you feel.” 

Winn considered the redhead’s words for a moment and took a long drag of the whiskey. _Maybe she’s right._ He thought and made up his mind to finally talk to James about his feelings.  
  
Lena kicked a trash can in the colonel’s bedroom out of frustration. She had been through every room and had come up empty. The house was spartan, Jim lived off the bare essentials and owned no technology, not even a phone. There were no files containing any information about C.A.D.M.U.S and the brunette felt like they were wasting time.

“Is everything ok?” James asked, pulling Lena out of her spiraling thoughts. “I heard noise in here.”

“Yes, I was just letting off some steam.” Lena replied softly.

“No luck in finding anything?”

“No. I don’t know where else to look and we are running out of time.” 

James placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder and their eyes met briefly. “ I know things have been excruciatingly stressful but we will get through this together Lena. It’s taken us awhile to even get to where we are now, but we have managed it by depending on each other.”

Tears welled up in Lena’s eyes and she shook her head. “I desperately want to believe that James, so much. I want to believe that we will see justice done and those responsible for this madness punished but I-I just don’t know. I wish I had found out what my brother was up to before any of this began. I would’ve found a way to stop him or my mother for that matter-.”

“Lena, no. None of this is your fault and we could’ve never seen this coming.” James assured softly. “I know it’s hard to hold on to hope in a situation like this, but right now, it’s all we have and we have to cling to it like a lifeline to keep ourselves sane.”

Lena wiped at the few tears that had trailed down her cheeks and nodded. “You’re right. Let’s keep looking.”

They pulled the bed up, placed it against the wall and check the floorboards for hidden spaces. They went through his closets, checked his clothes for papers either crumbled up or folded that contained any information regarding C.A.D.M.U.S or Lillian and came up empty handed. Just when they were about to call it quits, James looked around the room and turned his attention to the dog barking continually outside. He glanced from the doghouse to the car parked near the house and an idea came to him that could be a shot in the dark, but he would be more than willing to try it.

“Lena, what if we checked his gps?”  
  
  
  
-

Lillian was the first to attack. She released waves of kryptonite towards the blonde from canons built into the arms of her suit. Kara had blocked them effortlessly and had ripped the canons from her then bashed Lillian’s head into the nearest wall. Her helmet cracked from the impact and she managed to dodge the next blow from Kara’s fists but not the kick she gave to her stomach. Lillian went down on her knees as the suit began to break from the relentless assault by the blonde. Kara’s blows were vicious and without restraint and the suit she was in was far more advanced than her own. The older woman cursed her daughter then, knowing that it was Lena’s designs that gave more power to the Kryptonian than she needed.

“Stop!” She yelled and pulled a remote out of her sleeve. “If I push this button, every single alien on this planet will die, including you!” Lillian threatened with every breath in her body. She got to her feet angrily, clutching the device in her hand while she waved it around, challenging the Kryptonian to make a move.

Kara’s eyes glowed with the promise of death as she kicked the remote out Lillian’s hand and it disintegrated midair from the force of her heat vision. Lillian could not see the blonde’s pupils, they had been absorbed in the fiery energy pulsing from within her body and the older woman felt herself shiver slightly at the sight. Lillian was convinced that this being before her was not the same one who flew around National City clad in a short skirt and cape, giving valiant speeches about hope and compassion. No. This was something else entirely. A demon perhaps. One who had been lurking all this time inside of the blonde and had now been freed by the curse of the red kryptonite.

“Didn’t your mother ever warn you not to play with fire or you’re gonna get burned?”

Kara’s voice was the scorn of all those Lillian had ever harmed. Cutting and venomous. She felt every syllable burn like acid against her skin.

Lillian scoffed and stood her ground despite the fear that coursed through her veins. Waves of immeasurable strength and hated radiated off the blonde when she responded. “You think you are fire, Supergirl?” She challenged feeling every bit the prey as the predator circled her. Kara was every bit at an advantage and was now only keeping Lillian alive surely for her own amusement.

“No.” The kryptonian’s sinister grin seemed to light up the room and cast a chill that settled deep within Lillian’s bones. “I am a fucking inferno!”

Kara moved too quick for Lillian’s eyes to see but the haunting sound of a clap told her everything she needed to know.

In what she was sure was a second, the entire building housing her insurgency came crumbling down with the force of an earthquake. The foundation trembled and crashed, followed by an engulfing of flames and the screams of her recruits as they burned and melted in the wake of another wave of solar energy.

The smell of death, decay, ash and metal assaulted the air with a nauseating odor and Lillian threw up the remnants of a meal she had consumed hours ago as she grasped at nothing but scorched earth beneath her broken body.

Kara landed in front of her with a thud and she glanced up at her with so much disdain, she was sure the blonde could feel it radiating off her the same way she could feel her own endless energy. The air seemed charged and electrified around Kara as she regarded Lillian with little interest, she knew then that the kryptonian had grown tired of their games.

She reached down and pulled Lillian over her shoulder then took off into the sky.  
  
  
  
-

Thanks to James’s suggestion, Lena was able to find the last places the colonel had visited and with the use of her A.I, she was able to narrow it down to two possible locations. She decided to visit the one furthest from them. Lillian was known for taking over isolated or abandoned buildings in ghost towns to engage in her criminal activities and Lena was certain her mother would have chosen a base several miles away from the city.

As Lena soared towards it, she held on to the hope that she wasn’t too late.

Based upon the time frame that the colonel had given them, she had approximately thirty-five minutes to find Lillian and stop her from launching the virus. Lena pushed her suit to it’s limits, flying at the highest speed possible and slowed only when HOPE announced that she had neared her destination.

In the distance, Lena was able to make out a building of some sort that seemed to be on fire. The closer she came to it, she saw that both the sky and the earth looked scorched as if a massive explosion had just taken place there. There were people running away from it and Lena decided to land to speak with one of them.

Smoke covered the area and the smell of burnt metal and death permeated the air and Lena decidedly kept her helmet on when she touched down a few feet from the compound. She looked over the crowd that was hurrying on to the nearest road and recognized with an almost painful realization that they were not human.

They were all aliens.

Lena reached out to one of them and asked softly, “excuse me, could you tell me what happened here?”

The being blinked at her and nodded. Their skin had been peeled off in certain places, exposing the flesh beneath and their body was covered in a multitude of scars. “Supergirl. Supergirl saved us.” The alien told her weakly then limped away without waiting for a response.

Lena concluded without a doubt that this was the location of C.A.D.M.U.S and was disgusted by the number of aliens her mother had captured, tortured and killed. She looked towards the wreckage angrily and felt no sympathy for whatever vengeance Kara had carried out on Lillian and those who worked for her.

She tried again to reach out to the blonde using the comms built into their suits and received no response.

However, Kara’s silence screamed a thousand words and as Lena looked over the charred landscape, she thought it painted one hell of an image.  
  
  
  
-

Lillian was sure she had passed out for a few minutes before Kara made her descent towards…wherever this was.

Her eyes widened as she took in the atmosphere around them. Dark clouds covered jagged cliffs and mountains. The stars seemed so close that she felt like she could reach out and touch one if she so desired and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. She could not hide the fear, astonishment and terror she felt in this moment and when her eyes finally met crimson tinged blue, she released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“You’re finally awake.” Kara noted as lightning flashed behind her. “I was beginning to think that you are much more fragile than I originally thought.”

“Fuck you!” Lillian spat, a grimace of hatred etched across her features. “You think you have won Kara Zor-El? You haven’t won anything!”

“Oh but I have Lillian. I have won the first battle between one of the many oppressors of all extraterrestrial life on this planet and you…you are my prize.” The blonde told her as she bared her teeth in a feral grin. “The day of reckoning has come for you.”

Kara glanced around the area as memories of her pod passing through it plagued her mind. “This…is the outer realm. A hidden feature of earth not known to humans and only made accessible by those who can reach these heights.” The blonde explained coolly then turned to Lillian with a look of pure disgust when their eyes met. “We are beyond the sky but between worlds and few know of it’s existence. I have never brought anyone here, not even Lena.”

“Then why me?” Lillian asked before she realized both her hands and feet were enclosed in blocks of ice. Some form of a machine faced her ominously and a smirk formed against Kara’s lips as she took a disarming step closer to the older woman. Lillian’s intuition was telling her to escape, to find somewhere to hide but her mind had become resigned to that fact that she was going to die, it was just a matter of how and when. Still, she tried to think of anything she could do to fight off the savage Kryptonian in front of her and came up with nothing. 

She was at her end. This was it.

“Why you?” Kara parroted amusedly. “Because this will be the last place you ever see Lillian.”

The older Luthor’s eyes widened as Kara pointed to the machine. “On Krypton, the death penalty for crimes committed against society was done away with due to its seemingly barbaric origins, however, criminals who were no longer fit to be amongst regular citizens were banished to what we called the phantom zone. Initially, one had to be projected there but over time, it was learned that there were different ways to arrive within it…” The blonde trailed off before she continued. “When Krypton was destroyed, the ship my parents put me in was knocked off course by the explosion and I ended up trapped in the zone for twenty-four years. While there, I was usually in a catatonic state, sleeping for most of the time, if I were allowed such mercy, otherwise, I was awake and alone in my pod reliving my planet’s destruction and the grief that came along with it.” Kara drew closer, her eyes cold and devoid of any emotion as she stopped mere inches apart front her.

“Eventually, my ship managed to get through the zone and resumed it’s course to Earth. My parents, as did Kal El’s, loaded our ships with the remnants of Kryptonian history, documents and devices, including the phantom zone projector.” The blonde finished with a small gesture towards the machine as pure terror flashed across Lillian’s features. The older woman attempted to break free of the ice blocks and tried to headbutt Kara in the face but found a steel grip around her throat quicker than her movements were and she struggled futilely to break free of it.

“Listen to me, and listen well you disgusting, heartless bitch. The only reason why your fate is not entwined with your pathetic followers is because of the daughter you never had. You’re only saving grace is the offspring that your husband produced with another woman because he never loved you.” Kara spewed into her ear as the woman fought and tried to bite at her hand. “If I had it my way Lillian, oh, I would’ve painted the walls of your little compound red with your blood and pinned your miserable corpse to the front of the building.” Lillian shrieked then tried to pull away but the grip on her throat only tightened and her vision began to swim from lack of oxygen.

“Fear not Lillian. You will not be lonely. Your son will join you soon enough.” Kara promised cruelly as she pulled abruptly away from her and stepped towards the projector. “Well, what will be left of him that is.”

She pressed a button on the machine and the older woman vanished in a blinding display of light, dust and wind. Her cries faded into silence as the atmosphere gradually settled back into its natural state as if no tempestuous disturbance had just taken place there.

“Good riddance.” Kara stated callously and stepped away from the projector.

The blonde looked up at the stars glittering across the sky like diamonds and noted the clouds giving way to sunlight. Its golden rays enveloped Kara in a warmth that seeped into her body, renewing the energy spent in her earlier attacks and fueling the source of her power. The red kryptonite danced in the light of the sun, pulsing in tune with Kara’s heartbeat, fusing with the core of her being and burned like embers in the depths of her eyes.

She levitated without realization, becoming suspended in midair as her thoughts emptied from her mind. The power within her grew and grew, unable to be contained and burst free as it consumed her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know where to [find me.](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
